Chronicle of love
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: Stell dir vor, unser Lieblinspärchen hat Sommerferien - und sie haben Malfoy Manor ganz für sich allein...
1. History Lessons

Chronicle of love

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung und allem, was euch sonst noch unbe-kannt vorkommt.

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: R

Warning: Das wird eine Aneinanderreihung lose zusammenhängender Slash-Episoden mit einem meiner Lieblingspairings! (Harry/Draco) Also, wer von euch diese Art Fanfics nicht mag, sollte hier nicht weiterlesen!

Für alle Anderen, viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, gebt mir Kommis – mit Lob, Anregungen oder auch konstruktiver Kritik! Aber seid bitte nett, daß ist mein erster Versuch, eine Slash-Fic zu schreiben. (*Dackelblick aufsetzt und ganz lieb schaut*)

CU, Dragon's Angel

Part 1: History Lessons

_Was kann es noch Schlimmeres geben als eine Doppelstunde "Geschichte der Zauberei" bei Professor Binns?'_, fuhr es Draco durch den Sinn, als er fast zu Tode gelangweilt in eben jener Stunde saß und dem Geist dabei zuhörte, wie dieser über lang und breit über die Koboldaufstände vor Tausenden von Jahren referierte.

_‚Nichts'_, entschied der blonde Slytherin und gähnte herzhaft. 

_‚Na gut'_, gab er bei sich zu,_ ‚es gibt Schlimmeres, aber absolut nichts Langweiligeres. Ich hasse Langeweile und wenn er so weiterschwafelt, schlafe ich gleich ein!'_

Diese Meinung schien auch der Rest der Schülerschaft zu teilen, die das Pech hatten, vor dem morgigen Start der Sommerferien mit ihm dem Hausgeist der Hufflepuffs zuhören zu müssen. Viele von ihnen machten sich gar nicht mehr die Mühe, ihr Desinteresse zu verbergen und lagen schlafend auf den Tischen. 

Draco mußte grinsen, als Rons leichtes Schnarchen von dem Tisch vor ihm an sein Ohr drang.

Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er den rothaarigen Gryffindor aufwecken sollte, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Ron war ebenso wie Hermine ein guter Freund geworden, seitdem die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern merklich nachgelassen hatte. Dies lag vor allem daran, daß viele Slytherins sich dazu entschieden hatten, Dumbledore und Harry während des letzten Kampfes gegen Voldemort vor einem halben Jahr zu unterstützen. 

Dabei war auch ans Tageslicht gekommen, daß Dracos Eltern als Spione gegen Voldemort gearbeitet und dem Orden des Phönix wertvolle Hinweise zugeleitet hatten. Es hatte zuerst für großen Trubel unter der Schülerschaft von Hogwarths gesorgt, daß Lucius Malfoy, Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels von Voldemorts Anhängern, die ganze Zeit über ein Spion gewesen war.

Doch schließlich hatte man es akzeptiert, daß die Malfoys falsch beurteilt worden waren und ihr Name wurde rehabilitiert. Auch Draco wurde von da an anders behandelt, da sein Handeln während der letzten sechs Jahre in Hogwarths nun auch unter einem anderen Licht betrachtet werden mußte.

Aber all ihre Meinungen hatten den jungen Mann nicht interessiert – für ihn zählte nur, was Harry von ihm dachte. Und bei diesem speziellen Gryffindor hatte er sich auf eine Abweisung gefaßt gemacht, trotz der Tatsachen, die enthüllt worden waren. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis sich Draco getraut hatte, ihm seine lang verheimlichten Gefühle zu gestehen, indem er Harry einen langen Brief schrieb, der alles enthielt, was Draco Harry sagen, beichten und erzählen wollte. 

Es war ein Brief voller Entschuldigungen, Gründe, unterschwelliger Angst vor der erwarteten Ablehnung gewesen – aber in jedem der Worte klang auch eine Welt von Emotionen mit, Zuneigung, Respekt und Liebe.

Draco hatte diesen Brief mehrere Tage mit sich herumgetragen und auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, ihn Harry zu geben. Ebensooft hatte er in diesen Tagen aber auch vor einem Feuer gestanden und ihn, von Zweifeln und Nervosität zerfressen, in die roten Flammen werfen wollen. 

Schließlich war ein dramatischer Auslöser der Punkt gewesen, wo der Slytherin sich hatte überwinden können – Harrys letzter Kampf gegen Voldemort. Niemand hatte sagen können, ob der Gryffindor diesen Kampf überleben würde, doch Draco hatte gewollt, daß Harry vorher wenigsten über seine Gefühle Bescheid wußte und er sich bei dem heimlich Geliebten für die früheren Jahre entschuldigt hatte. 

Daher hatte er ihm den Brief gegeben und ihn gebeten, ihn zu lesen. Dann war er Hals über Kopf in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins geflüchtet und mehrere Tage nicht wieder herausgekommen. Er hatte gebetet für das Leben und Wohlergehen seines Liebsten, gebetet wie noch niemals zuvor in seinem jungen Leben. 

Und seine Gebete wurden erhört.

Draco wußte noch, als wäre es gestern erst geschehen, wie beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle auf einmal die Flügeltüren aufgeschwungen waren und Harry im Eingang stand – schmutzig, blutig und verwundet...gleichzeitig jedoch aber auch voller Kraft, Stolz und Anmut. Pure Magie hatte ihn und das goldene Breitschwert Gryffindors in seiner Hand umgeben – er war die Inkarnation eines Kriegers des Lichts.

Atemlose Stille hatte sich in jenen Sekunden über die gesamte Halle gesenkt und jeder sah Harry mit großen Augen an, wartend, was er sagen würde. Doch Harry hatte nichts gesagt, sondern nur wunderschön zu lächeln begonnen und sich dann mit einer anmutigen Bewegung das rabenschwarze Haar aus der Stirn gestrichen.

Und in diesem Augenblick, als alle Anwesenden unwillkürlich ihre Blicke auf die Stirn des Gryffindors lenkten, bekamen sie den Schock ihres Lebens – die berühmte blitzförmige Narbe war verschwunden!

Im nächsten Augenblick war Harry unter seinen zwei besten Freunden begraben gewesen, die ihn weinend umarmten, glücklich, daß er lebend zurückgekehrt war. Es schien ein Signal gewesen zu sein, denn kurz darauf schien jeder Harry begrüßen zu wollen. Oder ihn nur berühren, um sicher zu sein, er war wirklich wieder da.

Auch Draco war zuerst aufgesprungen, verharrte dann jedoch wie festgefroren auf der Stelle. Unsicherheit hatte ihn mit aller Macht überfallen. Unsicherheit bezüglich der Reaktion, die er auf seinen Brief von dem Gryffindor erhalten würde.

Und als wäre dies ein Signal gewesen, hatte sich Harry von seinen Freunden gelöst, war auf ihn zugeschritten und dicht vor ihm stehengeblieben. 

Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen – silbriges Blau auf leuchtendes Smaragdgrün.

Dann hatte Harry sein goldenes Schwert neben sich auf den Tisch gelegt, beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und geflüstert: „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco." Und danach hatte er ihn geküßt. 

Mitten in der Großen Halle, vor aller Augen!

Draco konnte nicht behaupten, daß er es nicht genossen hatte. Doch vor allem war das Gefühl der kräftigen Arme um ihn herum und das der weichen Lippen auf den seinen wunderbar gewesen, so daß er meinte, zu schweben.

Wieder langsam aus seinen Erinnerungen auftauchend, lächelte Draco versonnen, aber sehr glücklich. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis jeder akzeptierte, daß sie von jenem Augenblick an ein Liebespaar waren, doch sie hatten auch viel Unterstützung erhalten. So zum Beispiel von Ron und Hermine, die ebenso wie Draco um Harry gebangt hatten; von Blaise, Pansy und vielen der Gryffindor, die sie als süßes Paar bezeichneten.

Und jetzt waren sie schon drei Monate fest zusammen und würden morgen gemeinsam in die Sommerferien fahren, die sie allein in Malfoy Manor verbringen würden. Dracos Eltern waren auf Reisen gegangen, um sich von dem Streß der letzten Jahre zu erholen, das Leben neu zu entdecken und zu genießen.

Der Blonde freute sich sehr für seine Eltern, doch noch viel mehr freute er sich auf die Zeit allein mit seinem Harry. Sie würden das großen Haus ganz für sich allein haben und Draco wußte, daß sie es genießen würden.

Keine Ängste, kein Training, kein Unterricht und niemand, der sie stören würde. Nur sie beide ganz allein.

Herrlich.

An dieser Stelle in seinen Gedanken angekommen, schweifte Dracos Blick wie von ganz allein zu dem Objekt seiner Zuneigung. Harry saß am Tisch neben ihm und machte auf den flüchtigen Beobachter den Eindruck, Professor Binns aufmerksam zuzuhören und sich rasche Notizen zu machen. Verblüfft runzelte Draco die Stirn über dieses Verhalten seines Freundes und reckte den Hals ein wenig mehr, um zu sehen, was Harry so eifrig mitschrieb.

Sekunden darauf glättete sich die Falte zwischen Dracos Augenbrauen und ein belustigtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, während er sich wieder zurücklehnte. Harry schrieb keine Notizen zu Binns' Vortrag mit, sondern er frönte einem neuen Hobby, für das er eine echte Begabung gezeigt hatte – er zeichnete.

Draco wußte, wie wunderschön Harry mit Zeichenutensilien umgehen konnte, was man im ersten Moment bei dem kampferprobten schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gar nicht vermuten würde. Seine Finger, die auf so meisterhafte Weise das Breitschwert Godric Gryffindors zu führen verstanden, entwickelten eine ebenso große Kunstfertigkeit, wenn es darum ging, zu malen oder zu zeichnen.

Es entspannte Harry, etwas so Friedvolles und Produktives zu vollbringen, das so ganz im Gegensatz zu dem gefahrvollen Leben stand, welches er bis vor drei Monaten geführt hatte. Und Draco liebte diesen künstlerischen Zug an ihm, so daß er ihn oft ermutigte, weitere Bilder zu malen, wenn er die Lust dazu verspürte.

Doch jetzt wußte Draco etwas Besseres, worauf Harry seine Gedanken konzentrieren konnte als auf den Skizzenblock. Daher blickte er sich forschend um, um zu sehen, ob jemand sie beobachtete, bevor er unter dem Tisch vorsichtig den Zauberstab hob und einen Zauber murmelte, der alle Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und ihm ablenken sollte. Würde jetzt jemand in ihre Richtung schauen wollen, würde dieser Person sofort etwas viel Wichtigeres einfallen, was sie tun konnte.

Dann rückte er mit seinem Stuhl vorsichtig immer näher an Harry heran, der völlig in seine Zeichnung vertieft war und daher Dracos Annäherung nicht mitbekam. Dies war dem Blonden nur Recht, denn Harry sollte nicht zu früh bemerken, was er vorhatte. 

Vielleicht würde er sonst seinen Plan vereiteln.

Schließlich war er dicht neben den Schwarzhaarigen gerückt und ließ seine Hand unter den Saum von Harrys Schulrobe wandern. Langsam tastete er sich zu dem Bein seines Freundes vor und legte seine Hand behutsam auf Harrys Oberschenkel ab. Dieser reagierte noch immer nicht, war vollkommen vertieft.

In Dracos Augen funkelte es auf, als er bemerkte, daß Harry in seiner Gegenwart alle Sicherheitsbarrieren fallen ließ. Es gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl angesichts des großen Vertrauens, welches dieser Umstand ausdrückte.

Dann jedoch ließ der Slytherin seine Hand erneut wandern. Langsam glitt sie über den Stoff von Harrys Hose und in dessen Schoß. Dabei beugte sich Draco näher an Harry heran, denn er war sich bewußt, daß dieser bald auf seine Aktionen reagieren würde. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln im Bauch, schob Draco nun seine forschende Hand behutsam zwischen Harrys schlanke Beine, um dort sanft über den Stoff zu streichen.

Als Antwort lief ein Schauer durch den muskulösen Körper und Harrys Kopf fuhr empor. Draco strich ein weiteres Mal über dieselbe Stelle, woraufhin dem Schwarzhaarigen ein leises Seufzen entfuhr und er mit geweiteten Augen zur Seite sah.

Harrys Augen richteten sich auf Draco, der mit einem verführerischen Lächeln nahe bei ihm saß. Mit einem raschen, sichernden Blick nach vorn, lehnte sich Harry etwas näher zu Dracos Kopf und flüsterte: „Dray! Bist du wahn..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Dracos Lippen fingen die seinen in einem heißen Kuß ein, der Harrys Proteste im Keim erstickte. Als sie den Kuß unterbrachen, um nach Luft zu schöpfen, kam Draco Harrys erneutem Widerspruch zuvor, indem er diesen nochmals zärtlich küßte und dann dicht an Harrys Mund murmelte: „Silencio."

Daraufhin sah ihn Harry im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprachlos an, denn kein Ton entrang sich seiner Kehle. Irritiert blinzelte der Gryffindor seinen Liebsten an, der zufrieden lächelte und ihn wiederum in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuß zog. Doch dieses Mal gab Harry nicht so ohne Weiteres nach, sondern bog seinen Kopf zurück, wodurch er die Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen miteinander brach.

Dann, weil er ja im Moment durch Dracos Zauber nicht laut sprechen konnte, ergriff Harry ein anderes Kommunikationsmittel.

_‚Dray! Was soll das? Wir können nicht...'_, begann er seinem blonden Gefährten eine telepathische Nachricht zu senden, brach jedoch ab, als dessen Hand sich erneut in seinem Schoß bewegte und seinen Nerven unter Strom setzte.

_‚Was können wir nicht, Liebster?'_, neckte ihn kurz darauf Dracos mentale Stimme.

_‚Wir...wir können nicht...hier...oh...'_ Harrys Gedankenstimme verklang, als ein genußvoller Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper rann. Der Gryffindor spürte, wie durch die sanften, neckenden Berührungen in seinem Schoß seine Erregung wuchs.

Dennoch versuchte er, Draco zur Vernunft zu bringen. Schließlich saßen sie hier im Unterricht und er wußte nicht, was passieren konnte, wenn sie jemand so sah. Seine Stimme versagte jedoch auch telepathisch, als er Dracos Hand plötzlich an seinem Hosenbund spürte, wie sie spielerisch darüberglitt, bevor die Hose geöffnet wurde. Kühle sanfte Finger suchten sich ihren Weg in Harrys Hose und seine Shorts, wo sie dann verführerisch über seine Männlichkeit zu streicheln begannen.

Harry entrang sich ein unhörbarer Seufzer des Verlangens und er ergab sich diesem erregenden, gefährlichen Spiel. Als Dracos Finger immer weiter über sein inzwischen hartes Glied fuhren, flatterten Harrys Augenlider zu und er stöhnte auf. Sein Atem kam in schweren Stößen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in einem schnellen Rhythmus. 

Dies alles verursachte jedoch durch den Schweigezauber seines Slytherins keinen Laut.

Dieser beobachtete Harrys Kapitulation mit heftig pochendem Herzen, während er immer wieder an der Männlichkeit des Gryffindors hinauf- und hinabfuhr, diese dadurch immer mehr erregte, bis Harrys Körper total unter Strom stand.

Der Schwarzhaarige drängte sich Dracos Hand inzwischen leicht zitternd entgegen, suchte stumm nach Erlösung von der süßen Qual. Die smaragdgrünen Augen hatte Harry inzwischen wieder geöffnet und Draco sah in ihren verschleierten Tiefen pure Lust und Verlangen. 

Harry stand kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt.

Gerade, als Draco seinem Liebsten die ersehnte Erleichterung verschaffen wollte, hörten sie eine Glocke schrillen. Erschreckt erstarrte Draco und Harrys Körper verspannte sich. Beide wußten, was das Schrillen zu bedeuten hatte.

Die Stunde war endlich zuende.

Doch Harry, dessen Erregung schmerzhaft pochte, wäre es im Moment lieber gewesen, daß ihr Unterricht noch eine Weile weiterging. Wenigstens, bis Draco beenden konnte, was er so leichtsinnig begonnen hatte.

Dessen Hand war jedoch rasch aus Harrys Schoß verschwunden, als der Rest der Schüler aus ihren Träumen aufwachte und ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Wenn jetzt jemand zu ihnen sah, befürchtete Draco den Repelling-Zauber nicht aufrechterhalten zu können, denn dazu war Konzentration nötig, die er im Moment durch die plötzliche Unterbrechung seiner Verführung nicht besaß.

Daher schickte er nur einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Harry, der ihn aus seinen funkelnden tiefgrünen Augen, noch immer heftig atmend, anblitzte. Der blonde Slytherin war sich bewußt, wie es um seinen Liebsten stand, denn er hörte dessen mentale Stimme leicht atemlos sagen: _‚Dafür wirst du büßen.'_

Das klang nicht gut. Draco zuckte innerlich ein wenig zusammen, als er den Unterton in Harrys Worten vernahm. Der Gryffindor klang noch immer sehr erregt, aber auch ein wenig verärgert. 

Was nur zu verständlich war.

Daher beeilte er sich mit dem Zusammenpacken seiner Bücher, um den Klassenraum schnell verlassen zu können. Gemeinsam mit den letzten Schülern verließen Harry und er den Raum und liefen inmitten des Gewühls durch den Flur. 

Plötzlich jedoch griffen starke Hände nach Draco und zogen ihn durch eine Tür.

So unvermutet ‚angegriffen', hatte Draco nicht einmal die Zeit aufzuschreien, als sich auch schon Lippen hart auf die seinen preßten und er von innen an die Tür gedrückt wurde, durch die er eben gezogen worden war. Während der leidenschaftliche Kuß ihm den Atem nahm, wanderten rastlose Hände unablässig und wie im Fieber über den  Körper des Slytherins.

Der Blonde keuchte erstickt auf, als sich Sekunden später eine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zwängte und in seinen Mund vordrang. Der Eindringling tastete sich dann vorwitzig bis in den letzten Winkel seiner Mundhöhle und regte seine Zunge zum Mitmachen an.

Während somit sein Mund regelrecht geplündert wurde, sandten die Hände, welche unter seine Robe fuhren und dann an seinem Shirt zerrten, wahre Stromstöße durch Dracos Körper. Seine Knie wurden weich, als die Hände schließlich auf seine Haut trafen und diese entflammten.

Durch den Nebel von aufwallender Erregung bekam Draco nur am Rande mit, wie sich Arme um ihn legten und von der Tür wegzogen. Stolpernd und immer noch in dem verzehrenden Zungenkuß gefangen, folgte der Slytherin blindlings in den ihm unbekannten Raum hinein.

Plötzlich hielten sie wieder an und Finger öffneten geschickt seine Robe, die leise raschelnd zu Boden fiel. Dann spürte sie Draco wieder auf seiner Haut, wie sie bald tiefer strichen und, nachdem sie seine Hose geöffnet hatten, über seinen Po glitten. Dort blieben sie besitzergreifend liegen und sandten Wellen der Erregung durch den Blonden, dessen Herz rasch und unregelmäßig gegen seinen Brustkorb klopfte, als wolle es schier zerspringen.

Dann stöhnte Draco plötzlich in den noch immer anhaltenden leidenschaftlichen und wilden Kuß auf, als sich die forschenden Finger erneut rührten und einer von ihnen tief in ihn eindrang. Durch die folgenden erregenden Bewegungen dieses Fingers sowie der sich kurz darauf anschließenden zwei anderen gaben nun Dracos Beine endgültig unter der Wucht der auf ihn einstürzenden Reize nach und er wäre sicher zu Boden gegangen, hätte sein Verführer nicht rasch reagiert und ihn festgehalten.

Die Finger zogen sich aus dem Slytherin zurück, was diesem ein enttäuschtes Aufkeuchen entlockte und zwei starke Hände umschlossen seine Taille. Wenig später fühlte sich Draco plötzlich angehoben und kam auf einer harten, hölzernen Unterlage zu sitzen.

Der verzehrende Zungenkuß wurde dadurch ebenfalls beendet und Draco öffnete die Augen, welche er unwillkürlich unter den überwältigenden Attacken auf seinen Körper geschlossen hatte. Verschleiertes, entrücktes Silberblau traf auf verlangend leuchtendes Smaragdgrün.

Harry schob nun seine Hände zwischen Dracos Beine, die sich daraufhin sofort für ihn öffneten, den Gryffindor dazu einluden, näherzutreten. Dieser vergeudete keine Sekunde, trat vor und hatte mit raschen Griffen sowohl sich als auch Draco sowohl von Hose als auch Shorts befreit.

Dann griff er nach der schlanken Taille des Slytherins, der unregelmäßig atmend und leicht keuchend reglos auf der Tischplatte saß und ihn wie hypnotisiert beobachtete. Mit beiden Händen seinen Liebsten umfassend, zog Harry die schmale Gestalt näher an sich heran, bevor er mit einem einzigen raschen Stoß tief in Draco hineintauchte.

Dieser stöhnte heiser und kehlig auf und ruckte Harry entgegen, als der Gryffindor begann, sich mit schnellen Bewegungen vor und zurück zu bewegen. Jeder tiefe Stoß verursachte ein Aufstöhnen des Blonden, den reihenweise heftige Schauer überliefen, als er weiterhin hart und fest genommen wurde.

Draco begann schließlich am ganzen Körper zu zittern, als sich seine Leidenschaft mit jedem neuen Eintauchen von Harry in seine Enge und jedem punktgenauen Treffen dieses empfindlichen Punktes tief in ihm, erhöhte und aufbaute. Die Hitze, die in ihm brannte, loderte heller und heller, bis sie ihn zu verschlingen drohte.

Harte, tiefe Stöße, die Harry ganz in Dracos Körper versenkten, zeugten von seiner flammender Leidenschaft und dem Wunsch nach Erlösung. Immer schneller wurde der Rhythmus der Stöße, bis Draco die Anspannung, die sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, schließlich nicht mehr aushielt.

Mit einem lauten „Harry!" tat er seine Ekstase kund und sackte dann zitternd in sich zusammen, nur gehalten von den kräftigen Armen, die seinen Körper umschlungen hielten. Auch der Gryffindor brauchte nur noch einen leidenschaftlichen Stoß, denn als er spürte, wie sich Dracos Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen, stürzte er ebenfalls über die Klippe und seine gespannte Erregung machte gnädiger Wonne Platz.

Seine Arme sicher und warm um den haltlos bebenden schmalen Körper in seiner Umarmung geschlossen, lehnte sich Harry, nachdem er sich vorsichtig aus Draco zurückgezogen hatte, gegen die Tischkante und genoß das Nachbeben seines Höhepunktes. 

Minutenlang war nur keuchendes Atmen zu hören, bevor sich Harry wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, um den Kopf zu heben und in Dracos Gesicht zu schauen. Dieser hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und sog Sauerstoff in seine Lungen, um seinen noch immer vernebelten Kopf wieder zu klären und in die Realität zurückzukehren. Er bot ein bezauberndes Bild mit seinen geröteten Wangen und den weichen blonden Haaren, die verschwitzt an seiner Stirn klebten.

Harry lächelte liebevoll, bevor er eine Hand von Dracos Rücken löste und diesem die Haare sachte aus der Stirn strich. Dann fuhren seine Finger zärtlich über das Gesicht des Slytherins, bevor sie dessen von ihren wilden Küssen geschwollene Lippen nachzeichneten und schließlich Dracos Kinn mit sanftem Griff festhielten.

Er zog Dracos Kopf zu sich und wenig später spürte der Blonde, wie sich warme und sanfte Lippen weich auf die seinen legten. Der daraus entstehende Kuß war vollkommen anders als die vorherigen, die wild und voller Begehren gewesen waren. 

Dieser jetzt war sacht, gefühlvoll und warm...voller Zuneigung und Liebe.

Wieder war es an Draco, aufzuseufzen. Geborgenheit in den starken Armen seines Gryffindors suchend, schmiegte er sich enger an diesen. Sofort festigte sich die liebevolle Umarmung und hüllte Draco in Sicherheit.

So verharrten sie beide, bis der Slytherin die Stille durchbrach.

„Das war Wahnsinn, Liebster. Es ist, als würde ich schweben, so leicht fühle ich mich nach unserer Vereinigung. Doch gleichzeitig...ich kann es kaum beschreiben, das Gefühl ist so umfassend und...einfach überwältigend...ich finde einfach keine Worte dafür. So kraftvoll und stürmisch wie heute war es noch nie."

„Was hast du erwartet", erwiderte Harrys Stimme mit leichtem Sarkasmus. Aber es klang auch bei ihm ein Hauch von Ehrfurcht in den wenigen Worten mit, ebenso wie zuvor bei Draco. „Erst hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich mitten im Unterricht so heiß zu machen, daß ich kurz vor der Explosion stehe – und dann hörst du einfach auf! Ich hatte gar keine Wahl, um diese aufgestaute Erregung wieder loszuwerden. Und du bist nun einmal der Einzige, mit dem ich Gefühle dieser Stärke teilen will, Dray. Mein geliebter Drache."

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte Draco ergriffen. Er kuschelte sich an den Älteren und legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter, woraufhin der Gryffindor zärtlich auf ihn hinablächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco", wisperte Harry ihm dann ins Ohr.

Nachdem sie noch einige Minuten eng aneinandergeschmiegt verharrt hatten, löste sich Harry widerwillig aus der warmen Umarmung. Mit einem Zauber richtete er ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild wieder so her, daß nicht jedem ins Gesicht sprang, was sie gerade getan hatten.

Dann nahm er Draco an der Hand, der zu ihm getreten war und heimlich verließen sie den leeren Klassenraum, in dem sich noch Minuten zuvor so heiße Szenen abgespielt hatten. Jetzt herrschte dort wieder Stille.

Harry und Draco trennten sich wenig später widerwillig ganz für den Tag, da jeder von ihnen in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zum Packen gehen mußte. Morgen würden schließlich die Sommerferien beginnen, die das junge Liebespaar sehnsuchtsvoll herbeigesehnt hatte. 

Daher tauschten sie noch einige heiße Küsse aus, bevor sie sich verabschiedeten.


	2. Train experiences

Chronicle of love

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung und allem, was euch sonst noch unbekannt vorkommt.

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: R

Warning: Das wird eine Aneinanderreihung lose zusammenhängender Slash-Episoden mit einem meiner absoluten Lieblingspairings! (Harry/Draco) Also, wer von euch diese Art Fanfics nicht mag, sollte hier nicht weiterlesen!

Für alle Anderen, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und vergeßt bitte die Kommis nicht!

Dragon's Angel

Part 2: Train experiences

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte überall in den Gängen aufgeregtes Geschnatter. 

Schüler eilten hin und her, letzte, vorher vergessene Sachen wurden noch eingepackt sowie Ferienpläne diskutiert. Ein heilloses Chaos herrschte auf den Fluren, als jeder Schüler, ob nun Erstkläßler oder Angehöriger der höheren Jahrgänge, gleichzeitig versuchte, sein Gepäck aus den Schlafräumen hinunter in die große Eingangshalle zu bringen. Dort versammelten sich die vier Häuser und bestiegen in kleinen Gruppen die Kutschen zum Bahnhof, von wo aus sie der Hogwarths Express in die wohlverdienten und langersehnten Sommerferien bringen würde.

Auch das Gryffindor-Trio hatte eine Kutsche bestiegen, gemeinsam mit Ginny und Neville. Harry war etwas traurig, daß Draco nicht bei ihnen war, hatten sie doch den ganzen Vormittag noch nicht ein Wort miteinander wechseln können – geschweige denn einen Begrüßungskuß.

Doch als Draco mit Blaise, Pansy und einigen anderen Slytherins aus dem 6.Jahrgang endlich aufgetaucht war, war die Kutsche schon voll und Harry hatte seinem Liebsten nur noch ein Lächeln schenken können, bevor sie losfuhren. Doch er versprach Draco, ihm einen Platz in seinem Abteil freizuhalten.

Fröhlich mit seinen Freunden über die nächsten Wochen schwatzend, verging die Zeit schnell und plötzlich hielt ihre Kutsche auch schon am Bahnhof. Die Gryffindor stiegen aus und suchten sich ein gemütliches Abteil im Hogwarths Express. 

Wie versprochen hielt Harry den Platz gegenüber für Draco frei, doch er bemerkte bald, daß dies wahrscheinlich gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Neville und Ginny waren schon bald darauf wieder verschwunden. Rons kleine Schwester suchte nach ihren Freundinnen und Neville hatte wieder einmal seine Kröte Trevor in dem Wirrwarr der vielen Schüler verloren und begab sich auf die eigentlich fast hoffnungslose Suche nach ihr.

Daher saßen außer Harry bald nur noch seine zwei besten Freunde mit ihm im Abteil und es bestand dadurch kein Platzmangel, als Draco eine halbe Stunde später durch die Tür trat. Etwas erschöpft aussehend, wuchtete der Blonde seinen Koffer auf den dafür vorgesehenen Gepäckträger und seufzte dann erleichtert auf.

Die drei Gryffindor hatten ihn aufmerksam beobachtet, doch nun griff Harry nach seinem Freund und zog diesen auf seinen Schoß. Draco keuchte zuerst überrascht auf, doch dann schlang er die Arme um Harrys Hals und küßte ihn zärtlich.

„Hallo", murmelte er dann leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Älteren.

„Selber hallo", erwiderte Harry schmunzelnd und zog Draco enger an sich, den warmen Körper in seinen Armen genießend. Der blonde Slytherin seufzte daraufhin leise wohlig auf und kuschelte sich an die breite Brust des Gryffindors.

So schmusten sie einige Minuten verliebt miteinander, die zwei anderen Insassen des Abteils völlig vergessend. Erst ein leises Räuspern riß sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit ineinander und beide blickten auf, direkt in Hermines amüsiert blickende Augen und Rons breites Grinsen. Als sowohl Harry als auch Draco leichte Röte in die Wangen stieg, biß sich Ron auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzulachen.

„Hallo, ihr Turteltauben. Ja, wir sind auch noch hier", grinste der Rothaarige dann.

Aus seiner bequemen Position auf Harrys Schoß heraus holte Draco seinen Zauberstab hervor, deutete damit auf Ron und meinte grummelnd: „Stör' nicht, sonst hex' ich dich. Du hast nicht den ganzen Vormittag mit einem Mädchen verbracht, die dem hysterischen Zusammenbruch nahe war, weil sie diesen einen blauen Pullover nicht finden konnte, den sie _unbedingt_ noch mitnehmen mußte.

Wenn sie so noch fünf Minuten so weitergemacht hätte, wäre ich ausgeflippt und Amok gelaufen!", ereiferte sich der Blonde. „Das Mädchen besitzt mindestens vier gleichfarbige blaue Pullover wie den, welchen sie suchte! Wie kann man nur so... so... ach, eben einfach so nervenaufreibend sein!"

Nach diesem Unmutsausbruch verkroch sich Draco wieder in Harrys Umarmung und schloß die Augen. Hermine und Ron dagegen sahen amüsiert, aber gleichzeitig auch verwirrt aus. Sie wußten nicht, von wem der Slytherin gesprochen hatte.

Harry dagegen schon, denn er hatte die Betreffende schon einmal in einer gleichartigen Situation erlebt. Daher schlich sich jetzt auch ein belustigtes Glitzern in seine smaragdgrünen Augen und er lächelte, bevor er Draco einen besänftigenden Kuß auf das weiche Haar drückte und ihn fester in die Arme nahm.

Dieser seufzte ein weiteres Mal auf, als er die sanften Liebkosungen spürte und seine Anspannung fiel immer mehr von dem Blonden ab, je länger Harry ihn liebevoll und beruhigend streichelte.

Auf die fragenden Blicke seiner beiden besten Freunde hin erklärte Harry grinsend: „Pansy." Als wäre dies genug Erläuterung, wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder Draco zu, der sich inzwischen vollkommen entspannt hatte und gegen ihn lehnte.

Harry nahm an, sein Freund würde dösen, doch dann erklang auf einmal die Stimme des Slytherins. „Du weißt schon, daß du unheimliches Glück mit deinen Freunden hast, mein Engel?"

Harry blinzelte irritiert, weil er nicht wußte, worauf Draco hinauswollte. Dennoch lächelte er Ron und Hermine an, die ebenso neugierig wegen der ungewöhnlichen Bemerkung waren. „Ich wette, daß Hermine heute morgen die Ruhe selbst war, all die Sachen, die sie brauchte, schon gestern früh gepackt hatte und alles in Allem somit das Auge im Sturm darstellte. Habe ich Recht?", wollte Draco wissen, indem er die Augen öffnete und das Trio nacheinander ansah.

Während Harry und Ron grinsten und zustimmend nickten, wurde Hermine leicht rot. Sie hatte sogar schon vorgestern gepackt, um noch etwas mehr Zeit zum Lernen zu haben. Doch es war ganz einfach ihre Natur, lange voraus zu planen.

„Wußte ich es doch. Wie schade, daß nicht alle Mädchen so sein können", meinte Draco, „das wäre wunderbar für meine Nerven. Und du, Ron, du bist...", wollte Draco weitersprechen, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen, der trocken einwarf: „Pansys Zwilling."

Nach diesen Worten begannen Hermine und Harry laut zu lachen, während Rons Gesichtsfarbe seinem Haar Konkurrenz zu machen versuchte und Draco den Rothaarigen ungläubig anblickte. „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr", murmelte er dann, mit erschrocken geweiteten, silberblauen Augen an Harry gewandt. „Du willst mir wirklich weismachen, so etwas...Chaotisches wie Pansy gibt es zweimal?"

„Du hast den Beweis vor dir", lächelte Hermine, während Rons Röte noch um eine weitere Schattierung zunahm. Harry schmunzelte leicht, als er sich an den heutigen Morgen erinnerte, als Ron wie ein aufgescheutes Huhn im Schlafsaal der Jungen des 6. Jahrgangs herumgerannt war und nach Dingen suchte, die er unbedingt mit nach Hause nehmen mußte und in dem Chaos nicht fand.

Als er dies Draco leise ins Ohr flüsterte, stöhnte dieser gequält auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Robe. „Das ist nicht wahr", murmelte der Blonde. „Wie kann man nur. Habt Erbarmen." Seine theatralisch übertriebene Darstellung hatte ein allgemeines Lachen zur Folge, womit das leidige Thema beendet wurde und im Abteil der vier Freunde angenehmes Schweigen einkehrte.

Nachdem Draco und Harry für's Erste genug geschmust hatten, setzte sich Draco auf den Platz gegenüber dem Schwarzhaarigen. Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig, während Hermine und Harry lasen und Ron Draco zu einer Runde Zauberschach überredete, die er erst nach einer ganzen Weile knapp gewann.

Danach unterhielten sich die Vier über ihre Pläne für die Ferien, wobei Hermine und Ron ebenfalls große Pläne hatten, denn sie wollten gemeinsam mit ihren Familien in den ersten drei Wochen nach Ägypten zu Ron Bruder Bill reisen. 

Schließlich seufzte Hermine jedoch auf und löste sich aus den Zukunftsträumen, stupste Ron leicht an und meinte: „Wir müssen noch den Zug kontrollieren, Ron. Unsere Aufgabe als Vertrauensschüler ist eine große Verantwortung", setzte sie noch hinzu, als ihr rothaariger Freund protestieren wollte. 

Als er diesen Tonfall hörte, gab Ron lieber nach und auch Harry und Draco setzten sich gerader auf. Als die beiden jedoch ebenfalls aufstehen wollten, winkte Hermine auf einmal ab und meinte: „Bleibt sitzen, ihr Zwei. Ron und ich übernehmen das."

Erstaunt, aber dankbar, um diese Pflicht herumgekommen zu sein, blickten Harry und sein Gefährte das braunhaarige Mädchen an, die sie verschmitzt anlächelte. 

Ron hingegen maulte leise vor sich hin: „Warum dürfen die Beiden hierbleiben und ich muß mitgehen?" Hermine schenkte dem rothaarigen Gryffindor daraufhin einen bezeichnenden Blick, der ihn ergeben nicken ließ. „Komme ja schon", murmelte er.

Gemeinsam verließen Harrys zwei beste Freunde das Abteil, in dem daraufhin Ruhe einkehrte, als Harry, die Stille genießend, die Augen schloß und sich zurücklehnte.

Irgendwann fühlte er jedoch einen brennenden Blick auf sich ruhen und öffnete die Augen wieder. Als er seinen Freund betrachtete, flammte ein Stromstoß an Erregung durch ihn hindurch, denn der Hunger in den Augen des Slytherins war nicht mißzuverstehen oder gar zu übersehen.

Einige Minuten maßen sie sich mit leidenschaftlichen Blicken und fühlten beide ihre Erregung steigen, bis sich Draco nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, als er mitansah, wie Harry einladend seine Beine etwas öffnete und ihn dabei nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Der Slytherin erhob sich und hatte das Abteil mit einem Schritt durchquert. Sich über Harry beugend, stützte er die Hände auf die Lehnen beiderseits von dessen Körper, bevor er seinen schwarzhaarigen Liebsten küßte. Dieser erwiderte den Kuß mit vollster Hingabe und vertiefte ihn kurz darauf.

Lange Minuten verschmolzen ihre Lippen voller Leidenschaft, aber auch Sanftheit miteinander, bevor sie sich widerstrebend lösten, um Luft zu holen. Diese Zeit nutzte Harry, um mit einigen komplizierten Zaubern ihr Abteil zu verriegeln und mit einem starken Silencio-Zauber zu belegen.

Für diese Vorsicht bekam er einen weiteren sanften Kuß, bevor Draco an seiner weichen Unterlippe zu knabbern begann, bevor der Slytherin zärtlich mit seiner Zunge darüberfuhr. Harry seufzte genießerisch auf und öffnete leicht den Mund, was sein Gefährte dazu nutzte, seine Zunge behutsam in die feuchte Mundhöhle des Schwarzhaarigen vordringen zu lassen.

Das Aroma nach Minze und Honig berauschte Dracos Sinne und auch er konnte ein Stöhnen aufgrund der Sinnesüberlastung nicht unterdrücken. Daher zog er sich auch wieder aus Harrys Mundhöhle zurück und fuhr statt dessen mit seinen Lippen über dessen Kinn den Hals hinab.

Dicht an dicht sanfte, aber feurige Küsse auf die samtige Haut dort setzend, brachte er Harrys Körper damit zum Erzittern. Doch Draco hatte nicht vor, jetzt zu stoppen. Daher öffnete er Harrys schwarze Robe und dann sein Hemd.

Sanft über die gebräunte Haut streichelnd, die er entblößt hatte, spürte Draco, wie Harry Schauer der Erregung durchliefen. Die Hände des Gryffindors hatten sich inzwischen auch einen Weg unter Dracos Robe gesucht und strichen den Rücken des Blonden hinauf und hinab. Das ließ auch Draco erzittern.

Sanft ließ er seine Hände zu Harrys schlanken Beinen wandern und drückte diese vorsichtig auseinander, bis er dazwischen stehen konnte. Dann küßte er Harry noch einmal voller zurückgehaltener Wildheit, bevor er sich vor den Gryffindor kniete.

Harry beobachtete ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, die vor Erregung dunkelgrün waren und Draco an einen Wald erinnerten. Indem er weiterhin zärtlich über Harrys weiche Haut küßte, beschäftigten sich die Finger des Blonden mit dessen Hose. 

Als er sie schließlich geöffnet hatte, hob Harry willig sein Becken etwas an, um Draco zu helfen, das Kleidungsstück zu entfernen. Auch seine Shorts wurden auf diese Art und Weise aus dem Weg geräumt.

Draco faßte nun mit seinen Händen um Harrys schmale Taille und rückte seinen Gefährten weiter nach vorn, bis dieser halb in seinem Sitz lag. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Hand von Harrys Oberkörper langsam abwärts, beginnend bei den sensiblen Brustwarzen, welche er mit kreisenden Bewegungen so lange erregte, bis Harry nur noch keuchend atmete wegen der Hitzewellen, die ihn durchfuhren.

Das Zittern des Gryffindors hatte zugenommen und seine Hände lagen fest auf den Lehnen seines Sitzes. Draco hingegen glitt nun tiefer mit seiner Hand, streichelte ein paar Mal über Harrys flachen Bauch, bevor er sich schließlich seinem eigentlichen Ziel näherte.

Harrys Erregung war inzwischen unübersehbar und Draco bewunderte das Resultat seiner Bemühungen eine Weile, bevor er sanft mit der Hand über Harrys Männlichkeit zu streichen begann. In ruhigen und stetigen Bewegungen fuhr er mit zärtlichen Fingern dessen ganze Länge hinauf und hinab, wodurch sich das Glied pochend verhärtete und Harry erstickt aufkeuchte.

Instinktiv schob er sich Dracos Hand entgegen, deren intensive Berührungen den Gryffindor langsam in Ekstase versetzten. Als der Slytherin sah, wie weit er Harry schon getrieben hatte, entschloß er sich zum nächsten Schritt.

Seine Hand entfernend, ersetzte er sie durch seinen Mund. Harrys schlanker Körper verspannte sich und er verkrampfte seine Hände im Stoff der Lehnen. Ein kehliges Aufstöhnen entrang sich dem Schwarzhaarigen, als er die weichen Lippen spürte, die ihn in Besitz nahmen. 

Dracos Zunge leckte vorsichtig über die Spitze von Harry Glied, bevor er die pochende Härte in sich aufnahm und vorsichtig zu saugen begann. Daraufhin hob sich ihm Harrys Becken in einer instinktiven Reaktion entgegen, stumm darum bettelnd, tiefer in der feuchtheißen Mundhöhle versenkt zu werden. Der Slytherin entsprach diesem Wunsch, der auch durch die Hände in seinen Haaren ausgedrückt wurde, die ihn sanft tiefer zu dirigieren versuchten.

Harrys Männlichkeit in ihrer ganzen Länge aufnehmend und mit der Zunge umfahrend, steigerte Draco in den nächsten Minuten den Rhythmus immer weiter, bis der Körper des Gryffindors unter dem Sturm der Emotionen in ihm so stark zitterte und bebte, daß Draco ihn vorsichtig festhalten mußte.

Dann war die Grenze erreicht und Harry erreichte seinen Höhepunkt mit einem heiseren Aufschrei, bevor er heftig atmend in dem Abteilsitz zusammensackte.

Sein blonder Gefährte betrachtete ihn für einige Momente zufrieden, bevor er sich wieder erhob. Jetzt machte sich seine eigene Erregung bemerkbar, die er um Harrys Willen lange unterdrückt hatte. Doch jetzt schmerzte sie ihn fast körperlich.

Draco versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und setzte sich wieder in den Sitz Harry gegenüber, um dessen Schönheit, verstärkt von den Folgen seines gerade erlebten Höhepunktes, in sich aufzunehmen.

Doch selbst die heftigen Nachbeben, die Harrys Körper wellenförmig durchrannen, ließen den Gryffindor den Zustand seines Freundes nicht übersehen. Daher erhob er sich, als er seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und kam auf Draco zu, der ihm mit kaum verhüllter Leidenschaft entgegensah.

Bei dem Slytherin angekommen, ließ Harry mit einem Zauber einfach dessen Hose und Shorts verschwinden und stellte sich dann breitbeinig über dessen Schoß. Das veranlaßte Draco dazu, ihn fragend anzusehen, seine unübersehbare Erregung ignorierend. Harry hingegen lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte dicht an seinen Lippen: „Jetzt bist du an der Reihe, Liebster."

Und während er Dracos Lippen in Besitz nahm, ließ er sich gleichzeitig in dessen Schoß nieder. Dabei versenkte er Dracos hartes Glied Stück für Stück in seinem Körper, was sie beide heiser in ihren Kuß aufstöhnen ließ. Doch nun ließ der Slytherin alle Zurückhaltung fallen und umfaßte Harrys muskulösen Körper mit seinen Armen, um ihn tiefer in seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Dadurch stieß er immer weiter in Harry vor, der aufkeuchend den Kopf zurückwarf, während er sich an Dracos Schultern festhielt.

Dann, während er Dracos Blick mit dem seinen festhielt, begann Harry sich zu bewegen, was seinem Liebsten ein kehliges Stöhnen entlockte, bevor er reagierte und nun seinerseits erneut die Initiative ergriff. Mit langsamen, ruhigen Stößen baute Draco einen stetig steigenden Rhythmus auf, mit dem er Harry nahm.

Dieser kooperierte, indem er jedem der sanften Stöße entgegenkam und Draco jedes Mal tief in seiner heißen Enge gefangennahm, was den Blonden in immer größere Erregung versetzte und ihn den Gipfel seiner Leidenschaft erklimmen ließ.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und ihre aufeinander aufbauenden Handlungen und Reaktionen führten dazu, daß Draco Harrys Taille auf einmal wieder fester mit den Händen umgriff, um ihn festzuhalten, als sein Becken plötzlich kraftvoll nach oben stieß. Dies führte zu einem überwältigenden Reizausstoß in Harrys angespanntem Körper und er erklomm den Gipfel, dicht gefolgt von Draco, dessen Beherrschung durch das Zusammenziehen von Harrys Muskeln endgültig gebrochen wurde.

Zwei Aufschreie dicht hintereinander, voller Ekstase, waren innerhalb des Abteils zu hören, bevor Harry auf Draco zusammensank und ihn mit offener Zärtlichkeit auf den Oberkörper küßte.

Dieser antwortete auf diese liebevolle Geste mit einem genußvollen Seufzer, bevor er sich behutsam aus Harry zurückzog, diesen jedoch nicht aus seinen Armen freiließ, sondern ihn im Gegenteil noch enger an sich heranzog. Dicht aneinandergeschmiegt verarbeiteten die Liebenden ihre neue Erfahrung, welche sie sich wundervoll und belebt fühlen ließ...vor allem aber mit Körper und Seele aneinandergebunden.

Jedes körperliche Zusammensein führte dazu, daß sie sich einander auch emotional und seelisch näher fühlten, den Anderen besser kennenlernten und ihn beschützten durch ihre starken Gefühle füreinander, die weit über das Körperliche hinausgingen.

Schließlich regte sich Harry jedoch, hob den Kopf und lächelte Draco liebevoll an, der daraufhin sanfte Küsse auf Harrys Gesicht tupfte, diesen zärtlich verwöhnend.

Erst nach einer geraumen Weile entzog sich der Gryffindor dieser innigen Geste, die er zuvor in vollen Zügen genossen hatte. Doch es wurde langsam Zeit, denn sicher war der Zug bald in Kings Cross angekommen und dann mußten sie beide fertig umgezogen sein.

Mit einem letzten gefühlvollen Kuß machte sich das junge Paar also daran, sich fertig zu machen, wobei sie sich aber immer wieder flüchtig berührten. Diese leichten und manchmal sogar unbewußten Bewegungen waren eine sichtbare Geste ihrer Vertrautheit und Zuneigung. So kam es nicht von ungefähr, daß die zwei jungen Männer, als Ron und Hermine schließlich wiederkamen, aneinandergelehnt dasaßen. Harry hatte seine Arme erneut liebevoll um Draco geschlungen und seinen Kopf auf dessen blondem Haar abgelegt, während der Jüngere mit abwesenden, zarten Bewegungen seine Hände streichelte, die auf Dracos Bauch verschränkt waren.

Gemeinsam boten der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und der blonde Slytherin ein wirklich bezauberndes Bild, so daß Hermine und Ron es bedauerten, die Beiden stören zu müssen. Doch der Zug lief inzwischen auf dem Bahnhof von London ein und sie alle mußten aussteigen.

Die friedliche Stimmung, die Draco und seinen Liebsten noch wenige Minuten zuvor umhüllt hatte, schwand rasch, als sie gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermine und Dutzenden anderer Schüler den Hogwarths Express verließen und auf den schon mit wartenden Familienmitgliedern überfüllten Bahnsteig traten.

Auch die Weasleys waren gekommen, um ihre Kinder abzuholen. Somit waren alle vier Jugendliche kurz darauf von vielen herzlichen Armen umgeben, die sie voller Enthusiasmus begrüßten. Blinzelnd und überrascht befreite sich Draco vorsichtig aus den Armen, die ihn festhielten hielten und stolperte einen Schritt zurück. Er war eine derart fröhliche, laute Art der Begrüßung einfach nicht gewohnt.

Dann schlangen sich plötzlich erneut starke Arme um ihn und sofort fühlte Draco, wie ruhige Wärme seinen Körper durchfloß. Harrys Gegenwart gab ihm jedes Mal das innere Gleichgewicht wieder. Der Slytherin legte den Kopf gegen die Schulter hinter sich und blickte dankbar empor.

Smaragdgrüne Augen voller Leben und Wärme funkelten zärtlich auf ihn hinab, ein amüsiertes schalkhaftes Lächeln in ihren Tiefen verborgen. Draco erkannte daraufhin mit plötzlicher Sicherheit, daß Harry gewußt hatte, was auf sie zukommen würde, als sie den Zug verließen. Anscheinend hatte ihn seine Reaktion belustigt.

Draco lächelte sanft, bevor er sich wieder den versammelten Weasleys zuwandte, die Harry und ihn aufmerksam beobachteten. Mrs. Weasley blickte ihn und seinen Liebsten mit mütterlicher Güte an, während ihr Mann damit beschäftigt war, seine Familie und Hermine dazu zu veranlassen, endlich ihre Abschiedsrunde zu starten, damit sie den Bahnsteig verlassen konnten, um nach Hause zu fahren.

Na, wie war das? Ich dachte, wenn die Beiden schon von Hogwarths aus in die Ferien starten, muß man doch die Zeit bis nach London ausgiebig nutzen, oder? Jedenfalls ließ mich der Gedanke nicht los, so daß ich diese Episode noch eingeschoben habe, bevor Harry und Draco nach Malfoy Manor gelangen.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und flehe um Kommis, egal ob nun mit Lob oder Kritik!

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Dragon's Angel


	3. Sweet seduction

Chronicle of love

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung und allem, was euch sonst noch unbekannt vorkommt.

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: R

Warning: Das wird eine Aneinanderreihung lose zusammenhängender Slash-Episoden mit einem meiner Lieblingspairings! (Harry/Draco) Also, wer von euch diese Art Fanfics nicht mag, sollte hier nicht weiterlesen!

Für alle Anderen, viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, gebt mir Kommis !

Dragon's Angel

Part 3: Sweet seduction

Nach vielen Umarmungen, Wünschen für eine schöne Ferienzeit und dem mehrfach ausgetauschten Versprechen, sich gegenseitig zu schreiben, trennten sich Harry und Draco schließlich von den Weasleys und Hermine, um von dem dafür eingerichteten Feuerplatz nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn er per Flohpulver reiste, überkam Harry leichter Schwindel und die Welt drehte sich immer schneller um ihn herum, bis sie plötzlich abrupterweise wieder zum Halten kam. Der Gryffindor taumelte aus dem Feuer und landete in den auf ihn wartenden Armen seines Freundes, der Harrys Reaktion auf diese Art des Reisens inzwischen gut genug kannte, um diesen vor einem Fall bewahren zu können.

Jetzt war es Harry, der den Blonden dankbar anblickte. Draco wartete, bis er sicher war, daß sein Freund wieder allein stehen konnte, dann gab er ihm einen Kuß auf die Nasenspitze und bedeutete Harry, ihm zu folgen.

In den nächsten Minuten führte Draco Harry stolz durch sein Zuhause. Als erstes besichtigten sie das Erdgeschoß mit dem großen Speisesaal, der riesigen Bibliothek, einer Küche sowie mehreren Arbeitszimmern.

Dann stiegen sie gemeinsam in den oberen Stock hinauf, in dem auch Dracos Räume lagen. Harry war sehr beeindruckt von der Pracht und dennoch erlesenen, stilvollen Eleganz der Ausstattung von Malfoy Manor. Man merkte, daß die Familie viel Geld besaß und es gut zu nutzen verstand.

Dracos Zimmer waren in hellen Farben gestrichen, die mit den dazu kontrastierenden dunklen Möbeln ein faszinierendes Spiel von Licht und Schatten schufen. Der Wohnraum wurde von einer großen dunkelblauen Couch beherrscht, neben welcher zwei gleichfarbige tiefe Sessel um einen Mahagoni-Tisch standen und zum Hineinkuscheln einluden. 

An einer Wand zog ein mächtiger Kamin die Blicke auf sich, vor dem ein dichtes Fell lag. Zwei andere Wände wurden von mehreren hohen Regalen gesäumt, auf denen dichtgedrängt Bücher standen. Interessiert näherte sich Harry den Regalen und las aufmerksam einige der Buchtitel, was Draco kopfschüttelnd beobachtete.

Nachdem der Blonde seinem Freund rasch noch sein Schlafzimmer und das angrenzende Bad gezeigt hatten, waren sie beide hungrig. Auf ein Signal erschien ein Hauself und fragte nach ihren Wünschen, denen sogleich eilfertig entsprochen wurde. Als sie endlich satt waren, wurde es langsam später Abend und sie ließen sich in die weichen Sessel fallen. 

Ein angeregtes Gespräch war bald im Gange, als die Zwei ein Thema nach dem anderen abhandelten – von der Schule über Quidditch bis hin zu den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen und Monate. Schließlich erstarb ihr Gelächter und das humorvolle Necken der Liebenden und angenehme Stille senkte sich über sie. Draco hatte den Kopf auf die Lehne des Sessels gelegt und starrte gedankenverloren in das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin. Das vorhergegangene Gespräch mit Harry hatte viele Erinnerungen geweckt und ihm dabei klargemacht, wie wohl er sich in der Gesellschaft des Schwarzhaarigen fühlte. 

Mit ihm konnte er über alles reden, ihm alles erzählen. 

Harry hingegen, der sich in seinem Sessel zusammengerollt hatte, beobachtete schon eine ganze Weile den Blonden. Das Feuer schloß eine schimmernde Aura aus Licht um seinen Slytherin, der im Moment so friedvoll und zerbrechlich aussah. Der Gryffindor spürte in sich tiefe Liebe für diesen jungen Mann aufwallen, als er Draco mit sanften Augen betrachtete.

Schließlich erhob er sich und trat leise und geschmeidig auf Draco zu. Dieser wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry sich auf der Armlehne seines Sessels niederließ und ihm zärtlich über die Wange strich. Aufblickend sah der Blonde den gefühlvollen Ausdruck in den smaragdgrünen Augen, die er so sehr liebte.

Draco versank in dem leuchtenden Grün, so daß er sich ohne Widerstreben aus dem Sessel emporziehen ließ, als Harrys Hände ihn dazu veranlaßten. Der Gryffindor zog seinen Liebsten in eine enge Umarmung und streichelte ihm dabei liebevoll über den schmalen Rücken, was sich Draco unwillkürlich noch tiefer an seiner Brust vergraben ließ. Beide genossen ihre körperliche Nähe, die ihnen Wärme schenkte.

Doch dann, während er seine Umarmung wieder etwas öffnete, senkte Harry den Kopf herab und begann, hauchzarte Küsse auf Dracos Gesicht zu verteilen, dessen Augen sich daraufhin genießerisch schlossen.

Sanfte Küsse verteilend, arbeitete sich der Schwarzhaarige langsam weiter vor, bis er schließlich bei Dracos Mund angekommen war und diesen zu erforschen begann. Er setzte einen Kuß in den linken Mundwinkel und leckte dann mit seiner Zunge leicht über die Unterlippe des Jüngeren, bevor er behutsam an ihr zu knabbern begann.

Ein gedehntes Seufzen entrang sich Draco, welcher sich willig der zärtlichen Aktion überließ und sich gegen Harrys Körper lehnte. Angespornt durch diesen Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit, verstärkte der Gryffindor seine Bemühungen, indem er nochmals sanft mit seinem Mund über Dracos Unterlippe strich.

Dann verschloß er die Lippen des Blonden mit den seinen in einem liebevollen Kuß, der Dracos Sinne verwirrte in seiner Intensität an Gefühl. Während er seinen blonden Freund mit seinem Kuß Schauer über den Rücken jagte, dirigierte Harry ihn langsam und unmerklich rückwärts Richtung Feuer.

Dort angekommen, brach Harry die Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen, um Luft zu holen, die inzwischen dringend nötig war. Auch Draco rang heftig keuchend nach Atem, sah im gleichen Augenblick aber auch mit verschleierten Augen voller Hingabe zu Harry auf. Dieser spürte Dracos Nachgiebigkeit, was ihn warm lächeln ließ, bevor er sich erneut zu den Lippen des Slytherins herunterbeugte und sie wieder in Besitz nahm, diesmal etwas leidenschaftlicher, dennoch aber sehr sanft und zärtlich.

Währenddessen strichen Harrys Hände über Dracos Rücken und seine Seiten, streichelten behutsam über den schmalen Körper in seiner Umarmung. Schließlich jedoch landeten sie am Bund der Jeans des Jüngeren, aus dem heraus sie dessen hellgraues Hemd befreiten. 

Als Haut endlich auf Haut traf, Fingerspitzen über samtene Haut glitten, erschauerte Draco genußvoll und stöhnte leise in Harrys Mund. Für diesen war dies ein Zeichen, mit seinen Bemühungen fortzufahren. Daher öffnete er langsam das Hemd, während er mit der Zunge sanft über Dracos Lippen strich und um Einlaß bat. Dieser wurde ihm auch sofort gewährt und Harrys Zunge begann, die feuchtheiße Mundhöhle seines Liebsten zu erkunden. Erregt durch den Eindringling durchlief Draco ein wellenförmiger Schauer, der ihn erzittern ließ. Aber er brachte nun auch seine eigene Zunge ins Spiel und antwortete auf das neckende Stupsen der Zunge des Gryffindors.

Das sich entwickelnde sanfte Zungenspiel lenkte Draco davon ab, daß es Harry mittlerweile gelungen war, sein Hemd völlig zu öffnen und von seinen Schultern herabzustreifen. Das Seidenhemd glitt zu Boden und blieb dort unbeachtet liegen.

Von dem störenden Stoff befreit, hatten Harrys Hände nun vollen Zugang zu Dracos Oberkörper, was er auch in ganzem Umfang ausnutzte. Zärtlich streichelnd, neckend oder aber auch lustvoll erregend, als sie sensible Brustwarzen erreichten, erforschten die Hände des Älteren die cremigweiße Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen.

Schließlich unterbrach Harry ihren Kuß und setzte sanfte, aber dennoch brennende Küsse Dracos Kinn hinab, fuhr dann dessen Halsschlagader mit seiner Zunge nach, was Draco den Kopf nach hinten neigen und sich erschauernd an ihm festhalten ließ. Entflammte Haut hinterlassend zog Harrys Mund eine heiße Spur abwärts über den Körper des Blonden. Dieser zitterte vor Wonne unter den verführerischen Handlungen auf seiner Gestalt, die seine Sinne mit den unterschiedlichsten Reizen überfluteten, bis Draco in seinen Gefühlen fast ertrank.

Harrys weiche Lippen beschäftigten sich bald darauf mit Dracos linker Brustwarze, die er zärtlich umkreiste und dann mit seiner Zunge sanft leckte, bevor er schließlich behutsam hineinbiß. Daraufhin verkrampften sich Dracos Hände in seiner Kleidung, während sich dem Jüngeren ein erstickter, kehliger Schrei entrang.

Sich danach auf die gleiche Weise mit der rechten Brustwarze befassend, um seinen blonden Freund damit noch mehr in lodernde Flammen zu versetzen, ließ Harry erneut seine Finger zu dem Bund der schwarzen Jeans wandern. Seine Linke stützte den Rücken des Slytherins, während die rechte Hand noch tiefer glitt. Sanft fuhr sie zwischen Dracos schlanke Beine und drückte diese etwas auseinander.

Als Harrys forschende Hand mehrmals über den Stoff im Schritt des Jüngeren glitt, erzitterte dieser lustvoll und stöhnte wiederum heiser auf. Anhand des bebenden Körpers und der zitternden Beine, welche Draco kaum noch zu tragen vermochten, erkannte Harry, daß dieser für den nächsten Schritt bereit war.

Indem seine Finger begannen, geschickt Dracos Hose zu öffnen, küßte sich Harry seinen Weg über dessen Körper wieder empor zu seinem Hals, bevor er mit dem Kopf ein Stück zurückwich. Sich niederkniend, zog er seinem Gefährten die Hose herunter, erhob sich jedoch sofort wieder, um Draco sanft auf seine Arme zu heben.

Der Blonde seufzte auf, war jedoch inzwischen zu sehr in seiner Erregung gefangen, um mehr zu tun, als all das, was jetzt noch folgen würde, aus vollstem Herzen zu genießen. Daher sah er nur aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, die in hellem Silberblau erstrahlten, verlangend und hingebungsvoll zu Harry auf, welcher ihn jetzt behutsam auf das große, weiche Eisbärenfell vor dem Kamin legte.

Dann zog auch Harry sich rasch seine Kleidung aus, die ganze Zeit über Draco beobachtend, dessen schmale Gestalt von dem Feuer mit Licht übergossen wurde, das die helle Haut vergoldete und sie schimmern ließ. Zu dem ergreifenden Anblick trugen die leicht geöffneten, weichen Lippen, die etwas geschwollen waren ebenso bei wie der Hauch von erregtem Rot auf Dracos Wangen.

Als der Gryffindor sich fertig entkleidet hatte, stand er trotzdem noch einen Moment still da und sog Dracos Anblick in sich auf. Dann streckte ihm sein Slytherin jedoch auf einmal bittend die Hand entgegen und dem konnte Harry nicht widerstehen.

Mit einem raschen Schritt trat er wieder zu dem Jüngeren, der ausgestreckt auf dem Bärenfell lag und ihm aus leidenschaftlich glänzenden Augen entgegenblickte. Harry kniete sich neben den schmalen, erregt zitternden Körper und strich mit seiner Hand über die warme Haut, was Draco zu einem Aufbäumen veranlaßte. 

Ein rauhes Keuchen entfuhr dem Blonden, als die Hand des Gryffindors wieder über seinen flachen Bauch in seinen Schritt wanderte. Sanft über die deutliche Erregung dort streichend, erhöhte Harry weiterhin Dracos Lust, bis dieser immer schwerer und nur noch abgehackt atmete.

Draco brachte dadurch keinen vernünftigen Satz mehr zustande, doch als Harry ihm in die von Verlangen verdunkelten Augen sah, erkannte er dort das Flehen um Erlösung von der sanften Folterqual.

Liebevoll lächelnd beugte sich Harry zu Dracos Mund herab und schenkte ihm einen intensiven, begehrlichen Kuß, bevor er den Slytherin von seinen Shorts befreite und sich dann zwischen dessen sich bereitwillig öffnende Beine legte. Sich rechts und links von dessen Körper aufstützend, drang Harry dann behutsam und sehr vorsichtig in Draco ein, woraufhin dieser sich unter einer starken Welle aus Leidenschaft und ungezügeltem Verlangen aufbäumte.

Dracos Beine schlangen sich instinktiv um Harrys Hüften, um diesen noch tiefer in sich hineinzuziehen, was beiden ein Aufkeuchen entlockte. Doch während sich die Hände des Slytherins in dem weichen Fell verkrampften, auf dem er lag, richtete sich Harry wieder auf. In seiner knienden Position faßte er mit den Händen um Dracos schmale Taille und hielt sie mit kräftigem, aber sanften Griff fest, als er schließlich begann, langsam und in einem ruhigen, stetigen Rhythmus zuzustoßen.

Draco reagierte mit einem langgedehnten Stöhnen, als er mit sanften, tiefen Stößen genommen wurde. Er fühlte, wie Harry mit einer Hand zärtlich über seinen Bauch strich, um ihn zu beruhigen, während der Gryffindor sich gleichzeitig tief in seinem Körper versenkte.

Das sanfte, gleichmäßige Zustoßen voller Kraft ließ Draco Stück für Stück weiter der Realität entschwinden, während er immer höher auf den Gipfel der Lust kletterte. Sein Körper verspannte sich, Hitze in Wellen durch ihn hindurchrinnend und ihn mit ihrem Feuer verbrennend. Schließlich hielt Draco es nicht mehr aus und bäumte sich, angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, auf, Harry entgegen. Dieser griff rasch zu und zog Dracos Körper somit auf seinen Schoß.

Als Harry dadurch mit einem Mal vollständig in ihm versenkt war und tief in Dracos Inneren dessen empfindlichen Punkt genau traf, war dies der Moment, an dem der in dem Slytherin angestaute Druck sein Ventil fand und er stumm aufschreiend, fest an Harry geklammert, explodierte.

Der Gryffindor spürte Dracos Körper zusammenfahren und dann, wie dieser von der Wucht seines Höhepunktes getrieben hochfuhr, bevor er wieder in Harrys Schoß zurücksank. Dies war auch für den Älteren genug, um den Gipfel zu erklimmen. Harry durchfuhren Blitze des Verlangens, die ihn in ihrer Macht schüttelten.

Doch noch während er den Nachhall dieser unglaublich schönen Verschmelzung mit Draco genoß, hielt er diesen fest und sanft mit seinen Armen umschlungen an seiner Brust geborgen. Beruhigend streichelte er zärtlich über den Rücken seines Liebsten, zeichnete ihm abstrakte Muster auf die helle Haut und murmelte ihm sanfte Liebkosungen ins Ohr.

Und bald darauf zeigten Harrys Bemühungen Erfolg, als sich Dracos Körper immer mehr wieder entspannte und ein ruhiger Friede von ihm ausging, gemischt mit dem Nachhall gesättigten Wohlbefindens. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor spürte, daß sich Draco in seinen Armen sehr wohl und geborgen fühlte, daher ließ er ihn auch nicht los, als er sich aus ihm zurückzog und dann zurücklegte.

Mit dem weichen Eisbärenfall unter sich, lag Harry während der nächsten Minuten einfach nur da, Dracos Rücken liebevoll streicheln, der halb auf ihm lag, das Gesicht an seiner Brust geborgen. 

Schließlich regte sich der Slytherin wieder, hob den Kopf und küßte Harry voller Gefühl auf die Stelle, an der er dessen Herz schlagen hörte. Dann sah Draco auf, in Harrys smaragdgrüne, liebevolle Augen hinein, die ihn voll herzlicher Wärme anlächelten. Angesichts dieser umfassenden Zärtlichkeit stockte dem Blonden kurz der Atem, doch dann ließ er seine eigene Liebe ungehemmt aus sich herausströmen, als er Harry dankbar für diese Erfahrung küßte.

Dieser Abend würde für immer in seinem Gedächtnis verankert bleiben, das war ihm bewußt. Vor allem würde er von nun kein weiches Fell mehr betrachten können ohne daß ihm herrlich warm und schwer im Bauch werden würde bei der Erinnerung an die Freuden, die Harry ihm auf einem solchen bereitet hatte...

Hmm, das will ich auch gern mal erleben. Das wäre für mich die pure Romantik, allein mit dem geliebten Menschen, der mich auf einem weichen Fell vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer in Leidenschaft brennen läßt...ach, Träume, süße Träume... (*Harry für sich haben will, um auch so etwas zu erleben...* *es sich dann widerstrebend anders überlegt und ihn Draco zurückgibt, um das nächste Kapitel schreiben zu können*)

Hier ein kleiner Tip, wie's weitergeht: Was am nächsten Morgen geschah...

Neugierig geworden?

Vielen Dank für alle, die mir inzwischen Kommis geschrieben haben!

**Blue2706:** Danke, danke, danke! Der erste Kommi zu einer Story von mir kam von dir! (*Blumenstrauß überreicht und wie irre grinst*) Danke für den Tip mit den anonymen Reviews. (*smile*)

**Nevathiel:** Danke für deinen lieben Kommi!

**Meretsegert:** Danke für das Lob! Mein Schreibstil war meiner Deutschlehrerin immer etwas zu kompliziert (*Bandwurmsätze liebt*), aber ich bin froh, daß er dir gefällt. (*freu*)

**Alagar-Loth:** Ja, ja, Männer und ihr unersättlicher Hunger... (*räusper* *erinnert sich gerade daran, daß sie ja die armen Charaktere dazu bringt, überall Sex zu haben* *egal*). Apropos Kreativität...ich habe schon noch einige Ideen für den Liebesurlaub der Beiden! (*noch zu schreibende Kapitel auf der Plotliste zählt... ja, das wird schon noch mehr...keine Sorge!*) Auch dir ein dickes Danke für den Tip mit den anonymen Reviews! (*smile, smile*)

Aber: Wer eine interessante Idee hat, in welcher Situation oder Umgebung Harry und sein Drache noch ihre Gefühle ausleben könnten, kann mir gern einen diesbezüglichen Kommi schreiben! Ich werde ihn dann versuchen, umzusetzen (natürlich der Inspirationsquelle gewidmet)! Ansonsten, wie schon gesagt, keine Sorge, meine Ideen sprudeln zur Zeit und ich habe dementsprechend noch einige Chaps vor mir!

Dragon's Angel


	4. Loving Intensity

Chronicle of love

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung und allem, was euch sonst noch unbekannt vorkommt.

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: R 

Warning: Das ist eine Aneinanderreihung lose zusammenhängender Slash-Episoden mit einem meiner absoluten Lieblingspairings! (Harry/Draco) Also, wer von euch diese Art Fanfics nicht mag, sollte hier nicht weiterlesen!

Dragon's Angel

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Blue2706, die den ersten Kommi zu dieser Geschichte schrieb und mir seitdem treu ist! Außerdem ist sie genauso eine Romantikerin wie ich, daher hoffe ich, ihr gefällt dieses Chappi! 

Part 4: Loving intensitiy

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte herauf und schickte erste Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster genau auf das große Bett, indem Draco und Harry ineinander verschlungen dalagen. Am gestrigen Abend waren sie nach mehreren sanften, liebevollen Küssen schließlich aufgestanden und zu Bett gegangen. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt hatten sie die Wärme des anderen Körpers neben dem ihrigem genossen und waren nach zärtlichen Gutenachtwünschen eingeschlafen.

Die ruhige Stille im Zimmer wurde nur durch leise Atemzüge unterbrochen sowie dem gleichmäßigen Ticken der alten Uhr an der Wand. Aber die hellen, warmen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Draco, der halb auf Harrys Brustkorb lag, im Gesicht, so daß er schließlich aufwachte und blinzelte. 

Der Slytherin gähnte verstohlen und schloß dann wieder die Augen.

Unmerklich rutschte er noch ein wenig enger an Harry heran, dessen schlanker, muskulöser Körper soviel Wärme ausstrahlte. Der Gryffindor reagierte daraufhin im Schlaf und streichelte mit der Hand, die auf Dracos Rücken gelegen hatte, unbewußt zärtlich ein wenig auf und ab, bevor diese ihn fester an den Älteren drückte.

Der Blonde lächelte verliebt, als er Harrys schützende Geste bemerkte und seufzte zufrieden auf, eingehüllt in warme Geborgenheit und Liebe, die Harry selbst tief im Schlaf in Wellen ausströmte. Eine Weile lag Draco einfach nur da und lauschte dem kräftigen, rhythmischen Schlag von Harrys Herzen, das unter seinem Ohr klopfte.

Doch dann hob er die linke Hand und begann, gedankenverloren Kreise und andere Muster auf Harrys nackte Brust zu zeichnen. Daraufhin entwich dem Gryffindor ein wohliges Seufzen, doch er schlief weiter.

Draco hingegen hatte nun eine Idee, welche seine Augen schelmisch blitzen ließ. Vorsichtig verstärkte er seine Zärtlichkeiten, streichelte sanft über Harrys gebräunte weiche Haut, die sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen zu erhitzen begann. Behutsam verlagerte Draco sein Gewicht etwas, so daß er den Kopf heben konnte. Aufblickend erkannte er zufrieden, daß Harry zwar noch nicht aufgewacht war, aber seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und sein Atem wurde schwerer, als der Slytherin weiterhin mit liebevoller Sanftheit über seinen Oberkörper strich.

Harrys Hand auf Dracos Rücken zuckte kurz, bevor sie instinktiv tiefer zum Po des Blonden glitt und dort sacht liegenblieb. Draco hob eine Augenbraue angesichts der Aktion und schmunzelte. Harry war selbst im Schlaf ein kooperativer Partner, wenn es um ihre Liebe ging.

Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf den Oberkörper des Schwarzhaarigen herab und glitt sanft über die samtene Haut, hauchzarte Küsse verteilend. Die Brustwarzen wurden von seiner Zunge zart umschmeichelt, bis sie erregt hart wurden.

Zufrieden schenkte ihnen Draco noch jeweils einen feuchten Kuß, bevor er sich mit Harrys Halsgegend zu beschäftigen begann. Das Schlüsselbein nachfahrend, setzte Draco dicht an dicht kleine sanfte Küsse auf die sensible Haut, bevor er seine Zunge erst über Harrys Puls am Hals gleiten ließ und dann in dessen Halsbeuge senkte.

Ein leises Aufstöhnen weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit und der Blonde sah auf, direkt in wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen hinein, die ihn noch halb im Schlaf gefangen musterten. Doch auch erste Funken an Verlangen waren in dem tiefen, seelenvollen Grün zu erkennen, was Draco zärtlich lächeln ließ, bevor er wieder mit seiner Arbeit fortfuhr.

Warme Küsse wanderten Harrys Hals empor über sein Kinn, bis sein Mund schließlich in einem innigen Kuß verschlossen wurde. Ein genießerisches Seufzen war zu hören, als Draco den Kuß nach einer Weile wieder beendete und statt dessen sanft und liebevoll an Harrys Unterlippe zu knabbern begann.

Dann glitten die weichen Lippen des Blonden langsam wieder abwärts, eine Spur zärtlicher Liebkosungen hinterlassend. Noch einmal wurden Harrys Brustwarzen zart umkreist, was diesen unterdrückt aufstöhnen ließ. 

Doch dieses Stöhnen wurde kurz darauf deutlicher hörbar, als Draco seine feuchte Zunge in Harrys Bauchnabel versenkte. Harrys Hand, die bis dahin noch immer auf Dracos Po gelegen hatte, fiel auf das Bett und verkrampfte sich in dem Laken.

Seine Knöchel wurden weiß, als die verführerische Zunge seinen flachen Bauch erkundete und heiße, feuchte Küsse verteilt wurden. Dann spürte der Gryffindor, wie sanfte Hände seine Shorts entfernten und die Küsse erneut tiefer wanderten. 

Eine Hand streichelte liebevoll seine Haut, während sich im nächsten Augenblick weiche Lippen um sein durch die zärtlichen Liebkosungen auf seinem Körper schon etwas erregtes Glied schlossen. Harry keuchte auf, als er immer tiefer in die heiße Feuchte aufgenommen wurde. Er atmete schnell und versuchte, genug Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen, um nicht wegen der Stromstöße, die an seinen Nerven entlangrannen, die Beherrschung zu verlieren und sofort seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Statt dessen griff er mit leicht zitternden Händen nach Dracos Taille, der aufschaute und sich nach einem Blick in Harrys Gesicht willig dirigieren ließ. Mit sanften Bewegungen plazierte der Ältere Draco vorsichtig in seinem Schoß und drang dann, mit qualvoller Langsamkeit, behutsam in den Körper des Blonden ein.

Draco warf den Kopf zurück und keuchte auf, als er Harry in sich vordringen spürte. Kleine elektrische Spannungsstöße durchfuhren seine Gestalt und er begann, sich zu bewegen, um ihre Lust zu steigern.

Doch kräftige Hände um seine Hüften hielten ihn zurück, als er schneller zu werden begann. Verwirrt stoppte Draco in seiner Bewegung und blickte zu Harry hinunter, der mit seinen tiefgrünen Augen gefühlvoll zu ihm aufsah. Ein sanftes, zärtliches Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen, bevor er leise sagte: „Langsam, Dray. Wir haben Zeit, laß es uns genießen." Die warme, dunkle Stimme seines Liebsten ließ Schauer über Dracos Körper rinnen und er nickte nur.

Er spürte zwar lodernde Hitze in sich brennen, doch auch ein langsames Liebesspiel hatte durchaus seine Vorteile, wie er aus den vorhergegangenen Erfahrungen mit dem Gryffindor wußte. Daher machte er sich auf sanfte Wonne statt der wilden Leidenschaft gefaßt, die sie schon manchmal geteilt hatten.

Doch als Harry sich schließlich langsam zu bewegen begann, entfloh seinen Lippen ein gehauchter Seufzer und seine silberblauen Augen schlossen sich entzückt. Ganz vorsichtig und sanft hob Harry sein Becken etwas an und glitt damit tiefer in Draco hinein, was in diesem warme Schauer auslöste. Alle Sinne des Blonden konzentrierten sich in den nächsten Minuten darauf, die Wärme zu genießen, die ihn durchfloß, während Harry ihn in einem sanften, ruhigen Rhythmus nahm.

Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen lagen mit kräftigem, sicheren Griff um die Hüften des Slytherins und hoben und senkten dessen Körper in einem sinnlichen Wechsel, der Draco seiner Sinne beraubte. Zuerst waren die leichten Stöße so sanft und fast schmerzlich langsam gewesen, daß Draco wimmernd nach mehr verlangt hatte. Doch schon bald reagierte jeder Nerv und jede Zelle seines Körpers auf die behutsame, zögernd etwas schneller werdende Verführung und schickte Wellen an sinnlicher Erregung und sanfter Wärme durch seinen ganzen Körper.

Mit jedem sanften Stoß, der punktgenau die sensible Stelle in seinem Inneren traf, erbebte Dracos gesamter Körper wonnevoll, während gefühlvolle Hände, welche an seinen Seiten streichelnd auf und abglitten, ihn mit liebevoller Wärme erfüllten.

Sein Verstand vermochte bald nicht mehr zu begreifen, was mit ihm geschah und für Draco versank die Wirklichkeit in einem Nebel aus Zärtlichkeit und ruhiger, sanfter Bewegung. Liebe und unglaubliche Wärme umgaben ihn, durchdrangen ihn und erfüllten ihn bis in den letzten Winkel seines Seins mit ihrem sanften Licht.

Das Licht umhüllte ihn mit seinem hellen Schein, wärmte und schützte ihn, umsorgte ihn voller Liebe. Dracos Sinne wurden überwältigt von dem Geschehen, der reinen, ihn durchfließenden Wärme, so daß er sich schließlich fühlte, als würde er gleich völlig zerschmelzen in diesem Meer aus Zärtlichkeit.

Dann hörte er plötzlich wie von weit her eine dunkle, weiche Stimme seinen Namen sagen. Diese Art und Weise, wie Harry ihn ‚Dray' nannte, so liebevoll und sanft, war das Letzte, was Draco wahrnahm, bevor die Wärme in ihm aufleuchtend explodierte und er in helles, weiches Licht getaucht wurde, das ihn mitriß auf einer Gefühlswoge von überwältigender Intensität.

Wärme und Liebe durchrannen seinen Körper wie in einem zweiten Blutkreislauf, erfüllten ihn mit Leben und goldenem Licht, das er hingebungsvoll genoß, da es mehr an Gefühl vermittelte als alles, was er bis jetzt jemals erlebt hatte. Nur langsam ließ dieses allumfassende Gefühl von Liebe, Schutz und Wärme wieder nach und das helle Licht, welches ihn erleuchtet hatte, dimmte in seiner Intensität, so daß Draco zögernd und etwas unwillig in die Realität zurückkehrte. 

Als er schließlich die Augen wieder aufschlug, um sich seiner Umgebung bewußt zu werden, bemerkte der blonde Slytherin, daß er auf Harry lag, der ihn mit seinen kräftigen Armen sicher umschlungen hielt und ihm sanfte Liebkosungen zuflüsterte. Dies trug dazu bei, daß Draco sich als etwas Besonderes behandelt fühlte, als wäre er für Harry etwas so Kostbares, daß es die unglaublichen Gefühle rechtfertigte, die der Schwarzhaarige ihm eben geschenkt hatte.

Still und entspannt blieb der Blonde in Harrys Umarmung liegen und spürte, wie seine Sinne langsam wieder zu arbeiten begannen, als die Reizüberflutung, welche durch ihre Verschmelzung miteinander in Draco ausgelöst worden war, abflaute. So hörte er kurz darauf wieder die alte Uhr ticken, im Gleichklang mit Harrys Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr. Und er vernahm dessen warme Stimme, welche ihm sanfte, liebe Worte zuflüsterte, während er in starken Armen sicher eingeschlossen war.

Als er endlich seine Stimme wiederfand, wisperte Draco, noch immer bei der Erinnerung an das Geschehene überwältigt: „Das war, als würde ich auf Wolken schweben, umhüllt von warmen Sonnenschein. So unglaublich zärtlich und intensiv, wie es nur ein Engel verursachen kann. Ein Engel, wie du es bist, Liebster."

Sanfte Lippen drückten einen Kuß in sein blondes Haar, bevor Harry erwiderte: „Für dich bin ich also ein Engel, mein geliebter Drache? Ein schönes Kompliment..."

Draco richtete sich daraufhin etwas auf und sah Harry voller Liebe, aber auch Ernst in seinen silberblauen Augen, an. „Du bist ein Engel, Harry. Für mich jedenfalls. Ich bedaure jeden, der deine unglaubliche Liebe und Güte nicht erfahren kann, die Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit in all deinen Gesten nicht miterleben darf – und dennoch bin ich auch sehr glücklich, daß mir das alles nicht verborgen bleibt."

„Schmeichler", murmelte Harry mit leichtem, verlegenen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, zog den Kopf des Jüngeren dann jedoch höher und schenkte ihm einen liebevollen Kuß als Dank für seine Worte. 

Draco antwortete auf diese Geste mit gleicher Intensität, so daß die Beiden noch eine ganze Weile das Bett nicht verließen, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, verliebt miteinander zu kuscheln und zu schmusen.

Schnulz und Kitsch...aber soooo romantisch...ich liebe so etwas ganz einfach!

Wie fandet ihr's?

So geht's übrigens weiter: Gartenarbeit und was dann folgte...

Wie gehabt, ein paar Kommis machen die Autorin glücklich – ergo, sie gibt sich Mühe, auch ihre Leser glücklich zu machen. Alles verstanden?

**Blue2706:** Danke, danke, danke für dein tolles Kompliment! (*happy vor dem Computer herumhüpft*) Wenn du das alles sogar wie auf einer Leinwand sehen kannst, hast du alle meine Erwartungen übertroffen – ich hoffte eigentlich nur, daß man sich das so ungefähr vorstellen kann... Tja, du Romantikerin (*verwandte Seele gefunden hat und darüber aus dem Häuschen ist*), ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel war nach deinem Geschmack! Vor allem, da du sogar einen Fanclub für meine Story gegründet hast (*grinst und noch mehr happy ist*) – danke!

**mats: **Danke für dein Lob! Ich freue mich, daß ich dich zum Weiterschreiben inspirieren konnte! (*rotwird vor Verlegenheit und Freude*) Ich hoffe, du schaust auch bei den nächsten Kapiteln mal wieder rein!

**Verrckte Hutmacherin: **Interessanter Name... Tja, auch dir lieben Dank für deine Komplimente! (*mehr davon haben will*) Wegen deiner Idee...ich habe das versucht, umzusetzen. In einem späteren Kapitel (*Nr. 21, da hatte ich schon etwas Ähnliches angedacht*) wird das dann umgesetzt, doch ich muß dich warnen, ich bin eher der softe Typ, der auf viel Gefühl und Romantik steht. Lack und Leder wirst du bei mir nicht finden, dafür bin ich nicht geschaffen, das gibt mein Romantikerherz einfach nicht her...sorry! Wenn du magst, kannst du aber gern weitere Vorschläge machen, die ich dann (wahrscheinlich softer) umsetzen werde! 

Auf jeden Fall wird dir an dieser Stelle schon das 21.Kapitel „Sensual new experiences" gewidmet. (*Kapitel verpackt und mit einer schönen Schleife verziert an dich überreicht*) Hoffe, du schaust trotzdem weiter rein!

Dragon's Angel


	5. Invisible encounter

Chronicle of love

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, außer der Handlung und allem, was euch sonst noch unbekannt vorkommt.

Feedback: romantic_dragonangel@yahoo.de

Rating: R

Warning: Romantik! Slash!

Den Kapiteltitel habe ich übrigens von einem One-Shot, den ich vor kurzem gelesen habe. Dort ging es auch um Harry/Draco, doch in einer anderen Umgebung. Doch ich fand die Idee so toll (und auch den Titel so passend), daß ich meine eigene, veränderte Episode damit schreiben mußte. Also danke an Katie of Gryffindor, deren Fic  ich dieses Kapitel verdanke! Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, daß ich deine Idee verändert habe.

Part 5: Invisible encounter

Der fortschreitende Tag fand die beiden jungen Männer dabei, die Manor und auch die nähere Umgebung zu erforschen. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie in den Gärten, die das Landhaus umgaben und wunderschön gepflegt waren. Draco beeindruckte Harry mit seinem Wissen über die vielen Pflanzen, welche in den Gärten wuchsen und teilweise Heilkraft besaßen. 

Doch schließlich, dachte Harry bei sich, hatte es sicher seinen Grund, daß Draco in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde so ausgezeichnete Noten besaß. Es schien ihm fast, als hege sein Slytherin eine geheime Begeisterung für Pflanzen und Kräuter aller Art. Harry fand diese ruhige Seite an Draco ganz wundervoll, offenbarte sie ihm doch die innere Sanftheit seines Liebsten. 

Daher ließ er sich widerstandslos dazu überreden, Draco zur Hand zu gehen, als der Blonde bemerkte, daß einige Pflanzen erneuter Pflege bedurften, um ihr Aufblühen zu ermöglichen oder ihre Heilkraft zu fördern. Gemeinsam arbeitete das junge Paar den Nachmittag über im Garten, was Harry jetzt viel mehr Spaß machte als früher, wo er in den Sommerferien immer für die Dursleys den Garten hatte instand halten müssen. Das war immer regelrechte Schufterei gewesen.

Doch hier war die Luft erfüllt vom Duft blühender Rosenstöcke und frischem Gras, während Harry mit Dracos Hilfe junge Pflanze umsetzte, Blumen beschnitt oder sie für eine spätere Verwendung zum Trocknen packte. Dabei unterhielten sich die Zwei die ganze Zeit scherzend und neckend, berührten sich öfter liebevoll und schenkten sich im Allgemeinen viele zärtliche Blicke. 

Die Atmosphäre war entspannt und von warmer Zuneigung erfüllt, so daß sie kaum mitbekamen, wie viel Arbeit sie während ihrer Gespräche und der immer wieder dazwischen stattfindenden Pausen zum Küssen und Schmusen schafften. Erst, als Draco den Gryffindor darauf aufmerksam machte, daß die Sonne schon dem Horizont entgegensank und der Himmel sich rötlich verfärbte, bemerkte Harry, wie spät es inzwischen geworden war. Das Werkeln mit den Pflanzen hatte ihm soviel Spaß gemacht, daß er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie spät es geworden war.

Und als er in Dracos silberblaue Augen sah, konnte er auch bei dem Blonden leichte Verblüffung spüren, doch sein Freund verbarg es ganz gut. Auch wenn er für Harry lange nicht mehr so undurchschaubar war wie früher. Inzwischen konnte er an dem Ausdruck der hellen Augen jederzeit ablesen, wie Draco sich fühlte.

Seinen Liebsten anlächelnd, erhob sich Harry und machte Anstalten, das Werkzeug wegzuräumen, welches sie zum Umpflanzen benutzt hatten. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte er Dracos sanfte Hand auf seinem Arm und dann umschlang ihn der Slytherin mit seinen Armen.

„Laß das liegen, Harry", murmelte Draco an dem Ohr des Gryffindors, der leicht zusammenschauerte, als warmer Atem über seine Haut strich. „Das brauchst du nicht wegzuräumen, Liebster."

„Aber ich mach das gern, Draco. Wir können doch nicht einfach alles so stehen und liegen lassen...", widersprach Harry seinem Freund, der ihn schmunzelnd in seiner Rede unterbrach.

„Immer ordentlich, nicht wahr, mein Engel? Aber hab' keine Sorge, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich räume hier schon auf, das dauert schließlich nicht lange. Geh du inzwischen schon mal vor und dusch dich, Harry. Du hast es nötig", beendete der Slytherin humorvoll grinsend seine kleine Ansprache.

Der letzte Satz veranlaßte Harry dazu, anmutig eine schmale Augenbraue zu heben, was ihn in Dracos Augen wundervoll und sehr sexy aussehen ließ, bevor ein schelmisches Lächeln über die Züge des Schwarzhaarigen glitt und er erwiderte: „Was kann man nach einem Tag gnadenloser Schufterei unter der brennenden Sonne auch anderes erwarten...ohne eine Pause oder einen Schluck Wasser...du Sklaventreiber..."

Harry Stimme bebte vor unterdrücktem Lachen, als er Dracos scheinbar entrüsteten Gesichtsausdruck sah und er grinste den Blonden frech an, der daraufhin die Nase rümpfte und nach Worten zu suchen schien.

„Die Wahrheit, mein Lieber...sie tut manchmal weh, nicht wahr?", setzte Harry noch eins drauf, woraufhin Draco seine gespielte Empörung nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte und bei dem schalkhaften Licht in Harrys grünen Augen zu lachen begann. Dann zog er den Älteren wieder an sich heran, strich ihm eine Strähne seines langen, rabenschwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und stellte sich dann ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen, um Harry auf die Nasenspitze zu küssen.

Danach lächelte Draco seinen Liebsten an und meinte scheinbar streng: „Geh schon, bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlege und dich weiterschuften lasse..."

Dieser ‚Drohung' entzog sich Harry, indem er lachend ausrief: „Bin schon weg, Dray. Bis gleich, mein Sklaventreiber...", verklang seine Stimme, während sich der Gryffindor schnellen Schrittes auf den Eingang der Manor zubewegte.

Draco sah ihm noch nach, bis sein Freund in seinem Zuhause verschwunden war. Dann beugte er sich zu dem Werkzeug, welches Harry zuvor zusammengeräumt hatte und hob es auf, um es in dem dafür vorgesehenen Raum wieder sicher zu verstauen. Ein amüsiertes, warmes Lächeln lag um den Mund des Slytherins, während er alle Utensilien wegräumte.

„Von wegen Sklaventreiber", murmelte er vor sich hin. 

„Das war nicht nett, mein Engel...und das wiederum bedeutet Vergeltung. Strafe muß sein." 

Ein schelmisches Licht funkelte in den silberblauen Tiefen, als Draco schließlich mit Wegräumen fertig war und ebenfalls dem Landhaus entgegenstrebte. Im Stillen begutachtete er Pläne, wie er seinen Gryffindor für seine frechen Worte bestrafen würde...und als er schließlich in seinen Räumen ankam und das Wasser rauschen hörte, hatte er eine Idee.

Leise schlich er zur Tür zum Bad und öffnete diese. 

Harry stand noch immer unter der Dusche und wusch sich mit geschlossenen Augen die langen Haare.

Das Bild, was sich dem blonden Slytherin daher bot, ließ seinen Atem stocken und ihm am ganzen Körper warm werden.

Während der nächsten Minuten stand er einfach nur da und betrachtete bewundernd den durchtrainierten Körper seines Liebsten...sah, wie wohlproportionierte Muskeln sich unter der glatten, bronzenen Haut abwechselnd spannten und entspannten, als Harry sein Haar shampoonierte...betrachtete elegante, kräftige Finger, die durch naßglänzende Strähnen strichen...folgte mit seinem Blick dem Weg, den weißer Schaum und Wasser in Bächen über die schlanke Gestalt seines Gryffindors nahmen...

Je länger Draco zuschaute, desto mehr reagierte sein Körper auf Harrys unbewußte, sinnliche Show. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon immer eine kaum zu bremsende Anziehungskraft auf Draco ausgeübt und diese hatte keinen Hauch nachgelassen, seitdem sie zusammen waren. Im Gegenteil.

Daher löste er sich langsam von der Stelle, an der er in der halb geöffneten Badtür stand und zog sich rasch seine Sachen aus, keine Sekunde den Blick von der Gestalt in der Dusche nehmend, die sich seiner Anwesenheit in keinster Weise bewußt war.

Als er gerade zu Harry gehen wollte, kam Draco auf einmal eine brillante Idee und er lächelte schalkhaft. Das würde sicher amüsant werden.

Er beugte sich zu seinen Sachen herunter, die in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden zu liegen gekommen waren und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche seiner Jeans. Mit einem Grinsen murmelte er einen leisen Zauberspruch.

Harry dagegen genoß das warme Wasser, das wohltuend seinen Körper entlanglief und seine Muskeln entspannte. Während er sich das Haar wusch, dachte er über den wunderschönen Tag nach, den Draco und er verbracht hatten. Ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um den Mund des Gryffindors, als er an die Begeisterung dachte, mit der sein Freund ihm alles über die Pflanzen erzählt hatte. Draco hatte so jung und unschuldig gewirkt und selbst jetzt spürte Harry, wie sein Herz nur bei der Erinnerung daran einen Takt schneller zu schlagen begann.

In seinen Gedanken verloren, hörte Harry nicht, wie die Tür der Dusche leise aufglitt und sich dann ebenso geräuscharm wieder schloß. 

Erst, als Hände über seine Gestalt zu gleiten begannen, merkte er auf und drehte den Kopf.

Doch hinter ihm stand niemand und auch die Hände waren wieder fort. Harry blinzelte verwirrt und wandte den Kopf suchend von einer Seite zur anderen. Er glaubte, für einen Moment ein leises Lachen zu hören, war sich jedoch nicht sicher. Schließlich, als nichts weiter geschah, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und fuhr fort, sich die Haare zu waschen. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er weiche Lippen auf seiner Schulter, wie sie dort einen sanften Kuß plazierten.

Erneut fuhr Harry herum, doch wieder begrüßte ihn nur Luft. Die Stirn verwirrt in Falten legend, meinte Harry fragend: „Wer ist da?" Nur Stille antwortete ihm.

„Dray, bist du das?" Wieder Stille, bevor Harry glaubte, sekundenlang erneut ein leises Lachen zu hören. 

Langsam wurde Harry etwas unruhig. Draco hatte ihm nichts von irgendwelchen Geistern gesagt, doch bei derart alten Häusern wie Malfoy Manor konnte man nie sicher sein, ob es nicht doch welche gab. Dennoch fühlte er sich in keinster Weise bedroht, was ihn wieder ruhiger werden ließ, während er seine smaragdgrünen Augen forschend im Badezimmer umherwandern ließ, auf der Suche nach seinem ‚Besucher'.

Als er auch nach mehreren Minuten nichts erblickte, wandte sich Harry wieder dem Wasserstrahl zu und begann, sein Haar auszuspülen. Er wollte so schnell wie nur möglich aus der Dusche heraus, um nach Draco zu suchen und diesem von dem ungewöhnlichen Erlebnis berichten.

Doch kaum hatte er sich unter den prasselnden Wasserstrahl gestellt und begonnen, sich rasch einzuseifen, fingen unsichtbare Hände die seinen ein und begannen dann, seine Finger über seinen Körper zu führen. Zuerst zuckte Harry erschrocken zusammen, doch schon Sekundenbruchteile darauf entfloh ein Seufzen seinen Lippen.

Sein unsichtbarer Besucher benutzte nämlich seine eigenen Hände, um damit sanft und zärtlich über seine Haut zu gleiten. Harry hätte niemals gedacht, daß es so erregend sein könnte, sich selbst zu berühren...sich selbst zu streicheln.

Gut, er war ein siebzehnjähriger Jugendlicher mit normalen Bedürfnissen in diesem Alter...dennoch konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals derart intensive Reaktionen erhalten zu haben, wenn er früher seinen Regungen nachgab.

Dies hier war überwältigend.

Die Sicherheit, mit welcher der ‚Besucher', wie Harry den Unsichtbaren in Gedanken getauft hatte, seine Hände an seine sensibelsten Stellen führte und dort verführerisch über die nasse Haut kreisen ließ, weckte in dem Schwarzhaarigen den Verdacht, daß es sich bei ihm um Draco handelte.

Unwillkürlich äußerte er seine Vermutung. „Dray?"

Doch der Besucher antwortete nicht. Statt dessen verstärkte er nur seine Führung von Harry Händen, leitete diese über den muskulösen Oberkörper des Gryffindors empor zu dessen Hals. Sanft ließ er Harry über seine Schultern streichen, an seiner Halsschlagader entlanggleiten, bevor Harrys Hände schließlich, auf dem Weg dorthin einzelne Muskeln nachzeichnend, seine Brustwarzen massierten.

Ein heiseres Aufkeuchen entrang sich Harry in diesem Moment und sein Herz raste. Sein Atem kam inzwischen in schweren Zügen, so sehr erregte ihn das Spiel, welches sein Besucher mit ihm trieb. Dieser blieb auch weiterhin still, leitete Harrys Hände jedoch langsam weiter südlich, nachdem er ihn seine Brustwarzen so lange hatte umkreisen lassen, bis diese so sensibel geworden waren, daß sie bei der kleinsten Berührung Stromstöße an den Nerven des Gryffindors entlangzucken ließen.

Dieser zitterte am ganzen Körper, während in seinem Inneren ein Feuer loderte, das ihn zu verbrennen drohte. Diese Verführung durch die ihn leitenden Hände war auf eine Weise erotisch und sinnlich, daß sie Harrys Verstand vollkommen betäubte.

Sein Atem stockte, als sein unsichtbarer Besucher ihn tiefer hinab führte, ihn zärtlich und voller Sanftheit über seine weiche Haut streicheln lassend, über die noch immer Wasserströme liefen. Das warme Wasser trug dazu bei, daß Harrys Sinne überlastet zu werden drohten, denn wie es perlend und selber wie sanft schmeichelnde Finger über die erregten Stellen seines Körpers strömte, erhöhte es noch die Erotik der Situation, der Harry inzwischen vollkommen ausgeliefert war. 

Abgehackt nach Atem ringend, ließ Harry sich leiten. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zu seinem Bauch geleitet wurden, wo sie Kreise um seinen Bauchnabel zogen und dann langsam zwischen seine Beine glitten.

Als sie dort ankamen und dann seine Männlichkeit entlangstrichen, die inzwischen erregt pulsierte, explodierten Farben vor Harry Augen und er schrie leise auf unter der Wucht der auf ihn einstürzenden Reize. Seine Knie drohten nachzugeben und er schwankte leicht.

Augenblicklich stoppte sein Führer seine Hand und ein Arm griff stützend um die Taille des Gryffindors, um ihm dabei behilflich zu sein, stehenzubleiben. Dadurch preßte sich auf einmal von hinten eine Gestalt an Harry heran, doch er war mittlerweile zu sehr in seinen Emotionen gefangen, als daß er aktiv hätte handeln können. Somit lehnte er sich nur haltsuchend an die Person hinter sich, die ihn kurz ein bißchen zu Atem kommen ließ.

Als Harrys Atemzüge wieder etwas regelmäßiger wurden und nicht mehr ganz so keuchend aus seinem Mund kamen, begann sein Verführer erneut sein sinnliches Spiel mit ihm, indem er wiederum seine Hände leitete. 

In gleichmäßigen, verführerischen Zügen ließ er den Gryffindor sein Glied auf- und abfahren, was diesen erneut in einen Rausch der Gefühle versetzte. Harry spürte, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte, sein Puls raste und sein Atem schon wieder in schweren Zügen kam. Er entglitt der Realität immer mehr, je länger seine Männlichkeit unter derartig anregenden Bemühungen stand. Harrys ganzer Körper stand inzwischen wie unter Strom, der wie Feuer an seinen Nerven entlangrann und ihn mit Blitzen des Verlangens durchzuckte.

Heißes Begehren und Lust rollte in Wellen durch ihn hindurch, einen stetig steigenden Druck in seinem Inneren erzeugend, der Harrys Körper immer mehr unter eine der Explosion nahende Spannung stellte.

Schließlich, nach ein paar weiteren intensiven Auf- und Abbewegungen, welche den Schwarzhaarigen leidenschaftlich und atemlos immer wieder Dracos Namen flüstern ließ, kam sein Verführer zum Finale.

Er ließ seine Hand, die Harry stützte, sinnlich und sanft über dessen Körper gleiten, bis er sie dann genau über Harrys heftig schlagendem Herz ruhen ließ. Währenddessen ließ seine andere Hand die des Gryffindors sein hartes Glied massieren und dann umfassen, um sanft zuzudrücken.

Das war der Moment, indem Harry die allerletzte Beherrschung verlor. Leuchtende Farben explodierten vor seinen Augen, während er mit einem kehligen Schrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Die Spannung in seinem Inneren löste sich wie in Druckwellen, die den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen krampfartig erschauern ließen, bevor alle seine Sinne von Wärme und Licht überflutet wurden und er endgültig aufhörte zu denken.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie er von starken Armen aufgefangen und festgehalten wurde, als seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Auch daß sowohl er als auch sein unsichtbarer Verführer noch ein-zwei Minuten unter dem Wasserstrahl standen, entging ihm.

Draco hingegen stützte seinen am ganzen Körper bebenden Gefährten, dessen Höhepunkt nur langsam abflaute. Er hatte sie beide unter den Wasserstrahl gestellt, um seine eigenen Bedürfnisse noch etwas zu kontrollieren. 

Das Wasser auf sich niederprasseln lassend, schloß Draco kurz die Augen und lehnte seine Wange an Harrys nassen Rücken. Unter seiner linken Handfläche fühlte er das Herz seines Liebsten so schnell und unregelmäßig schlagen, als gelte es einen Rekord aufzustellen. Seine rechte Hand umschlang Harrys Taille und stützte ihn.

Schließlich bemerkte Draco, daß Harry langsam wieder zu sich zu kommen schien, denn sein Atem wurde wieder leichter und kam nicht mehr so keuchend. Auch der Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder etwas.

Daher stellte er das Wasser rasch ab und stützte Harrys Körper mit einer Hand. 

Doch der Slytherin bemerkte rasch, daß sein Liebster noch nicht wieder in der Lage dazu war, aus eigener Kraft zu stehen. Die Dusche öffnend, hob er die schlanke Gestalt auf seine Arme und trug Harry zu einem flauschigen Teppich. Dort setzte er ihn kurz ab holte und ein großes weiches Handtuch, in das der Blonde den Gryffindor liebevoll einwickelte.

Harry zärtlich ein paar nasse Strähnen aus der Stirn streichend, küßte Draco seinen Freund auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er ihn erneut hochhob und aus dem Badezimmer zu seinem Bett trug. 

Mit einem zauberstablosen Spruch schlug Draco die Bettdecke zurück und legte den Älteren sanft in die weichen Kissen. Dann stieg er ebenfalls in das Bett und sah für endlose Minuten Harry einfach nur fasziniert an.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lag ausgestreckt in dem Kingsize-Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Wangen zierte ein lebhaftes Rot, während sein von samtweicher, bronzener Haut bedeckter schlanker Körper vor kleinen Wassertropfen feucht glänzte, gleichzeitig aber auch warm vor Erregung glühte. Lange Haare von der Farbe des Mitternachtshimmels, die, wie Draco aus Erfahrung wußte, weich wie Seide waren, klebten naß an Harrys Gesicht und ließen hin und wieder Wassertropfen über seine markanten Züge rollen.

_‚Zauberhaft...er ist so wunderschön...'_, fuhr es Draco hingerissen durch den Sinn, als er Harry betrachtete._ ‚Alles an ihm ist perfekt. Sein muskulöser, schlanker Körper ist makellos...seine Hände immer so sanft und weich, auch wenn sie so fest zupacken können und das mächtige Schwert seines Ahnen so anmutig führen, als wäre es federleicht...breite Schultern, auf denen so viel Verantwortung ruhte, bis er allen Erwartungen entsprach und die Last endlich ablegen konnte...sein Gesicht mit dem sanften, weichen Lippen, bei deren Berührungen ich alles um mich herum vergesse...die schmale, gerade Nase...seine hohe Stirn, die nicht mehr von dieser ihn quälenden Narbe gezeichnet ist...und seine Augen, oh, seine Augen...'_

An dieser Stelle brach Dracos Gedankengang ab, denn eben genau diese Augen, über die er vor Sekundenbruchteilen nachgedacht hatte, öffneten sich jetzt und gaben den Blick auf tiefes Smaragdgrün frei, welches von langen, dichten Wimpern überschattet wurde. Sofort versank Draco in den Augen seines Liebsten, die einen noch ein wenig entrückten Blick hatten, der dem Slytherin jedoch bis in die tiefste Seele fuhr.

Draco liebte alles an Harry, doch dessen Augen war er schon lange hoffnungslos verfallen gewesen. Dem schimmernden tiefen Grün, welches je nach Harrys Stimmungslage die Schattierung wechselte. Dies reichte von hell leuchtendem Smaragdgrün, wenn der Gryffindor glücklich war, über wunderschönes und mystisches Waldgrün bei anderen tiefen Gefühlen wie beispielsweise Leidenschaft bis hin zu von Ärger oder Zorn ausgelöstem dunklen Moosgrün. 

Alle diese Grünschattierungen hatte Draco in den inzwischen sechs Jahren, die er Harry nunmehr kannte, oftmals gesehen. Erstere zwei richteten ihre Knie weich werden lassende Intensität erst seit etwas über einem halben Jahr regelmäßig auf seine Person, doch der Slytherin war überaus froh, sagen zu können, daß er lange kein Moosgrün mehr in Harrys Augen gesehen hatte. Vor allem nicht, wenn es an ihn gerichtet war.

Doch es war nicht nur die Farbe, welche Draco regelmäßig alles um sich herum im Nichts versinken ließ, um in diesen wunderschönen Augen zu ertrinken. Es waren auch die Lebendigkeit und die aus ihren Tiefen leuchtende reine Seele, welche ihn in ihren Bann zog. Die Wärme, Freundlichkeit und sanfte Güte, die so oft in Harrys dunklen Augen lagen, bescherten Draco immer wieder ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Liebe.

Und jetzt strahlten sie wieder auf solch faszinierende Weise, daß der Blonde gar nicht anders konnte, als in ihren warmen Tiefen zu versinken, umhüllt mit starker Liebe, die ihm so freigiebig geschenkt wurde. 

Bevor er sich jedoch ganz in den magischen Augen seines Engels verlor, riß Harrys dunkle Stimme ihn aus seiner Trance, indem sie seinen Namen sagte. Der Gryffindor hatte sich inzwischen wieder fast völlig gefangen und atmete wieder ruhiger. Sein Körper wurde jedoch noch hin und wieder von einem Nachzügler der gerade durchlebten Wonnen durchflutet, so daß er aufseufzend erschauerte.

Die in dunklem Smaragdgrün leuchtenden Augen durchforsteten das Zimmer, auf der Suche nach dem blonden Slytherin. Doch außer ihm selbst hielt sich scheinbar niemand hier auf, wurde Harry bewußt. Wieder erschien eine Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, als er sich fragte, was jetzt geschehen würde und wo der unsichtbare Besucher abgeblieben war, der ihn so wundervoll verführt hatte.

Wie als Antwort auf seine unausgesprochene Frage spürte er warme Finger sacht über die Falte auf seiner Stirn gleiten, als wollten sie diese wegstreicheln. Gehorsam folgte Harry der stummen Bitte und glättete seine Stirn. Er sah fragend in die Luft über sich, wo er wußte, daß sein unsichtbarer Freund sein mußte, doch dieser zeigte sich noch immer nicht.

Statt dessen fuhren die warmen Finger an seinen Schläfen entlang zu seinen Augen, die Harry automatisch schloß, um die streichelnde Berührung zu genießen. Sanft begannen Fingerspitzen den Rest seines Gesichts zu erkunden, fuhren seine Nase nach und stupsten diese neckisch, glitten über Harrys hohe Wangenknochen, um schließlich bei seinem Mund zu landen. Auch diesen zeichneten sie behutsam, fast schon andächtig, nach und streichelten die weichen Lippen des Gryffindors mit hauchzarten, liebevollen Berührungen.

Harrys Lippen entwich ein genießerischer Seufzer aufgrund dieser Behandlung. Für ihn fühlte es sich an, als würde ihn sein Besucher für so kostbar und zerbrechlich halten, daß er ihn nur in sanfter, zarter und dabei ungemein gefühlvoller Weise anfaßte, um ihn nicht zu verunsichern oder zu verletzen.

Das konnte nur Draco sein. Nur in seinen Augen sah Harry immer diese umfassende Liebe, die zu solcher Sanftheit führen konnte. Nur in Dracos Bewegungen lag oftmals dieses beschützende Wesen, das sich gerade in hauchzarten Berührungen äußerte.

„Dray", hauchte er, indem er die Augen wieder öffnete, in denen langsam wieder ein Funke von Verlangen aufglomm. „Bist du mein Besucher, mein geliebter Drache?"

Noch immer keine Antwort, doch Harry lächelte, als die sanften Hände langsam zu dem Handtuch glitten, in das er eingewickelt war. Unsichtbare Finger entknoteten das Handtuch geschickt und enthüllten damit Harrys Körper vollständig für ebenso unsichtbare Augen.

Doch Harry spürte, wie sein Herz immer schneller zu klopfen begann unter diesem Blick, den er, auch wenn er ihn nicht sehen konnte, auf sich ruhen spürte. Dieser Blick streichelte ihn ebenso warm und liebevoll wie die Hände, die unsichtbar über ihn fuhren. Als diese erneut ihr erotisches Werk begannen, legte Harry den Kopf in den Nacken und bog sich willig dem Streicheln entgegen. Er fühlte sich so begehrt wie niemals zuvor, verführt auf eine so sinnliche Weise, wie er sie zuvor noch nie erlebt hatte.

Der Herzschlag des Schwarzhaarigen begann erneut zu rasen, als sich lodernde Hitze in seinem Körper breitmachte und seine Haut erhitzte, bis sie wie im Fieber glühte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich und sein Atem wurde schwer.

Während sie diese Reaktionen bei Harry auslösten, streichelten die warmen Hände weiterhin sanft über dessen entblößten Körper, verteilten die restlichen Wassertropfen, die noch auf der bronzenen Haut standen. Dann, als der Gryffindor sich in brennendem Verlangen den Händen entgegenzuheben begann, um sie zu mehr Intensität zu bewegen, glitten die Finger wieder tiefer. Sanft drückten sie Harrys lange Beine auseinander, der sich nicht widersetzte.

Vielmehr holte er keuchend Luft, um kurz darauf leise protestierend aufzustöhnen, als die sanfte Hand plötzlich verschwand. Sekunden vergingen, während das Bett sich bewegte und Harry spürte, wie jemand zwischen seinen Beinen Platz nahm.

Dann waren die warmen Hände auf einmal wieder da, doch jetzt an seinen Seiten. Sie griffen seine Hüften und dann flogen Harrys Augen, die er während der ganzen Zeit über geschlossen gehalten hatte, plötzlich auf, während er halb überrascht, halb leidenschaftlich aufkeuchte.

Er spürte, wie ihn die Hände weiterhin sanft, aber kräftig festhielten, während sich sein unsichtbarer Besucher vorsichtig und langsam in ihm versenkte. Stück für Stück füllte er ihn aus und Harry biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien unter der Woge aus Leidenschaft, die ihn überrollte.

Sein Atem kam in heftigen Zügen und er warf erneut den Kopf zurück, ein leises Stöhnen über seine Lippen dringend. „Ja, weiter...", entwich es ihm.

Der Bitte wurde sofort entsprochen und sein unsichtbarer Verführer versenkte sich bis tief in ihn hinein, bevor er seinen Griff etwas verstärkte und Harrys Becken ein wenig anhob. Dann begannen sanfte Bewegungen, gefolgt von ersten vorsichtigen Stößen, welche Harrys Körper erschauern ließen.

Kleine Stromstöße durchfuhren ihn, tanzten an seinen Nerven entlang und ließen ihn lustvoll beben. Der Gryffindor verkrampfte die Hände in den Bettlaken und stöhnte immer wieder leicht auf, während seine Augen zuflatterten.

Bevor sich die dichten, dunklen Wimpern jedoch vollständig über das Smaragdgrün gesenkt hatten, schwebten Worte wie ein Hauch durch das Zimmer. Die Stimme war rauh vor Verlangen, bittend, aber zugleich befehlend.

„Nein, laß sie offen. Ich will sehen, was du fühlst."

Geschüttelt von einer erneuten Woge aus Begehren, gehorchte Harry der Stimme und ließ seine Augen offen. Er wußte nun, daß es nur Draco sein konnte, der ihn gerade verführte. Nur sein Slytherin wollte stets alle Emotionen in seinen Augen sehen, von denen Harry wußte, daß sie immer ausdrückten, was er fühlte.

Jetzt würde in ihnen Verlangen lodern, begleitet von Nachgiebigkeit und Wärme, war Harry bewußt, denn genau das spürte er gerade tief in seinem Herzen. Und Liebe, stark und rein...durchsetzt mit Zuneigung, Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit.

Dies würde seine Augen verändern...und genau das liebte Draco an ihnen.

Ihre Wandlungsfähigkeit und Ausdruckskraft.

Der blonde Slytherin, dem Harry gerade so willig seine Gefühle nicht nur körperlich erklärte, indem er sich von diesem verführen ließ, sondern ihm auch Eintritt in seine Gefühlswelt durch seine unergründlich tiefen Augen gewährte, war völlig gefesselt von dem, was er dort sah.

Nachdem er Harry gebeten hatte, seine Augen offen zu lassen, war sein Blick nach der Erfüllung seines Wunsches an dem inzwischen tiefdunklen Smaragdgrün hängengeblieben. 

In den wunderschönen Augen loderte es vor Empfindungen.

Sie zogen Draco in ihren Bann, umgaben ihn mit ihrer Liebe und steigerten sein Begehren durch ihre ungezügelte Leidenschaft. 

Sie lockten ihn, verbrannten ihn mit ihrem heißen Blick und gaben ihn nicht mehr frei. 

Ohne den Blick von Harrys ausdrucksvollen Augen zu lösen, schob der Blonde einen Arm unter die Taille des Älteren, beugte sich weiter vor und berührte mit zärtlichen Fingern dessen Gestalt. Währenddessen stieß er weiterhin sanft, aber mit kraftvollen Bewegungen in Harrys nachgiebigen, biegsamen Körper hinein, führte sie auf einem stetigen Pfad gemeinsam dem Gipfel entgegen.

Streichelnd fuhr Dracos Hand weiter Harrys Körper empor, bis sie erneut auf dessen Brustkorb, genau über seinem Herzen, liegenblieb. Daraufhin erhöhte der Slytherin das Tempo seiner Stöße ebenso wie deren Intensität, was Harry ein kehliges, rauhes Aufstöhnen entlockte und seine Augen immer dunkler färbte.

Draco lächelte glücklich, als er das wunderschöne Waldgrün erkannte, welches den Augen seines Liebsten ein so zauberhaftes, mystisches Aussehen verlieh. Sie waren weit offen, aber verschleiert von tiefempfundenen Emotionen, die auch Harrys Körper überfluteten. Der entrückte Ausdruck in dem von Draco so geliebten Waldgrün erstrahlte auf einmal mit einem neuen Licht, als Harrys Gestalt sich plötzlich völlig verspannte, bevor er in einer reißenden Woge aus Verlangen über den Klippenrand getrieben wurde.

Diese intensive Emotion riß auch Draco mit und er erreichte nur Sekundenbruchteile nach seinem Liebsten einen berauschenden Höhepunkt, der alles um ihn herum ausblendete. Der blonde junge Mann ließ sich überschwemmen von dem Licht, öffnete sich all den Gefühlen, die es mit sich brachte und nahm sie in sich auf, um sie in seinem Herzen zu verwahren.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, kniete er über Harrys Körper, die Hände zu beiden Seiten von diesem aufgestützt. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Augen noch immer weit offen und sah zu ihm empor, ein sanftes, hingebungsvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Draco genügend in die Wirklichkeit zurückgekehrt war, um zu erkennen, daß Harry nicht einfach nur die Augen geöffnet hielt, sondern ihn ansah. Ihm direkt in die Augen sah.

Überraschung durchzuckte den Blonden und wie, als hätte er die Verwirrung seines Liebsten gespürt, wurde Harrys Lächeln breiter. Und eindeutig amüsiert.

Anscheinend war sein Tarnzauber der Macht der freigesetzten Gefühle nicht mehr gewachsen gewesen, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, nahm Draco an.

Auch in den seinen Gedanken folgenden Worten des Gryffindors lag nun deutlicher Humor, während er die Annahme des Slytherins bestätigte. „Du wurdest enttarnt, mein unsichtbarer Besucher", grinste Harry Draco an und lächelte schelmisch.

Draco schmollte zuerst ein wenig, doch lächelte dann mit glitzernden Augen zurück, in denen das Blau das sonst vorherrschende Silbergrau völlig verdrängt hatte. Wenige Sekunden später beugte sich der Blonde zu Harry hinab und murmelte dicht an dessen Lippen: „Es sieht ganz danach aus, mein Engel. Pech gehabt." 

Mit diesen Worten verschmolz er ihre Lippen in einem zärtlichen Kuß, der lange anhielt und ihre Empfindungen dem jeweils Anderen deutlich machte. Erst etliche und für die beiden viel zu schnell verstreichende Minuten später brachen sie ihren Kuß vollkommen atemlos und Harry schlang Draco die Arme um die Taille, zog ihn dann sanft zu sich herab und bettete den schmalen Körper seines Slytherins neben sich in die weichen Laken.

Danach blickte er Draco voller Liebe in den noch immer waldgrün schimmernden Augen an und meinte leise: „Ich liebe dich." Dies ließ Draco Augen aufleuchten und er erwiderte: „Und ich dich, mein Engel", bevor er Harry in seine Arme zog. Dieser schmiegte sich eng an ihn und legte seinen Kopf an die Schulter des Jüngeren.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, bevor Draco gespielt mahnend meinte: „Ich hoffe, du wirst nach dieser Erfahrung davon absehen, mich als Sklaventreiber zu bezeichnen, denn du siehst, meine Rache ist schrecklich..."

Der Blonde verstummte, als ein leichtes Beben durch Harrys Körper lief. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken begriff er, daß sein schwarzhaariger Gefährte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken versuchte. Das klappte aber nicht so ganz, denn inzwischen zitterte er am ganzen Körper unter lautlosem Gelächter, das Zittern durch die Nähe ihrer zwei Körper auf Dracos übertragend.

„Hahaha...das war nicht witzig", murmelte Draco, anscheinend empört, doch mit einem humorvollen Funkeln in den Augen, welche Harry jedoch gerade nicht sehen konnte, da er seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter vergraben hatte, um sein Lachen zu verbergen. 

Dieses schüttelte ihn inzwischen regelrecht, so daß Draco den Älteren an den Schultern faßte und etwas von sich schob, wobei er sagte: „Bitte das Atmen nicht vergessen, Liebster. Außerdem kannst du ruhig laut lachen, wenn du dich sowieso schon so über mich amüsierst."

Daraufhin blickte Harry auf, die Lippen fest zusammengepreßt, um nicht laut zu lachen. Doch seine Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig und in seinen tiefgrünen Augen saß unübersehbar der Schalk. Und so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, hin und wieder entfloh ihm ein Kichern, bevor er sich wieder beherrschte.

Es dauerte geschlagene zehn Minuten, bis Harry sich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, daß er vernünftig zu sprechen in der Lage war. Dann musterte er Draco lächelnd und flüsterte ihm mit rauher Stimme zu: „Ich sollte dich vielleicht öfter so bezeichnen, wenn deine Vergeltung dann auf solch sinnliche Weise ausfällt."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und entgegnete frech: „Wenn du das aushältst..."

„Wir werden sehen", war die suggestive Antwort, bevor Harry hinzufügte: „Aber nicht mehr heute."

„Okay, wenn du meinst. Dann schlaf gut, Engel", flüsterte Draco und zog Harry zurück an seine Schulter und schlang die Arme fest um ihn. Der Gryffindor gab Draco noch einen sanften Kuß auf die Lippen, deckte sie dann beide ordentlich mit der dicken Bettdecke zu und kuschelte sich eng an den Jüngeren.

Das letzte, was an diesem Abend noch in Dracos Schlafzimmer gesprochen wurde, war ein sanftes:  „Gute Nacht, mein Drache."

Im nächsten Kapitel: Warum man Harry nicht beim Training stören sollte...

Kommis, Kommis, Kommis – ich bin süchtig nach Kommis!

**Dark Velvet:** Danke, danke für dein großes Lob! (*vor Verlegenheit ganz rot wird*) Ich hoffe doch, daß auch dieses Kapitel deinen Erwartungen entsprach! (*hoff*) Ja, ich gebe mir Mühe, abwechslungsreich zu bleiben, mal sehen, ob es auch weiterhin klappt! (*drück mir die Daumen*)

**darklayka:** Danke!

**Blue2706:** Hallihallo, mal wieder! Wie schön, daß du mir zu jedem Kapitel was schreibst! (*ganz doll happy ist*)

Und hier eine Beruhigung für dich: mein slashbesessener Verstand hat noch viele weitere Kapitel ausgebrütet, die ich nur noch richtig schreiben muß! Draco und sein Gryffindor werden noch viel Vergnügen miteinander haben, denn die Ferien haben ja gerade erst begonnen! (*hint, hint*)

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** Nicht doch weinen...du solltest dich doch freuen über das Kapitel (auch wenn es bis jetzt nur in meinem Geist existiert)! Deine Vorschläge sind übrigens super! (*weiter so!*)

Der neueste wurde von mir schon eingehend beäugt und leicht verändert in meine Plotline aufgenommen – das heißt, du bekommst also auch Kapitel 11 („Erotical reading") gewidmet! (*strahl* *liebt es ganz besonders, ihre Kapitel widmen zu dürfen*)

Wegen der Anzahl...hmm, mal nachschauen (*blätter, blätter*) Ja, das sind schon noch so einige. (*einfach slash-besessen ist bei Draco und Harry*) Bedenke, zwei siebzehnjährige Jungen, frisch verliebt und ganz allein in einem großen Haus...da fällt mir 'ne ganze Menge ein, was die so mit ihrer Zeit anfangen... (*grinst über beide Ohren*)

So, nun aber weiter (*setzt sich die rosarote Brille auf und hackt auf ihre Tastatur ein* blickt auf* *oh, tschüß und bis zum nächsten Mal* *hackt weiter auf die Tastatur ein*)

CU, Dragon's Angel

Dragon's Angel


	6. Training session

Part 6: Training session

Sorry, Sorry und nochmals Sorry! Das hat wirklich lange gedauert, ich weiß! Hatte aber viel zu tun, daher kam ich nicht zum Updaten! Außerdem hab ich in letzter Zeit so schöne Stories gefunden, da mußte ich erst einmal selber lesen! Dafür gibt es aber heute gleich 2 Kapitel, die meiner Meinung nach irgendwie zusammengehören.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Fluge und Harry und Draco waren kaum eine Minute ohne den Anderen anzutreffen. Viel zu sehr genossen sie ihr Beisammensein, ungestört von Unterricht oder auch Freunden, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangten.

Die einzigen drei Stunden, die Harry jeden Tag allein verbringen wollte, waren dem Training gewidmet, welches er auch nach dem Sieg über Voldemort weiter aufrecht erhielt. Diese Zeit wollte er nicht gestört werden und Draco widersprach ihm auch nicht, als Harry ihn darum bat, ihn während dieser Stunden nach dem Mittagessen allein zu lassen.

Doch fragte sich der Blonde, warum sein Liebster ihn nicht beim Training zuschauen lassen wollte. Er stellte diese Frage aber nicht, denn er akzeptierte dessen Bitte.

Eines Tages jedoch, als Harry ihm eine halbe Stunde nach dem Mittag noch lächelnd einen sanften Kuß gab und dann, wie inzwischen jeden Tag, mit seiner Trainingskleidung in der Hand, den Raum verließ, nahm Dracos Neugier langsam überhand. 

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und versuchte, sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen, bis Harry wieder zurückkommen würde – doch nach etwa anderthalb Stunden gab er es auf. Selbst das interessanteste Buch über Zaubertränke vermochte seine Gedanken an diesem Tag nicht zu fesseln. 

Statt dessen wanderten diese immer wieder zu Harry und dessen geheimnisvollem Training, wobei der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor allein sein wollte. Draco schwankte zwischen seinem Respekt vor Harry, diesem seinen Wunsch zu gewähren und der immer stärker werdenden Neugier, dem Älteren dabei zuzusehen.

Die Neugier wurde schließlich zu viel für den Blonden und er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und legte sein Buch zur Seite. Rasch begab er sich zur Tür und lenkte seine Schritte dann in Richtung des Raumes im Erdgeschoß, in welchem Harry trainierte.

Dort angekommen, verharrte Draco kurz unsicher vor der Tür und zweifelte, ob er sein Vorhaben wirklich in die Tat umsetzen sollte. Doch wiederum siegte die Neugier in dem Slytherin und er öffnete leise die Tür.

Ebenso geräuschlos eintretend, faßte Draco die Szene ins Auge, welche sich ihm darbot, als er weiter in den Raum hineintrat. Das Zimmer war recht groß, so wie jedes in Malfoy Manor. Ausgestattet mit den verschiedensten Geräten sowie allen möglichen Übungswaffen, die an den Wänden hingen, bot es einem Kämpfer im Training alles, was das Herz begehrte. Dracos Blick flog über die Schwerter, Degen, Dolche und den Rest der Waffen, die teilweise seinen Vorfahren gehört hatten, andererseits aber auch meistens nur zu Trainingszwecken benutzt worden waren.

Dann schweifte sein Blick weiter zu dem eigentlichen Objekt seiner Neugierde. 

Und sofort wurde Draco heiß und sein Mund trocknete aus, so daß er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. 

Harry stand inmitten des Raumes auf einer großen Trainingsmatte und vollführte mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen eine Schwertkata. Draco fiel auf, wie konzentriert sein Freund dabei wirkte, die Augen geschlossen und völlig eins mit dem mächtigen Schwert, welches er mit der rechten Hand in komplizierten Bewegungen schwang.

Das Schwert erkannte der blonde Slytherin nach wenigen Sekunden als Gryffindors Breitschwert – das Schwert, welches Harry auch bei seinem Sieg über Voldemort bei sich getragen hatte. Ein Schwert, welches die Herkunft des Schwarzhaarigen deutlich machte, nicht nur durch die Tatsache, daß es sich überhaupt von ihm führen ließ. Nein, auch die Eleganz, die Harry bei dem Führen der mächtigen Klinge ausstrahlte sowie die Tatsache, daß der rubinbesetzte goldene Griff perfekt in seine Hand paßte und das Schwert wie eine Verlängerung von Harrys Arm wirken ließ, bestätigten, daß Harry wahrhaftig ein Erbe des Gryffindor-Blutes war.

Die Augen von dem blitzenden goldenen Schwert abwendend, konzentrierte sich Draco während der nächsten Minuten einfach darauf, Harry bei seinem Training zu beobachten. Aufmerksam folgte er den Bewegungen des Gryffindors, der seine Anwesenheit nicht wahrgenommen hatte, so konzentriert, wie er war. Außerdem hatte Harry ja auch die Augen geschlossen, als wäre ihm die Kata schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, daß er sie auch im Schlaf beherrschte.

Draco hingegen konnte seine Augen nicht mehr von dem Körper seines Freundes losreißen, so sehr faszinierte ihn dieser. Harry trug nur eine bequeme weite schwarze Hose, sein Oberkörper und die Füße waren nackt. Die langen rabenschwarzen Haare hatte sich der Gryffindor zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, aus welchem sich aber inzwischen schon wieder einige Strähnen gelöst hatten und an seiner Haut klebten.

Während er beobachtete, wie Harry mit dem Schwert in seiner Hand komplizierte Muster in die Luft wob, bevor er hin und wieder urplötzlich zu einer Attacke auf einen unsichtbaren Gegner ansetzte, bewunderte Draco den nackten Oberkörper seines Liebsten.

Makellose, sonnengebräunte Haut, auf der jetzt Hunderte kleiner Schweißperlen standen, spannte sich über wohldefinierten, kräftigen Muskeln, welche ein Schauspiel beherrschter Kraft und Stärke darboten. Je länger er Harry zuschaute und dessen schlanken, durchtrainierten Körper betrachtete, desto wärmer wurde es Draco und sein Verlangen nach seinem Freund regte sich.

Er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis Harry mit seiner Schwertkata fertig sein würde... dann würde er mit ihm etwas Anderes trainieren. Bei diesem lustvollen Gedanken glitt ein Lächeln über Dracos Gesicht und er leckte sich unbewußt über die Lippen, während seine Anspannung und Erwartung stieg.

Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis der Gryffindor zum Ende seiner Übung gelangte und Draco zitterte innerlich vor Ungeduld. Seine Erregung hatte sich in dem Maße gesteigert, indem Harry das Niveau seiner Kata angehoben hatte, bis der Ältere schließlich zum beeindruckenden Finale kam.

Doch nun stand der Schwarzhaarige ruhig mitten auf der Trainingsmatte und schien sein Training ausklingen lassen zu wollen. Das Schwert Gryffindors hielt er mit der Spitze zu Boden gesenkt genau vor sich.

In dem Glauben, Harry hätte sein Training damit beendet, erhob sich Draco von der Bank, auf der er in der Zwischenzeit gesessen hatte und schritt auf seinen Freund zu. Dieser war noch immer so versunken, daß er die Annäherung des Blonden nicht zu bemerken schien, was Draco schelmisch lächeln ließ. Er mochte es, wenn er Harry überraschen konnte – und hier schien sich wieder eine Gelegenheit dazu zu bieten.

Leisen Schrittes trat er hinter den Älteren und küßte diesen im nächsten Augenblick sanft auf die nackte Schulter. Draco schmeckte das Salz auf Harry schweißbedeckter Haut, doch das erregte ihn nur noch mehr und er saugte sich leicht an der sensiblen Stelle in Harrys Nacken fest, wo dieser in den Hals überging. Draco wußte, wie stark Harry darauf reagierte, wenn er diese Stelle liebkoste.

Auch jetzt entrang sich dem Gryffindor ein ersticktes Keuchen, welches jedoch vor allem überrascht klang. Als Draco nun seine Arme um den muskulösen Körper des Älteren schlang, versteifte sich Harry auf einmal total. Er rang sichtlich um Kontrolle und auch seine normalerweise so ruhige, warme Stimme klang heiser und ein wenig gepreßt, als er bat: „Bitte laß das, Draco. Bitte...ich kann nicht...nicht jetzt..."

Draco schmunzelte, bevor er antwortete: „Ich denke schon, daß du kannst, mein Liebster. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen." Nach diesen verheißungsvollen Worten senkte er seine Lippen erneut auf Harrys weiche, erhitzte Haut und bedeckte sie mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Währenddessen suchten sich seine Hände, die er zuvor um die schlanke Taille des Schwarzhaarigen geschlossen hatte, sanft streichelnd ihren Weg in Harrys weite Hose.

Als dieser spürte, wie forschende Finger immer tiefer an seinem Körper herabglitten und ihn erregend streichelten, brach sein Widerstand in sich zusammen. Den heißen Küssen auf seiner Schulter allein hätte er widerstehen können, doch Dracos zärtliche Finger, die leidenschaftlich über seine Männlichkeit fuhren, waren zuviel für seine Beherrschung.

Im nächsten Moment hörte Draco Harrys mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf erklingen.

_~Verzeih mir bitte, Dray.~_

Bevor er jedoch verstanden hatte, was Harry damit ausdrücken wollte oder ihm diesbezüglich eine Frage stellen konnte, spürte Draco, wie sich der Ältere in seiner Umarmung herumdrehte. Sekunden später preßten sich Lippen wild und leidenschaftlich auf die seinen und raubten ihm den Atem. Der Kuß war hart, verzehrend und voller heißem Begehren. So ungezügelt und fast ein wenig grob hatte ihn Harry zuvor noch nie geküßt und Draco spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden unter der Welle an ungezähmtem Verlangen.

Erstickt keuchte er auf und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als zusätzlich zu der Attacke, die Harrys Mund auf ihn ausübte, auch noch dessen Hände fieberhaft über seinen Körper zu gleiten begannen. Die warmen Finger verbrannten Dracos Haut mit ihren forschenden Berührungen, als sie unter sein Shirt glitten und an der Gestalt des Slytherins hinauf- und hinabfuhren. 

Währenddessen ließ Harry Draco keine Zeit zu einer vernünftigen Überlegung, als sich seine Zunge plötzlich zwischen die Lippen des Blonden drängte und dann mit hemmungsloser Neugier dessen feuchte Mundhöhle erkundete.

Dracos Nerven wurden überschwemmt mit Reizen, ausgehend von der stürmischen Zunge, die ihn regelrecht eroberte sowie den forschenden Händen, die sich nun, wie zuvor die seinen, einen Weg in seine Hose suchten.

Als die Finger jedoch heiß und erregend über seinen Po strichen und dann unvermittelt einer von ihnen in ihn eindrang, flogen Dracos Augen auf, die er unter den überwältigenden Attacken auf ihn geschlossen hatte. Er stöhnte auf, was jedoch von dem noch immer andauernden Kuß erstickt wurde. 

Ein wenig erschrocken von der unvermuteten Heftigkeit von Harrys Handlungen blickte Draco diesem in die Augen. Doch was er dort sah, ließ ihn erzittern. Harrys sonst so sanfte, smaragdgrüne Augen loderten förmlich vor Magie und einer Kraft, die der Gryffindor sonst tief in sich verborgen hielt. Jetzt flammte in dem leuchtenden Grün ungehemmte Macht sowie reine, ungezähmte Magie, die sich vollkommen auf ihn konzentrierte, wurde Draco mit einem Schauer bewußt.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, Harry bei seinem Training zu stören. Doch im nächsten Moment vergaß er alles um sich herum, als Harrys Finger sich leidenschaftlich in ihm zu bewegen begann. 

Draco keuchte stoßartig auf, überschwemmt von der Macht des Begehrens, welches Harrys Wildheit in ihm auslöste. Der blonde Slytherin wußte, er war jetzt völlig in der Gewalt des Schwarzhaarigen, doch seltsamerweise spürte er trotz dessen ungewohnter Zügellosigkeit keine Angst. Eher ehrfürchtiges Staunen, gemischt mit einer guten Portion davon ausgelöstem eigenen Verlangens.

Während Draco spürte, wie Harry ihn weiterhin mit seinem Finger, zu dem sich inzwischen zwei weitere gesellt hatten, auf sehr leidenschaftliche Weise eroberte und weitete, hatte sich dessen Mund erneut auf seine Lippen gesenkt und verbrannte ihn mit einem verzehrenden, endlos erscheinenden, tiefen Kuß. 

Der Blonde wurde überflutet von Magie, von Macht und einer gebündelten Kraft, die ihn bis ins tiefste Innerste erschütterte. Sein Körper zitterte und bebte, wurde nur aufrechtgehalten durch die Arme, die um ihn herumlagen und an den muskulösen Körper des Älteren preßten. Draco wußte es nicht, doch er klammerte sich krampfhaft an Harry fest, um nicht dennoch haltlos zu Boden zu gehen. Seine Finger hinterließen rote Striemen auf Harrys heißer Haut, als er sich instinktiv festzuhalten versuchte.

Inzwischen stand Draco fast vor einer überwältigenden Explosion, denn die Finger in ihm trieben ihn mit ihren erotischen Bewegungen immer stärker dem Gipfel zu, die Atemlosigkeit durch den stürmischen Kuß noch nicht einmal mit eingerechnet. Doch plötzlich zogen sich die Finger wieder zurück und Dracos vernebelter Verstand wußte nicht, warum. Seine Instinkte jedoch protestierten und er stöhnte verlangend in Harry Mund auf, wobei er sich unbewußt enger an diesen preßte.

Im nächsten Moment riß sich Harry förmlich von seinem Mund los und ein leidenschaftliches Keuchen entfuhr dem Schwarzhaarigen, bevor Draco mit seinen kräftigen Händen umfaßte und mit sich zog, als er ein paar Schritte zur Seite machte.

Der Blonde folgte ihm widerspruchslos, zu vereinnahmt durch das, was gerade mit ihm geschah. Und er hätte auch überhaupt keine Chance zu einem weiteren Protest gehabt, denn schon Sekunden später festigten Harrys Hände ihren Griff und drehten ihn herum. Ein kleiner Teil von Dracos Verstand registrierte, daß er plötzlich ebenso wie Harry vollkommen nackt war, bevor dieses Detail wieder unwichtig wurde, als der Ältere mit einem kraftvollen Stoß tief in ihn eindrang.

Bunte Farben explodierten leuchtend vor Dracos Augen, als er überwältigt aufschrie. 

Bei jedem leidenschaftlichen, harten Stoß, der Harry in den nächsten Minuten tief in seinem Körper versenkte, keuchte der blonde Slytherin auf und er rief immer wieder den Namen seines Liebsten, während er krampfhaft nach Luft rang. Zitternd stützte er sich an der Wand ab, zu der Harry sie geführt hatte, holte sich dort den Halt, um nicht zu Boden zu sinken. Draco warf den Kopf zurück, preßte sich an den kraftvollen Körper hinter sich.

Plötzlich wurde er sich neben der machtvollen Stöße auch der Hände bewußt, die erneut über seinen zitternden Körper glitten und überall entflammte Haut hinterließen. Kräftige Finger strichen in erregten Bewegungen über seine ganze schmale Gestalt und forderten sie dann Stück für Stück für sich ein, bis Draco zu verglühen glaubte unter der Macht seiner Empfindungen.

Und dann, als er schon nichts Anderes mehr um sich herum wahrnahm, trug ihn ein weiterer tiefer Stoß in seinen Körper hinein über die Klippe hinaus, da sich gleichzeitig mit ihm eine Hand um sein pochendes, hartes Glied schloß und zudrückte.

Draco schrie auf, heiser und laut, als er kam. Magie überschwemmte ihn in heftigen Wellen, durchfloß machtvoll seinen Körper und füllte ihn mit strahlendem Licht. Es erleuchtete ihn strahlendhell und voll überwältigender Kraft, während unglaubliche Energie durch ihn hindurchströmte und die Nervenzellen des Slytherins unter der Flut an intensiver Emotion nachgaben.

Harry, der nur Sekundenbruchteile nach Draco einen heftigen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, umklammerte seinen jüngeren Freund mit seinen starken Armen, da er fühlen konnte, wie sehr der Blonde noch unter dem Eindruck dieses Erlebnisses stand. Auch die Beine des Gryffindors zitterten, so daß nun er sich gegen die nahe Wand lehnte, sich dann vorsichtig aus Draco zurückzog und diesen zu sich herumdrehte. 

Gerade wollte er den Jüngeren sanft in seine Arme schließen, um diesem damit die nötige Zeit zu geben, sich wieder zu beruhigen, als er etwas bemerkte.

_‚Oh, Dray! Was habe ich nur getan!'_, seufzte Harry in Gedanken auf, als er den völlig entrückten, verschleierten Ausdruck in den silberblauen Augen wahrnahm. Draco stand vollkommen neben sich und bebte am ganzen Körper unter der ungebändigten Magie, die ihn durchfloß. Einer Magie, die nicht zu ihm gehörte und welche er nicht bewältigen konnte, da sie einfach zu stark für ihn war. 

Und vor allem zu viel auf einmal.

Als Harry bemerkte, wie Dracos Gestalt in seinen Armen zu erschlaffen begann und dessen Augen zuflatterten, blitzte Besorgnis heftig in ihm auf. Für einen Moment war sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht sicher, wie er seinem Slytherin helfen konnte, die Magie, die Harry während ihrer stürmischen Vereinigung freigesetzt hatte, auch wieder loszuwerden. 

Doch dann reifte ein Entschluß in dem Gryffindor und er beugte sich hinunter zu Dracos von ihren wilden Küssen geschwollenen Lippen. Diese behutsam und sanft erneut in Besitz nehmend, flüsterte Harry in Gedanken Draco zu: _~Bleib jetzt bei mir, Dray! Nicht wegtreten, mein Drache...bleib hier bei mir!~_

Zuerst reagierte Draco nicht und Harry glaubte schon, er würde ihn nicht hören in dem Strudel an Emotionen, die den Blonden noch durchfließen mußten. Doch dann erwiderte er zaghaft und rein instinktiv den zärtlichen Kuß.

Harry durchströmte Erleichterung und er ermutigte Draco mit sanften gedanklichen Liebkosungen weiter dazu, sich auf das Wachbleiben zu konzentrieren. Während er den Blonden weiterhin in einem Kuß gefangenhielt, der stark zu ihren vorherigen verzehrenden Küssen stand, sank Harry langsam an der Wand hinunter, an die er sich vorher gelehnt hatte.

Draco, an dessen Bewußtseinsrändern immer noch Dunkelheit wogte, die ihn in eine Ohnmacht ziehen wollte, spürte sanfte Hände, die ihn mit sich zogen. Da er sowieso nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben, folgte er den Händen und sank in die Knie. Dabei kämpfte er darum, die ungezügelte Magie, die seinen Körper wild durchströmte, unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Daher konzentrierte er sich auf den einzigen Anhaltspunkt, welchen er in dem Chaos fand, das in ihm herrschte – weiche, warme Lippen, die ihm Halt gaben. Draco fühlte die Zärtlichkeit, die sie in den sachten Kuß legten und ließ sich davon umhüllen.

Die Hände dirigierten ihn vorsichtig vorwärts und hoben ihn dann ein wenig empor, bevor sie ihn sanft wieder absetzten. Dracos Sinneszellen wurden erneut überflutet, als er spürte, wie Harry ein weiteres Mal  tief in ihn hineinglitt – jetzt jedoch langsam, vorsichtig und mit zärtlicher Sanftheit.

Er stöhnte leise auf, woraufhin sich starke Arme beschützend um ihn schlangen und an eine breite Brust zogen, bevor ein langsamer Rhythmus startete. Sanfte liebevolle Stöße drangen in ihn vor, während warme Hände in gleichmäßigen Kreisen über die Haut seines Oberkörpers glitten. Sie streichelten den Blonden, der versuchte, sich auf die Regelmäßigkeit zu konzentrieren.

Plötzlich flüsterte wieder eine warme Stimme in seinem Kopf. _~Ja, genau so, Liebster. Versuch dich auf uns zu konzentrieren, auf unser Einssein. Konzentrier dich...~_

Und Draco versuchte, Harrys Hinweis zu folgen. Er strengte seine Sinne an, soweit sie ihm noch gehorchten und konzentrierte sich völlig auf ihre Verschmelzung miteinander. Daher spürte er, wie das Chaos der ungehemmten Magie in ihm langsam gemäßigtere Züge annahm.

Durch die langsamen, ruhigen Stöße, die Harry tief in seinem Körper versenkten sowie die Lippen, die einen sanften langen Kuß als Rettungsseil anboten, sammelte sich die überschüssige magische Energie mit der Zeit an einer Stelle in Dracos Körper.

Auch Harry schien dies zu bemerken, denn er verstärkte langsam die Intensität, mit der er Draco nahm und führte diesen damit stetig ein weiteres Mal auf den Gipfel der Leidenschaft. Es dauerte nicht mehr sehr lange und Draco löste sich auf einmal aus ihrem anhaltenden zärtlichen Kuß, um seinen Kopf zurückzuwerfen und aufzuschreien, als er seinen zweiten Höhepunkt in kurzer Zeit erreichte.

Als seine Erregung abzuflauen begann, verließ auch die an einer Stelle gebündelte Magie Dracos Körper und hinterließ Erleichterung, aber auch eine überwältigende Müdigkeit und Schwäche. Kraftlos lehnte sich der Slytherin vor an Harrys breite Brust und atmete stoßweise ein und aus. Er spürte, wie sich ein starker Arm voller Kraft und Geborgenheit um ihn schloß, während Harrys andere Hand zärtlich über seinen Rücken strich.

Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Schwäche und fühlte sich so ausgelaugt, als hätte ihn seine gesamte Kraft verlassen. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit suchend schob er sich tiefer in Harrys Umarmung, legte seinen Kopf unter dessen Kinn und schmiegte sich eng an den muskulösen Körper seines Freundes. 

Daraufhin schlossen sich dessen Arme ein wenig fester um die bebende Gestalt des Blonden und intensivierten ihr beruhigendes, sanftes Streicheln. So, wie Harry ihm durch ihre zweite Verschmelzung miteinander geholfen hatte, die überschüssige Energie wieder loszuwerden, so half Draco jetzt sein liebevolles Streicheln, wieder ganz zu sich zu kommen.

Mit der Zeit wurde er ruhiger und sein Zittern ließ nach, doch er regte sich nicht in Harrys Armen. Es war so wundervoll friedlich und warm in der Umarmung des Gryffindors und außerdem fühlte sich Draco gerade so schwach, daß er kaum einen Schritt hätte gehen können. 

Und wieder schien Harry ihn wortlos zu verstehen.

Nachdem er Draco noch einige Minuten beruhigend gestreichelt hatte und dabei darauf lauschte, ob sich der Atem seines Freundes inzwischen wieder normalisiert hatte, umschloß Harry den Blonden ein wenig fester und erhob sich langsam mit diesem auf den Armen.

Draco reagierte kaum, kuschelte sich nur murmelnd ein wenig näher an Harrys Hals, wobei sein warmer Atem über die Haut des Älteren strich. Daraufhin festigte Harry instinktiv seinen Halt an der schmalen Gestalt, die er trug, bevor er die Augen schloß und sie beide in Dracos Zimmer apparierte. Auf Malfoy Manor lagen keine Zauber gegen das Apparieren mehr, daher war dies kein Problem.

In dem gewünschten Zimmer angekommen, ging Harry raschen Schrittes auf die Couch zu und setzte Draco sanft darauf ab. Als er sich jedoch ein wenig aufrichtete, klammerte sich der Blonde plötzlich wie schutzsuchend an ihn. Daraufhin strich ihm Harry beruhigend mit der Hand über die Wange und flüsterte: „Ich bin doch hier, Dray. Keine Sorge, ich gehe nicht weg."

Nach diesen leisen Worten lockerte sich Dracos Griff wieder etwas, seine Augen blickten jedoch bittend in die Harrys, der zärtlich lächelte und nickte. Ein Seufzen der Erleichterung schwebte durch den Raum. 

Bevor er jedoch Dracos unausgesprochener Bitte nachkam, murmelte Harry einen Zauber und bekleidete sie damit beide wieder. Dann setzte er sich zu Draco auf die weiche Couch und zog diesen, als er sich an ihn schmiegte, erneut auf seinen Schoß.

Der Slytherin kuschelte sich eng an ihn und seufzte zufrieden auf.

Harry lehnte sich gemütlich an die Lehne der Couch und nahm Draco fester in die Arme. Dann, als er das leichte Zittern der Schwäche bemerkte, welches den schmalen Körper noch immer nicht losließ, zauberte der Gryffindor eine warme Decke herbei und legte diese beschützend um seinen Freund.

Daraufhin entspannte sich Draco noch ein wenig mehr und saß nun vollkommen sicher und geborgen in der Umarmung seines Liebsten, der zärtlich auf ihn niedersah und liebevoll mit den silberblonden Haaren des Slytherins zu spielen begann.

Eine Weile verging in angenehmen Schweigen, während Draco ruhig atmend und völlig entspannt an Harrys Brust lag und dessen Herzschlag lauschte. Dann erklang jedoch auf einmal die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen, der leise wissen wollte: „Wie fühlst du dich, Dray? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Draco horchte auf, als er den schuldbewußten Unterton in Harrys Worten erkannte. Worüber machte sich sein Gryffindor Sorgen und vor allem, warum hatte er Schuldgefühle? Wegen dem, was passiert war? Das war von Anfang an allein sein Fehler gewesen – auch wenn es sich als wahrlich ungewöhnliche Erfahrung herausgestellt hatte. Ungewöhnlich...ja, und unglaublich.

Der Slytherin bewegte seinen Kopf gerade soviel, daß er Harry zärtlich auf die Haut an seiner Halsbeuge küssen konnte. Die sanfte Berührung machte sein Verzeihen all dessen deutlich, was Harry als seine Schuld ansehen mochte.

Dann antwortete er: „Mir geht es gut, mein Engel. Ich bin etwas wund und erschöpft, aber das ist wohl der Preis für meine Neugier." Als Draco ‚wund' sagte, zuckte sein Freund etwas zusammen und seine Hand auf dem Rücken des Blonden fuhr etwas tiefer und unter die Decke, bevor sie auf Dracos Po liegenblieb. Dieser spürte kurz darauf heilende Wärme von Harrys Hand ausgehen, die ihn sanft durchströmte. Ein paar Augenblicke später war das wunde Gefühl vergangen und Draco lächelte an Harrys Hals, bevor er erneut einen zärtlichen Kuß in dessen Halsbeuge hauchte.

„Danke, Liebster", flüsterte er dann dem Älteren zu.

„Gern geschehen, Dray. Das war doch das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun konnte. Entschuldige, daß ich vorhin einfach so über dich hergefallen bin. Meine Kontrolle über meine Handlungen war mangelhaft – und du hattest darunter zu leiden, mein Drache. Verzeih mir", erwiderte Harry.

Diese Worte veranlaßten Draco dazu, sich aufzurichten, obwohl er sich sehr schwach fühlte im Moment und seinen sicheren Platz in den Armen seines Freundes nicht verlassen wollte. 

Doch Harry durfte nicht glauben, daß er die Schuld daran trug, was passiert war. 

Daher stützte er sich mit einer Hand auf der Couchlehne ab, während die andere Hand seinem Freund sanft über die Wange fuhr, bevor Draco ihm entgegnete: „Du hast keine Schuld, Harry. Du hast mich schließlich gebeten, dich bei deinem Training allein zu lassen. Und selbst, als ich meine Neugier nicht zu zügeln vermochte und deine Privatsphäre verletzte, hast du dich zurückzuhalten versucht. 

Es war meine Schuld, Liebster, daß ich nicht hören wollte. 

Es bescherte mir ein unerwartetes Erlebnis, doch eines, welches ich jetzt auch nicht mehr missen möchte – denn ich habe dich heute von einer Seite erlebt, die ich vorher nicht kannte. Diese wilde, ungezügelte Kraft in dir ist beeindruckend und ein wenig beängstigend. Doch vor allem löst sie in mir ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit aus, da ich weiß, daß du sie immer dazu genutzt hast, mich zu beschützen. 

Ich vertraue dir, Harry."

Mit diesen Worten beugte sich Draco zu Harrys Lippen herunter und schenkte ihm einen gefühlvollen Kuß, der von Liebe, Vertrauen und Hingabe sprach. Einen Kuß, den Harry dankbar und mit den gleichen Gefühlen erwiderte.

Als sie den Kuß schließlich beendeten, ergriff Draco erneut das Wort. „Sagst du mir, wie es zu diesem ‚Ausbruch' kam, Liebster? Sonst reagierst du nicht so wild, wenn ich dich unvermutet berühre und verführen will, mein geliebter Engel."

Über Harrys Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln, bevor er meinte: „Du hattest ein schlechtes Timing, Dray." 

Daraufhin runzelte Draco verwirrt die Stirn und erwiderte: „Aber ich habe doch extra gewartet, bis dein Training zu Ende war."

„Das Schwertkampftraining war beendet, als du meine Beherrschung zum Einsturz gebracht hast", berichtigte Harry mit einem sanften Lächeln angesichts von Dracos unverhohlenem Unverständnis. 

Indem er mit einem Finger die Falte in der Stirn des Blonden glättete, fuhr Harry erklärend fort: „Das Training mit dem Schwert dient nicht nur meiner körperlichen Fitneß, Liebster. Vielmehr war die Kata, die du mitangesehen hast, dazu bestimmt, meine magischen Energien zu sammeln und dabei zu bündeln, bevor ich mit dem Magie-Training beginne. Hättest du noch ein paar Minuten abgewartet, hättest du den nächsten Teil der Show miterlebt."

Auf Dracos Gesicht zeichnete sich nun langsam Begreifen ab. „Du meinst, du hattest dich also gerade richtig hochgepowert, als ich mich nicht mehr von dir und deinem traumhaften Körper fernhalten konnte?"

Harrys Wangen röteten sich leicht bei Dracos Kommentar über seinen Körper, doch er nickte kurz darauf lächelnd. „So kann man es sagen. Das Training besteht immer aus drei Teilen. Erst das Fitneßtraining mit ein paar Waffen, dann diese eine Schwertkata mit dem Gryffindor-Schwert, die mich dazu befähigt, meine magischen Energien zu sammeln. Dann kommt das magische Training, damit ich auch dort in Übung bleibe. Wenn ich meine Energien regelmäßig auf diese Weise bündele, habe ich mit den meisten Zaubern keine Probleme mehr, da ich die Magie tief in mir an die Oberfläche lasse und dort kontrolliert freisetze.

Doch heute war von Kontrolle keine Rede, da du meine Gefühle so durcheinander gebracht hast, daß meine Beherrschung versagte. Dadurch konnte ich meine Handlungen nicht mehr kontrollieren...und wozu das führte, hast du am eigenen Leib erlebt, Liebster", beendete Harry seine Erklärung.

Draco hatte aufmerksam und beeindruckt gelauscht, doch nun grinste er ein wenig müde, aber doch auch amüsiert bei dem letzten Satz. 

Oh ja, wozu das geführt hatte, davon hatte er nun ein sehr deutliches Bild. 

Schon bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Draco ganz schwach... Harry war heute wie eine Urgewalt über ihn hinweggebraust und dann doch wieder voller Zärtlichkeit gewesen, um ihm zu helfen, die Folgen zu verkraften.

Nun aber schlug die aus ihren anstrengenden Aktivitäten resultierende Erschöpfung gnadenlos über Draco zusammen und er verkroch sich erneut in Harrys Schoß, der auf ihn heruntersah und sanft fragte: „Müde?"

„Hmm", war Dracos einzigste Erwiderung.

Daraufhin änderte Harry seine Position auf der Couch und streckte sich halb liegend, mit der Lehne und einem Kissen im Rücken darauf aus, wobei er das linke Bein ein wenig anwinkelte, so daß Draco bequem zwischen seinen Beinen liegen konnte und nicht von der Couch herunterfallen würde. 

Der Slytherin hatte durch Harrys Positionswechsel eine sehr gemütliche Stellung erhalten – er lag ausgestreckt auf dem Gryffindor, den Kopf auf dessen Brust.

Als Harry erneut die Decke über ihm richtete, so daß sie seine gesamte Gestalt mit Wärme umhüllte, seufzte Draco zufrieden auf und schlang seine Arme locker um den Körper seines älteren Freundes. Auch Harrys Arme umgaben ihn mit einer beschützenden Umarmung, die Draco mehr als die Decke mit Wärme und Geborgenheit erfüllte. Dann begann der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner einen Hand sanft durch Dracos Haare zu streicheln, was diesen ebenso wie das gleichmäßige, ruhige Klopfen von Harrys Herz unter seinem Ohr rasch in den Schlaf lullte.

Er wußte, Harry würde seinen Schlaf bewachen und ihn beschützen.

Hmm... (*räusper*) (*fragend blick*) Wie fandet ihr's? 

Das nächste Kapitel gehört, wie oben schon angedeutet, noch dazu...also lest gleich weiter! Die Beantwortung der Kommis gibt's am Ende des nächsten Kapitels.

Dragon's Angel


	7. Tenderness

Part 7: Tenderness

Diesmal ohne große Vorrede...lest einfach weiter.

Drei Tage waren seit dem 'Trainingsvorfall' vergangen und Harry behandelte Draco in dieser Zeit mit sehr viel Behutsamkeit und Zärtlichkeit. Es war dem Blonden, als würde sein Freund sich trotz ihres Gespräches Sorgen um seinen Zustand machen und Schuldgefühle hegen, ihn so mit seiner Magie und Kraft überwältigt zu haben.

Und ein wenig andauernder und weitreichender, als sie Beide es angenommen hatten, waren die Folgen ihres Zusammenstoßes für Draco auch gewesen – die nächsten beiden Tage war er immer ziemlich rasch müde geworden und schlief sehr viel. 

Oft blieb Harry dann bei ihm sitzen, streichelte ihn liebevoll und umsorgte ihn mit viel Sanftheit und Fürsorge. Wenn Draco dann nach einem kleinen Nickerchen aufwachte, lag sein Kopf meistens in Harrys Schoß, der ihn kraulte, während der Ältere in einem Buch las, das er in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte.

Draco genoß die Fürsorge, welche Harry ihm entgegenbrachte, aus vollstem Herzen, denn sie zeigte ihm, wieviel dem Gryffindor an ihm lag. Dennoch versuchte er noch mehrere Male, Harry seine Schuldgefühle zu nehmen – und hatte schließlich damit auch Erfolg, als ihm sein schwarzhaariger Gefährte lachend versicherte, jetzt hätte er es endlich begriffen. 

Der blonde Slytherin hatte ihn daraufhin nur mit angehobener Augenbraue angesehen, zweifelnd die Stirn gerunzelte und nichts gesagt. Harry hingegen hatte bei dieser Reaktion zuerst ein wenig geschmollt, dann jedoch die Arme nach Draco ausgestreckt. Dieser Einladung hatte der Blonde nicht widerstehen können und sich sofort in den starken Armen seines Gryffindors vergraben.

Und als Harry ihm schließlich ins Ohr flüsterte, er hätte ihm mit seinen Worten fast die Möglichkeit genommen, Draco nach Herzenslust verwöhnen zu können, lächelte der Jüngere glücklich und schmiegte sich enger an seinen Gefährten.

Die Aura von Sanftheit und Zärtlichkeit, die in den letzten Tagen zwischen Harry und ihm geherrscht hatte, gefiel Draco sehr. Er liebte es, wenn sie leidenschaftlich ihre Gefühle füreinander auslebten…doch dieser sorgende Charakterzug, den sein Gryffindor jetzt zeigte, ließ das Herz des Blonden immer mehr in tiefste Liebe für den Schwarzhaarigen verfallen. Und er wollte Harry etwas von dieser liebevollen Zärtlichkeit zurückgeben, diesen damit genauso umhüllen wie Harry es mit ihm tat.

Daher hatte Draco sich etwas ausgedacht, wie er sich für Harrys Fürsorge bedanken konnte und dabei gleichzeitig die Erinnerung an ihr ungewöhnliches Erlebnis im Trainingsraum eine sanftere Note erhalten würde.

An diesem Morgen erwachte Draco ein wenig früher als die letzten beiden Tage und fühlte sich wieder so fit wie sonst. Der Nachklang – seine Müdigkeit – ließ wohl endlich nach und daher würde ihr Leben auch wieder etwas aktiver werden. 

Doch das Timing paßte genau und der Slytherin lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin. Er spürte die Sonnenstrahlen durch das Fenster auf sich fallen und blinzelte ein wenig in die Helligkeit. Dann wandte er seinen Blick der magischen Uhr auf seinem Nachtschrank zu, deren Zeiger mit Harrys Namen darauf auf ‚Trainingsraum' deutete. Doch gerade in dem Moment, wo Draco den Blick wieder abwandte, bewegte sich der Zeiger und wanderte langsam in Richtung ‚Badezimmer'. Und richtig, schon wenige Minuten später hörte der Blonde im Nebenzimmer das Wasser rauschen. 

Ja, perfektes Timing.

Draco kuschelte sich ein wenig tiefer in die weichen Laken und lauschte dösend auf die Aktivitäten im Bad. Wenn Harry mit dem Duschen fertig war, würde er, wie in den letzten beiden Tagen auch, sicher noch einmal zu ihm ins Bett kommen. 

Harry hatte sein Training auf den Vormittag verlegt, damit er die Zeit nutzen konnte, wenn Draco noch schlief. Damit wurden ähnliche Ereignisse wie vor drei Tagen ausgeschlossen und sie hatten am Nachmittag mehr Zeit füreinander.

Doch Harry war nach seinen Übungen oft in Schmuselaune, als würde ihn das harte Training besonders liebevoll und anschmiegsam machen. Dann kroch er, frisch und herrlich nach Mandel und Honig duftend, immer zurück zu Draco ins Bett und nahm diesen fest in die Arme. 

Es war wundervoll für den Blonden, so den neuen Tag zu beginnen, mit den starken Armen seines Liebsten um ihn geschlungen und an dessen warmen, kräftigen Körper gepreßt. Wenn er sich dann immer zu Harry umdrehte und ihn aus noch etwas vom Schlaf verschleierten Augen ansah, funkelte es in den smaragdgrünen Augen stets so gefühlvoll auf. So gefühlvoll, wie der morgendliche Begrüßungskuß, welcher darauf immer folgte.

Heute jedoch würde ihn Harry nicht wachküssen müssen, denn Draco war schon ein Weilchen auf. Eine leise Erwartung hatte sich in ihm breitgemacht und er horchte ein wenig stärker auf die Geräusche im Bad. Das Rauschen des Wassers hatte vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört, daher nahm Draco an, daß Harry bald ins Zimmer kommen würde, um ihn aufzuwecken. 

Ein Lächeln flog über das Gesicht des Slytherins, als er sich auf die Seite drehte und dabei die Bettdecke über sich zog, so daß es aussah, als schliefe er noch tief und fest. Wenig später öffnete sich die Verbindungstür zum Bad leise. Geschmeidige Schritte waren zu hören, die sich langsam dem Bett näherten, in dem Draco lag. Und kurz darauf hob sich die Bettdecke ein wenig, bevor jemand darunter krabbelte.

Draco, der mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und so tat, als bemerke er die Ankunft des Gryffindors nicht, unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als sich Augenblicke später sanfte Arme um seinen Körper schlangen und ihn liebevoll an die muskulöse Gestalt hinter ihm zogen. Sofort umhüllte ihn mehr Wärme und Geborgenheit, als er vorher unter der Bettdecke empfunden hatte und der Slytherin seufzte wohlig auf.

Diesen Ausdruck des Wohlwollens wiederholte er gleich darauf noch einmal, als ein zarter Kuß in seinen Nacken gehaucht wurde, bevor sich die Arme ein wenig fester um ihn schlossen. Draco spürte Harrys warmen Atem über seine Haut streichen und erschauerte genußvoll. Er liebte diese Intimität, die ihr Beisammensein am Morgen stets hatte. Diese kleinen Gesten und Rituale, welche sie schon nach einer Woche entwickelt hatten. 

So, als würden sie schon Jahre zusammenleben.

Dann drehte er sich langsam in Harrys Armen um und blickte seinem Liebsten in die Augen, welche ihn smaragdgrün funkelnd ansahen, von sanfter Zärtlichkeit erfüllt.

Nun ließ der Slytherin sein Lächeln zu, es warm und hell sein Gesicht erleuchten. Für einen Augenblick schien Harry versunken in dieses liebevolle Lächeln, bevor er sich zu Draco hinüberneigte und seine Lippen sanft auf die des Blonden legte. Ein zarter Kuß entstand, der nicht enden zu wollen schien.

Erst nach mehreren Minuten brachen sie die Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen miteinander wieder, um Luft zu holen. Doch noch während er seinen Kopf wieder ins Kissen zurücklegte, hob Harry die linke Hand und strich Draco behutsam eine Strähne des silberblonden Haares aus der Stirn.

Dann lächelte der Gryffindor und flüsterte: „Guten Morgen, mein Drache."

„Guten Morgen, Engel", war die ebenso leise Erwiderung, bevor Draco seinerseits die Hand hob und Harry damit über das Gesicht fuhr. Zärtlich zeichnete er dann die Wangenknochen nach, bevor er ebenfalls ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen zurückstrich, welche Harry vom Duschen noch feucht ins Gesicht hingen.

Immer weiter ließ Draco in den nächsten Minuten seine Finger wandern. Von der hohen Stirn ausgehend abwärts bis zu den weichen Lippen, welche er zärtlich umfuhr. Dann weiter bis zum Kinn und schließlich zum Hals, wo er den Puls gleichmäßig unter seinen Fingern schlagen fühlen konnte. 

Am Ende gelangte Dracos Hand zu Harrys breiten Schultern und fuhr dort über die bronzene Haut, unter der sich kräftige Muskeln spannten. Muskeln, die sich zur Zeit jedoch eindeutig ein wenig verkrampft anfühlten, bemerkte der Blonde, als er seine Finger weiter über Harrys Nacken und dann dessen Rücken wandern ließ.

Hatte er es sich doch gedacht.

Draco nickte innerlich zufrieden. Seine Idee würde also für Harry nicht nur auf eine Weise hilfreich sein. 

Diesen Gedanken im Sinn, zog Draco seine Hand zurück. Daraufhin öffnete Harry seine Augen wieder, die er vorher, die sanften Streicheleinheiten genießend, wohlig geschlossen hatte. Ein wenig fragend sah er den Blonden an, der ihn anlächelte und dann meinte: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch, Liebster."

Ein neugieriges Aufblitzen war in dem strahlenden Smaragdgrün zu erkennen, doch Harry gehorchte ohne Widerworte oder Fragen. Draco richtete sich auf, als der Gryffindor sich herumdrehte, bis er, den Kopf in einem weichen Kissen vergraben, neben ihm auf dem Bauch lag. Dann schlug der Slytherin die Bettdecke zurück, woraufhin Harry leise wegen des Verlusts an Wärme jammerte.

Doch Draco hauchte dem Älteren nur einen Kuß auf die Schulter und sagte dann: „Nicht jammern, Liebster. Es wird gleich besser werden, das verspreche ich dir."

Ein leises Grummeln war zu vernehmen, doch Harry regte sich nicht, sondern lag nur weiterhin lang ausgestreckt einfach da. Draco schmunzelte in sich hinein, bevor er in eine Schublade seines Nachtschranks griff und dort ein Fläschchen herausholte. Es öffnend, balancierte der Slytherin im Bett und setzte sich dann auf Harrys Becken. Dieser murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, wehrte sich jedoch nicht gegen die Handlungen seines jüngeren Freundes.

Draco hingegen goß nun etwas aus dem Fläschchen in seine Hände und beugte sich dann vor. Mit sanften Bewegungen fuhr er mit ihnen über Harrys Rücken, die kühle Flüssigkeit auf der warmen Haut verteilend. Der Schwarzhaarige erschauerte unter dieser Handlung, doch schon wenig später entfloh ihm ein wohliger Seufzer, als ihm klarwurde, was Draco vorhatte.

Dessen sanfte Hände hatten nämlich damit begonnen, behutsam die Verspannungen aus Harrys Muskeln herauszumassieren. Quadratzentimeter für Quadratzentimeter nahm sich Draco in den nächsten Minuten Harrys vom Training beanspruchte Muskulatur vor und massierte die verkrampften Muskeln mit behutsamen, langsam kreisenden Bewegungen, bis sich Harry merklich entspannte.

Der Duft nach Minze und anderen Kräutern begann die Luft zu erfüllen, je länger Draco das Massageöl auf Harrys Körper verteilte und sacht einmassierte. Und der Gryffindor merkte auch, wie ihm langsam wieder wärmer wurde, auch ohne die schützende Bettdecke. 

Das Öl, welches sich zuerst stets kühl auf seiner Haut anfühlte, entfaltete neben der entspannenden Wirkung, die durch Dracos warme, sanfte Hände wirkungsvoll verstärkt wurde, noch eine weitere. Denn überall, wo sein blonder Gefährte das Duftöl auf seinem Körper verteilte und es dort einmassierte, wurde Harry angenehm warm.

Seine Haut erwärmte sich unter Dracos Massage, bis jeder der behandelten Muskel wieder völlig entkrampft war und Harrys Sinneszellen und Nerven wohlig seufzten. Sie begrüßten die von den weichen Händen ausgehende Entspannung, so daß Harry, je länger Draco ihn massierte, immer weiter und weiter in einen leichten Schlummer glitt. Die friedliche Stimmung innerhalb des Zimmers trug dazu ebenso bei wie der frische Geruch nach Kräutern und die Wärme, die gleichzeitig von dem Öl, Dracos Händen sowie den Sonnenstrahlen ausging, die auf Harry fielen.

So gab er nur hin und wieder ein zufriedenes leises Murmeln von sich, als sich Draco langsam vom Nacken einen Weg abwärts über seinen Rücken bis hin zu den Beinen suchte. Selbst dort hörte der blonde Slytherin nicht auf, sondern knetete sanft, aber gründlich auch dort die Muskeln durch. Erst beim Knöchel hielt er inne.

Dann richtete sich Draco wieder auf und blickte seinen Gefährten an. Was er nun zu Gesicht bekam, ließ den Blonden zugleich verschmitzt und verträumt lächeln, denn Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen gewandt wie ein Blume, die dem Licht entgegenwächst.

Die Sonne fiel durch das Fenster auf den muskulösen Körper des Gryffindors, umgab die Gestalt mit einer Aura aus Licht und ließ die bronzene Haut golden aufleuchten. Auch das rabenschwarze Haar, welches inzwischen wieder fast trocken war, glänzte seidig und fiel in langen Strähnen auf das weiße Kissen und die Laken, wo es einen starken, wunderschönen Kontrast ergab. Wenn Draco eine künstlerische Begabung besessen hätte, hätte er dieses friedliche, anmutige Bild gezeichnet, um es für ewig zu behalten. 

Doch so bewahrte er es in seinen Gedanken und seinem Herzen auf.

Wenige Minuten später hatte Draco den Anblick so verinnerlicht, daß er sicher war, ihn niemals wieder zu vergessen. Daher kniete er sich neben Harrys reglose Gestalt und fuhr ihm noch einmal tastend über den Rücken, um zu sehen, ob er auch alle verkrampften Muskel gelockert hatte. Zufrieden stellte der blonde junge Mann fest, daß seine eingehende Behandlung das gewünschte Resultat erzielt hatte – Harrys Körper war nun total entspannt.

Daher tupfte er flüchtige, hauchzarte Küsse auf den Rücken des Gryffindors, um ihm zu der Entspannung noch ein Gefühl von Zärtlichkeit zu geben. Sacht fuhr er mit der Hand über Harrys warme, nach Massageöl duftende Haut und zeichnete phantasievolle Muster darauf.

Währenddessen arbeitete sich Draco weiter empor, legte seine Lippen immer wieder auf Harrys Rücken, um liebevolle Küsse auf der samtweichen Haut zu plazieren. Die Antwort darauf bestand in leisem Seufzen, das eindeutig wohlwollend klang.

Lächelnd fuhr Draco daraufhin mit seiner Tätigkeit fort und rückte etwas höher, um näher an Harrys Nacken gelangen zu können. Vorsichtig strich er die Haare seines Gefährten zur Seite, ließ sich die schimmernden rabenschwarzen Strähnen jedoch ein paar Augenblicke lang durch die Hände gleiten und bewunderte sie.

Dann beugte sich Draco erneut zu Harry hinunter, der nur dösend und eingehüllt in die Zärtlichkeiten seines Slytherins, bewegungslos dalag und alles mit geschlossenen Augen genoß. Sanft setzte Draco warme Küsse auf Harrys Nackenpartie, berührte sie wieder und wieder neckisch mit seinen weichen Lippen, bis der Ältere wiederum, erfreut von der spielerischen und vor allem gefühlvollen Art und Weise, mit der sein Freund ihn gerade verwöhnte, aufseufzte.

Daraufhin sah Draco hinab in Harrys Gesicht, dessen Augen sich öffneten, als spüre der Gryffindor den sanften Blick seines Liebsten. Smaragdgrün traf auf Silberblau, beide Augenpaare von tiefempfundenen Emotionen erhellt.

Zärtlich strich Draco kurz darauf über Harrys Wange, der sich sofort in die warme Hand schmiegte. Smaragdgrün leuchtende Augen sahen voller Liebe und Hingabe zu dem blonden Slytherin auf, dankbar für die Zärtlichkeit und Sanftheit, welche ihr Besitzer gerade empfangen hatte.

Daraufhin blitzte es auch in Dracos silberblauen Augen voller Gefühl auf, bevor er sich herunterbeugte und Harry, der sich inzwischen herumgedreht hatte, damit er auf dem Rücken lag, auf den Mund küßte. Die sanfte Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen schien wieder ewig anhalten zu wollen und doch kam es den zwei Betroffenen viel zu kurz vor, bevor sie sich wieder trennen mußten.

Harrys Arme schlangen sich um Dracos Taille und zogen den Jüngeren behutsam zu sich herab. Dann drehte sich der Gryffindor mit seinem Gefährten in den Armen, bis dieser neben ihm in den Laken lag und Harry daher seinen Kopf bequem an Dracos Schulter betten konnte. 

Eng aneinandergeschmiegt lagen sie einfach nur da und genossen die Stille.

Eine ganze Weile war schweigend verstrichen und Harry wollte die Ruhe im Raum auch weiterhin nicht unterbrechen, daher nahm er telepathisch Kontakt mit Draco auf.

~Danke für deine Fürsorge, mein Liebster. Das war wirklich wunderschön, vor allem nach meinem Training. Es ist, als hättest du genau gewußt, wie sehr ich die Entspannung nötig hatte...~

_~Ich konnte es mir lebhaft vorstellen, mein Engel. Außerdem habe ich noch einen anderen Grund gehabt...ich wollte dir auf diese Weise ein wenig für die letzten zwei Tage danken, Harry. Du warst immer so sanft und zärtlich zu mir, hast mich so liebevoll umsorgt...ich wollte dir ebenfalls dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit und Sicherheit vermitteln.~_

Nach diesem gedanklichen Geständnis kuschelte sich Harry noch ein wenig näher an Draco heran, dessen Arme sich inzwischen um ihn geschlossen hatten und ihn sicher und fest in ihrer Umarmung hielten.

~Dieses Gefühl gibst du mir jeden Tag, mein Drache. Durch deine Liebe fühle ich mich stets so beschützt...du umhüllst mich mit Zärtlichkeit und so viel Wärme...wie das Licht, welches gerade auf uns fällt. Trotzdem war es ein wundervoller Einfall. Hoffentlich wiederholst du das in nächster Zeit wieder...~

Dieser letzte, ein wenig sehnsuchtsvolle Gedanke von Harry ließ Draco schmunzeln, während er dem Älteren sanft durch die langen Haare fuhr. Der Slytherin genoß es immer, wenn Harry so anschmiegsam war und offen seine Sehnsucht nach Dracos Berührungen zugab. In Gesellschaft war Harry immer so stark und selbstsicher, daß es für Draco daher doppelt schön war, wenn der Gryffindor ihm gegenüber seine Wünsche und Sehnsüchte nicht verschwieg.

_‚Auch Engel brauchen Streicheleinheiten'_, fuhr es Draco durch den Sinn, während er seine Umarmung intensivierte, Harry nah an sich preßte und ihn dann sanft auf das Haar küßte. _‚Keine Sorge, Harry, ich werde immer wieder eine Gelegenheit finden, um dich mit meiner Zärtlichkeit zu überschütten und dir meine Liebe deutlich zu machen.'_

Dann antwortete er laut: „Jederzeit, mein Engel. Für dich jederzeit."

Seine einzigste Antwort war ein zufriedenes Murmeln an seiner Schulter, als Harry sich wie eine Katze an ihn schmiegte und sein Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge vergrub. Daraufhin herrschte für eine lange Zeit wieder angenehme Stille in Dracos Zimmer, als das junge Paar ihr Beisammensein genoß.

Habe fertig...wie war's?

Nächstes Kapitel : Gemeinsame Stunden...

Sooo viele liebe Kommis!!!! (*ganz überwältigt ist*)

**mats:** (*rot wird*) So ein nettes Kompliment! Danke schön. Tja, für Beschreibungen muß man begabt sein, obwohl ich ganz erstaunt bin, dafür bei meinen Stories soviel Lob zu kriegen. Das habe ich gar nicht erwartet! Doch daher ist es besonders schön, also nochmals danke! Ich hoffe, dir haben auch diese beiden Kapis gefallen!

**Vanillia:** *Eisbeutel für verbrannte Finger reicht* Danke, danke! Cool, eine heiße Story also! Ich werde mir Mühe geben, damit das Hitzelevel so hoch bleibt! (*grins*)

**Blue2706:** Meine treuste Leserin! Hallihallo! Ja, die Beiden sind soooo süß! (*heftig nickt*)

Waaaas? Ich soll meine beiden Lieblinge streiten lassen? (*ganz entsetzt ist*) Mmmhhh...tjaaaa...mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall kriegst du das entsprechende Kapitel überreicht...Sonnenuntergang am See, da läßt sich was draus machen. (*nick, nick*) Das wird auf der Liste vorgemerkt und dir dann übergeben, hübsch mit Schleifchen! Ich weiß nur noch nicht, welches Kapi das wird. Auf jeden Fall kann ich dann meine Kitsch-Ader mal so richtig austoben, bei ‚dem' Romantikthema. (*zwinker*)

**Lady Arrogance:** (*Fächer überreicht*) Ein neuer Fan! (*yeah*) (*Blumenstrauß überreich*) Willkommen hier und danke für's Lesen, du eigentlich-nicht-so-Romantikerin! Sorry wegen der Augen, doch die Augen sind das, was mir an einem Menschen am ersten auffällt! (*kleiner Fetisch von mir*) 

Noch eine, die alles vor sich sieht – kein Wunder, daß dir warm wird! (*smile*) Ich find das so toll, daß ich solche Reaktionen von euch erhalte! (*froi*) Ich hoffe, du denkst dir noch eine Situation aus – ansonsten kriegst du auch so ein Kapi gewidmet (*versprech*).

**Shenendoah:** Woah, was für ein langes Review! (*blinzel*) Erst einmal willkommen bei meiner Geschichte und danke dafür, daß du mir außer dir noch eine andere neue Leserin beschafft hast! (*Blumenstrauß mit Schleifchen dran überreicht*) 

Die Kekse waren echt lecker und die Milch machte munter, daher waren diese zwei Kapitelchen schnell getippt. Danke (*leeren Teller zurückreicht*) Die Szene, wie Harry zurückkommt, die ist schön, nich? Das war ein wirklicher Geistesblitz und ich hab' auch noch was mit der Szene vor... (*geheimnisvoll tut*) 

Du darfst dir die Szene aber gern ausleihen, würde gern die Geschichte lesen, die du dir dazu ausdenkst! Und keine Sorge, ich fange auch oft mitten drin an einer tollen Stelle oder am Ende einer neuen Story an und schreibe dann sozusagen manchmal rückwärts, bis ich die Geschichte dann posten kann. 

Also sag nichts von bekloppt, das ist KREATIV!

Ähm ja, wegen des unvorbereitet sein usw. – ich bin noch absoluter Anfänger bei Slash (dies ist die erste Story dazu), also sieh es mir nach, ja? Ich versuche es in den nächsten Kapiteln besser zu machen. Danke für den Hinweis, ich will meinen zwei Lieblingen ja keine Schmerzen bereiten...

Noch eine Romantik-Seele – willkommen bei mir im Romantikhimmel! Ich liebe Fluff genauso wie du, ich könnte dazu haufenweise Storys lesen und bin doch jedesmal wieder entweder zu Tränen gerührt oder grinse wie doof, wenn z.B. Draco so voll lieb ist (im Gegensatz zu den Originalbüchern und den Filmen). Süüüß, sage ich nur.

Ach ja, ähmm...deine Idee. Essen...GUTE Idee! Du kriegst für diesen genialen Einfall (damit die Beiden nicht völlig abmagern) das 16.Kapitel „Cooking pleasure" gewidmet. Und Mondlicht am See...ja, da habe ich auch schon etwas zu geplant, kannst also ab jetzt auch das Kapitel 15 „Dancing in the moonlight" dein eigen nennen.

Und übrigens! Ich schlage niemanden, der es nicht verdient hat – und schon gar nicht meine Leser!!!! (*nick, nick*)

**Verrckte Hutmacherin:** Noch eine treue Seele! Wie macht sich die Kapiteltruhe? Rollenspiele...hmmm...mal sehen, dazu fällt mir im Augenblick noch nichts gescheites ein, aber das kann ja noch kommen.

**Leseteufel:** Hallo, eine weitere Seele, die sich zu mir verirrt hat. Willkommen, willkommen! (*Blumenstrauß zückt und strahlend überreicht*) Zu deiner Idee lasse ich mir noch etwas einfallen, versprochen. Das klingt so richtig schön romantisch, das bekommt auf jeden Fall ein Kappi! Bis dahin danke für's lesen!

**Babsel:** Danke für dein Review. Ich hoffe, dir gefielen auch diese beiden Kapitelchen!

Alle geschafft! Man, soooo viele wunderschöne Reviews und alle nur für mich! (*stellt Reviews in eine große Vitrine und betrachtet sie strahlend*) Danke, danke, danke!

Dragon's Angel 


	8. Togetherness

**Part 8: Togetherness**

Ich weiß, es ist lange her, doch hier kommt endlich Teil 8 von „Chronicle of love"! Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir trotz der gemein langen Zeit treu geblieben und dieses Kapitelchen gefällt euch! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Der Tag, der auf ihr zärtliches Beisammensein am Morgen folgte, besaß noch immer diese sanfte Aura. Harry hatte erkannt, daß sein Freund wieder völlig erholt war, da dieser ihn nach dem Mittagessen nach draußen gezerrt hatte, um ihm die nähere Umgebung von Malfoy Manor zu zeigen. So waren sie engumschlungen durch die Gärten geschlendert und hatten einen langen Spaziergang bis fast in die nächste Stadt gemacht. Doch sie waren nicht in der Stimmung gewesen, ihre Zweisamkeit mit anderen Menschen zu teilen, daher hatten sie vorher wieder kehrt gemacht.

Wieder zurück in der Manor, hatten sie es sich auf Dracos Couch bequem gemacht, beide mit einem für sie interessanten Buch. Ruhige Minuten verstrichen in angenehmen Schweigen, während sich jeder der zwei jungen Männer in sein Buch vertiefte.

Doch jeder von ihnen suchte dabei instinktiv den Kontakt mit dem anderen. Draco hatte sich daher an Harrys Schulter gelehnt, wodurch dieser dazu verleitet wurde, mit den Fingerspitzen sanft den Nacken des Blonden zu kraulen. Zuerst empfand Draco die liebevollen Berührungen nur als sehr entspannend und wohltuend, doch mit der Zeit lenkten sie ihn immer mehr von dem Buch ab, in dem er gerade las.

Als ihm klar wurde, daß er sich nicht auf den Inhalt des Buches zu konzentrieren vermochte, da er nunmehr die gleiche Seite schon zum fünften Mal las, ohne sagen zu können, worum es dort ging, schloß der junge Slytherin die Augen. Er genoß die Zärtlichkeit, die Harry ihm durch seine streichelnde Hand schenkte, mit allen Sinnen und spürte, wie langsam immer mehr Erregung in ihm aufstieg.

Das liebevolle Streicheln in seinem Nacken ließ kleine Wärmeschauer durch seinen Körper laufen, so daß Draco spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann und auch sein Pulsschlag sich erhöhte, je mehr er sich auf Harrys Hand konzentrierte.

Als er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt, untätig zu bleiben, ließ auch Draco seine Hand wandern. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit ihr über Harrys Oberschenkel und ließ sie dann zwischen dessen lange Beine gleiten. Sanft streichelte der Blonde über Harrys Schoß und weckte damit auch bei seinem schwarzhaarigen Gefährten langsam ein tiefes Begehren. Die sachten Bewegungen ließen Harry aufseufzen und dabei seine eigenen Streicheleinheiten instinktiv verstärken.

Einige Minuten streichelten sie sich somit gegenseitig, bis Draco spürte, daß Harrys Erregung nun ebenso wie die seine schon weiter fortgeschritten war. Daher erhob er sich von der Couch und kniete sich, nachdem er Harrys Beine auseinandergedrückt hatte, zwischen diese.

Mit zärtlichen Fingern fuhr er an der Gestalt des Gryffindors auf und ab, welcher sich ihm zu einem langen, tiefen Kuß entgegenbeugte, bevor er sich wieder gegen die Couchlehne sinken ließ. Inzwischen hatte Draco Harrys Shirt aus der Jeans befreit und diese mit geschickten Fingern geöffnet. Mit ein wenig williger Hilfe von dem Älteren wurde die Jeans – und gleichzeitig auch die Shorts – entfernt, so daß Draco sich gleich dem eigentlichen Ziel seiner Bemühungen widmen konnte.

Als er den Kopf über Harrys Schoß senkte und seine Lippen sanft auf dessen Glied legte, warf der Gryffindor aufstöhnend den Kopf zurück. Daraufhin verstärkte sein blonder Freund seine Aktivitäten und ließ seine Zunge in aufreizenden Bewegungen an Harrys Männlichkeit auf- und abgleiten. Der erregende Rhythmus, in dem er dies tat, versetzte Harry in stetig steigende Ekstase und als Draco schließlich sein Glied in den Mund nahm, war die heiße Feuchte, in der er versenkt wurde, fast zuviel für den Gryffindor. Harry krallte die Hände in die Couch und beherrschte sich mühsam, um nicht sofort seinen Höhepunkt zu erlangen.

Auch Draco bemerkte rasch, daß Harry schon fast soweit war und verlangsamte daher den Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen etwas, um das Ende noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Er strich mit seiner Zunge sanft um Harrys Männlichkeit, die erregt und hart pulsierte. Der Slytherin reizte sie nun vorsichtiger und nicht so schnell und intensiv wie zuvor, da er sich vorgenommen hatte, Harry langsam auf den Gipfel der Lust zuzuführen; ihm möglichst viel Vergnügen zu bereiten.

Daher steigerte er nur langsam die Intensität seiner Bewegungen, kreiste sanft mit der Zunge immer wieder um Harrys Glied, bevor er schließlich daran zu saugen begann. Belohnt wurde Draco für seine Bemühungen mit einem abgehackten Stöhnen des Gryffindors, dessen Körper inzwischen unter den Wellen an Verlangen bebte.

Harry fühlte, wie er stetig weiter den Pfad zum Gipfel hinaufgeführt wurde und er folgte willig. Seine Hände hatte er mittlerweile in Dracos weichem Haar vergraben und versuchte diesen dazu zu bewegen, schneller zu werden, da ihn seine Erregung fast um den Verstand brachte.

Draco spürte, wie Harrys Hände ihn sanft dazu zu bewegen versuchten, ihn tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, was auch durch den schlanken Körper des Gryffindors zum Ausdruck kam, der sich ihm entgegenbog. Widerspruchslos erhöhte er die Intensität, mit der er seine Zunge um das harte Glied kreisen ließ und hörte, wie Harry daraufhin erneut heiser aufstöhnte.

Immer stärker wurde das Zittern, welches Harrys Körper befiel, als seine Erregung immer weiter zunahm und ihn in dicht aufeinander folgenden Wellen mit Begehren überschwemmte. Der Gryffindor stand kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, als er auf einmal fühlte, daß Draco aufhörte und ihn hart an der Grenze zur Explosion zurückließ.

Keuchend öffnete Harry die Augen, die er vorher unter der Wucht des Verlangens, das seinen Körper im Griff hielt, geschlossen hatte. Seine von Lust verhangenen tiefgrünen Augen trafen auf die silberblauen Dracos, die ebenfalls verlangend blitzten, welche nun aber auch ein wenig schelmisch glitzerten.

Ein protestierendes Stöhnen entrang sich Harrys Kehle, woraufhin ein Lächeln über Dracos Züge glitt und er sich aufrichtete. Der Blonde beugte sich im nächsten Augenblick über Harry und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren. Ein leidenschaftlicher Kuß entbrannte zwischen ihnen, der ihnen beiden den Atem nahm.

Das in Harry brennende Verlangen äußerte sich, indem er mit seiner Zunge lockend über Dracos Lippen fuhr und sich dann frech zwischen diese drängelte, um erst mit aufreizender Behutsamkeit die Mundhöhle des Slytherins zu erkunden. Als dieser aber gedehnt in ihren Kuß aufstöhnte, konnte sich Harry nicht mehr zurückhalten und vertiefte den Kuß, der daraufhin wild und leidenschaftlich wurde.

Währenddessen hatte der Gryffindor seine Hände an der Gestalt seines Gefährten hinauf- und hinabgleiten lassen und beschäftigte sich jetzt mit dessen Hose. Rasch hatte die suchenden Finger auch den Jüngeren von seiner Hose befreit, woraufhin Harry Draco, beide noch immer in ihrem heftigen Zungenkuß verbunden, zu sich hinunterzog.

Der blonde junge Mann kam im Schoß seines Liebsten zu sitzen, woraufhin er sich noch ein wenig mehr vorlehnte, um ihren Kuß nicht abbrechen zu lassen. Draco war nun völlig auf Harrys Lippen konzentriert sowie dessen Zunge, welche die seine zu einem leidenschaftlichen Wettkampf herausforderte. Daher stöhnte er auch etwas überrascht in ihren Kuß hinein auf, als er plötzlich etwas in sich eindringen spürte.

Doch Harry verschmolz sie noch nicht völlig miteinander, wurde Draco kurz darauf bewußt.

Der Schwarzhaarige zügelte seine Leidenschaft, damit er seinen Freund auf das Folgende ausreichend vorbereiten konnte. Daher hatte Harry erst einmal seine Finger in Draco gleiten lassen, um diesen behutsam zu weiten. Was er in den folgenden Minuten auf eine sehr erregende Art und Weise tat, so daß nun auch der Slytherin immer mehr unter dem heiß in ihm auflodernden Begehren zu zittern anfing, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Den Kopf zurückwerfend, brach Draco ihren Kuß und schrie leise auf.

Harrys zweite Hand, welche um seine Taille geschlungen war, stützte den am ganzen Körper zitternden Blonden, der sich kurz darauf wieder vorlehnte und ihm mit heiserer Stimme zuflüsterte: „Nimm mich, Harry. Mach uns eins...bitte..."

Dieser so flehentlich vorgetragenen Bitte konnte sich Harry nicht verweigern, denn auch er stand inzwischen völlig unter Strom. Er brauchte Draco jetzt genauso nötig wie dieser ihn. Daher atmete der Gryffindor auch nur keuchend aus, bevor er seine Finger aus Draco zurückzog und diesen mit kräftigem Griff an der Taille faßte.

Als er den schmalen Körper seines Liebsten ein wenig hochhob und dann vorsichtig wieder auf sich niedersenkte, war ein gedehntes, kehliges Stöhnen zu hören. Draco, der sich willig hatte dirigieren, spürte kurz darauf, wie Harry, trotz seines nicht zu übersehenden Verlangens, behutsam in ihn eindrang. Der Slytherin fühlte, wie ihn sein Gefährte immer mehr auszufüllen begann und konnte daher das Aufstöhnen nicht zurückhalten. Er fühlte sich viel zu berauscht, um seine Gefühle nicht laut auszudrücken. Ihnen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Wenig später, nachdem Harry sicher war, daß es Draco gutging, begann er sich langsam in einem stetigen, behutsamen Rhythmus zu bewegen, der ihnen beiden wieder heisere Laute zu entlocken begann.

Draco stützte sich, während Harry in langsamen, tiefen Stößen in ihn eindrang, auf den Schultern seines Liebsten ab und kam damit jedem Stoß mit seinem Körper entgegen. Währenddessen beugte er sich erneut nieder und suchte nach Harrys Lippen, um diese in einem weiteren heißen Kuß zu versiegeln.

Der Gryffindor reagierte mit gleicher Intensität auf die Verschmelzung ihrer Lippen und ließ gleichzeitig seine Hände unter Dracos Hemd gleiten. Mit erregenden Berührungen erforschte er die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, die sich merklich zu erhitzen begann, je länger er auf ihr unsichtbare Muster zeichnete.

Einsetzende Atemnot ließ das junge Paar ihren Kuß beenden, woraufhin sich Draco etwas zurücklehnte und sich, mit den Händen auf Harrys Beinen aufstützend, wieder ganz auf den Rhythmus von dessen Stößen konzentrierte, die ihm jedesmal heftige Schauer über den Rücken jagten und innerlich fast verbrennen ließen.

Harrys Hände waren wieder unter Dracos Hemd hervorgekommen und begannen sich nun mit dem ihn störenden Stoff zu beschäftigen. Zitternd, aber doch mit einiger Geschicklichkeit, öffneten die Finger des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors einen Knopf nach dem anderen, bis Dracos Oberkörper entblößt vor ihm lag. Das Hemd dann mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung endgültig abstreifend, ließ Harry seine Finger über die cremigweiße Haut seines Liebsten wandern. Ein leises Keuchen entrang sich Draco daraufhin, den nunmehr neue Reize zu überfluten begannen, als sich Harrys Finger seinen Brustwarzen zuwandten und diese durch ihre aufreizenden Berührungen hart werden ließen.

Der Gryffindor wechselte nun den Rhythmus seiner Stöße von langsam und erotisch zu schnell und leidenschaftlich, was Draco erneut kehlig aufstöhnen ließ, bevor sich der blonde Slytherin Harry wieder entgegenneigte. Diesen Vorteil ausnutzend, umschlang der Ältere Dracos bebenden Körper und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher, damit er mit seinem Mund dessen Oberkörper erkunden konnte.

Zärtlich biß er in eine erregte Brustwarze, woraufhin die schmale Gestalt des Jüngeren von so heftigen Wellen des Verlangens geschüttelt wurde, daß Harry ihn instinktiv fester an sich zog, um ihn zu stützen. Dann umfuhr er die ‚gefolterte' Stelle sanft mit der Zunge, was Draco ein atemloses Keuchen entweichen ließ.

Der Slytherin hatte seine Hände inzwischen in Harry schwarzem Haar vergraben und spielte damit, bevor er auf einmal den Kopf des Älteren zurückbog und seine Lippen wild auf die Harrys preßte. Damit übernahm Draco für einen Augenblick die Führung, denn sein Gefährte war überwältigt von der Leidenschaftlichkeit, mit der sein Slytherin ihn plötzlich küßte.

Dieser verzehrende, tiefe Kuß bildete den Anfang des Höhepunktes, den sie diesmal beide im gleichen Moment erreichten. Indem er Draco fest umschlang, um diesen bei sich zu behalten, erhöhte Harry nämlich noch einmal das Tempo seiner Stöße, mit denen er tief in Dracos nachgiebigen Körper eindrang. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sowohl ihr wilder Kuß als auch das Begehren, mit dem Harry Draco nahm, sie auf den Gipfel trug und dort gemeinsam in einen Strudel aus Leidenschaft und alles Andere ausblendender Wärme stürzen ließ.

Ihre Schreie wurden erstickt durch ihren Kuß, doch jeder von ihnen spürte den Zeitpunkt, als der Andere gleichzeitig mit ihm kam. Draco brach erschöpft auf Harry zusammen, der sich ebenso kraftlos in die Couch zurücksinken ließ. Engumschlungen und noch immer miteinander verbunden genossen sie den Nachhall ihrer Vereinigung, die Augen geschlossen, um ihre heftigen Gefühle in all ihrer Intensität und Kraft über sich hinwegspülen lassen zu können.

Tja, das war's dann auch schon wieder – ein weiteres Kapitel von H/D beendet! (stolz auf sich ist) Ich liebe die Beiden einfach zusammen! Bei mir sind sie echt lieb und zärtlich zueinander!

Und das, wo ich doch heute gerade „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Azkaban" gesehen habe – und da waren sie ja alles Andere als ein liebendes Paar. Aber trotzdem toll, der Film! Zwei süße Jungs und Draco mit ‚offenem' Haar ist echt meganiedlich! Hmm...tja, was soll ich noch weiter sagen. (seufz, schmacht)

Nächstes Kapitelchen: Ab ins Grüne...

**Babsel:** Ja, bei mir sind sie voll verliebt ineinander und daher zärtlich ohne Ende! (Romantikerseele hat) Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapi und du schreibst mir wieder einen Kommi, auch wenn das Update lange gebraucht hat (auf Telekom schimpft).

**Shenendoah:** Hallöle! Bin nicht verloren gegangen, nur umgezogen (kommt aber fast aufs Gleiche hinaus), daher die lange Wartezeit! Doch der angebotene Cappuccino half mir über internetlose Tage und Wochen hinweg, daher herzlichen Dank.

Schön daß du bei mir bleiben willst und meine Anwandlungen in Romantik so willig erträgst (happy ist)!   
In nächster Zeit kommen auch neue Kapitel, wenn ich denn die Zeit finde, sie zu tippen! Ich nähere mich ja nun so laaaaangsam den dir gewidmeten Kapiteln, daher strenge ich mich an, schnell weiterzuschreiben!

In der Zwischenzeit her mit deiner Story, da bin ich schon mächtig gespannt drauf – ob nun mit oder ohne Betalesen ist mir schnuppe! Auf den Inhalt kommt es an, da übersehe ich Rechtschreibfehler, wenn wirklich vorhanden, sehr großzügig!

**Lady Arrogance:** Tja, den Fetisch mit den Augen und gaaaanz viel Gefühl werde ich auch nicht wieder los (beschämt nickt versessen auf Zärtlichkeit ist) Find ich aber supertoll, daß du das mit der Magie so gut fandest, das war ein Geistesblitz mitten in der Nacht, den ich am nächsten Tag gleich aufschreiben mußte!  
Deine Meinung ist immer willkommen, was denkst du denn, wie ich meine Kommischreiber behandle! Jeder hat ein Recht auf seine eigene Meinung, daher wird auch deine jederzeit gewürdigt, keine Sorge! (smile)  
Danke wegen des Tips – und du hast Rechst, bei mir wird das gegenseitige Vertrauen ganz großgeschrieben.

**FaFa:** Hallo, eine neue Leserin! (Blumenstrauß zur Begrüßung zück) Danke für den lieben Kommi!

**Blue2706:** Da bin ich wieder! Hat ja wirklich ewig lange gedauert, ich weiß! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Doch ohne Zugang zum Internet kann man die Storys nun mal nicht posten! Da schmort man und flucht...bis dann der Sonnenstrahl in das dunkle Kämmerlein fällt...Internet!!! Ich verspreche, mich zu bemühen, bald wieder ein Kapi online zu stellen! Und das 9. wird gaaanz romantisch, ich schwöre! Bis dann!

**dior:** Noch eine neue Leserin! Juchu! (Blumenstrauß überreicht) Sei willkommen bei meiner Slash-Story! Ich hoffe, dir gefallen auch die nächsten Kapitel!

Liebe Leute, so viele süße Reviews – und alle nur für mich! (Freudentanz aufführt)

Ich entschuldige mich nochmals und vor allem vielmals für die lange Wartezeit, doch ein Umzug ist nervig und arbeitsaufwendig. Und wenn dann nicht mehr der elterliche Internetzugang zur Verfügung steht, ist die Trauer riesig und überwältigend. Doch nun habe ich zu meinem größten Vergnügen einen eigenen DSL-Anschluß und kann daher ins Internet, wann immer ich will (strahlende Augen kriegt und happy vor dem Computer tanzt) Hmmm...räusper...jetzt wird aber wieder die rosarote Brille aufgesetzt und weitergetippt, damit ihr bald das nächste Kapitel von „Chronicle of love" lesen könnt! Ciao!

Bis demnächst!

CU, Dragon's Angel


	9. Soothing bad memories

Part 9: Soothing bad memories

Oh, oh, oh! Taschentuchalarm! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in mich gefahren ist am heutigen Abend, doch dies war das Ergebnis! Diesmal kein Slash, dafür Romantik und ein wenig Tragik!

Einige Tage waren ins Land gezogen, während Harry und Draco ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Malfoy Manor in vollen Zügen genossen. Es war für sie Beide eine wunderbare Erfahrung, abgeschnitten von jeglicher Verantwortung einfach in den Tag hineinleben zu können – mit der Person an der Seite, die ihnen am meisten auf der Welt bedeutete.  
Sie schliefen manchmal lange in den Vormittag hinein und aßen gemeinsam im Bett. An anderen Tagen kam jedoch plötzlich ihr Unternehmensdrang in ihnen hervor, welcher sie die Manor verlassen ließ, um die Umgebung zu entdecken. Draco hatte bei der Frage Harrys etwas kleinlaut zugeben müssen, daß er früher kaum einen Blick für die wunderschöne Umgebung gehabt hatte, in der er aufgewachsen war.   
Das holte er jetzt gemeinsam mit seinem Liebsten nach, dessen unverhohlene, manchmal fast kindliche Begeisterung für die Schönheit der Natur um Malfoy Manor ihn einfach mitriß. Harrys Offenheit für alles Schöne berührte Dracos Herz – wurde ihm doch dadurch nur noch mehr bewußt, wie wenig der Schwarzhaarige davon in den frühen Jahren seines Lebens erlebt hatte.  
Dies war jedoch auch der Grund, daß der Slytherin am heutigen Tag beschlossen hatte, mit Harry zu einer Stelle zu gehen, welche schon als kleines Kind einer seiner Lieblingsplätze außerhalb der Manor gewesen war. Draco mochte sich nicht viel für die Natur interessiert haben, als er noch jünger war, doch inzwischen war sein Sinn für die Schönheit in den kleinen Dingen durch Harry ebenfalls geweckt worden.   
Und als er sich daher an diese Stelle erinnert hatte, welche er manchmal als Kind aufgesucht hatte, wenn er Frieden und Stille suchte, war Draco bewußt geworden, wie er Harry eine besondere Freude machen konnte. Er wollte seinem Gryffindor diesen Platz heute sozusagen ‚schenken' – der Blonde wußte, Harry würde begeistert davon sein.  
So verließen die beiden jungen Männer schließlich am Nachmittag die Manor und schlenderten Hand in Hand durch den riesigen Park, um dann weiter querfeldein zu laufen. Harry, der nichts von den Plänen seines Liebsten wußte, schaute diesen daher fragend an, als er erkannte, daß sie nicht, wie er angenommen hatte, erneut das kleine Zaubererdorf in der Nähe besuchen würden.   
Doch Draco lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und ließ sich durch keine Bemühungen ihr heutiges Ziel entlocken. Schließlich gab es Harry auf und geduldete sich, da er erkannte, sein Freund würde nichts verraten. Daher genoß der Gryffindor nur den schönen Tag und die Sonne, welche mit wärmender Intensität auf Draco und ihn herabschien.  
Von dem Blonden geführt, wanderte das Paar engumschlungen durch einen kleinen Wald, bis sie plötzlich an ihrem Ziel angelangt zu sein schienen, denn Draco stoppte plötzlich. Als Harry ihn daraufhin fragend ansah, lächelte ihn sein Liebster liebevoll an, bevor er sagte: „Mach die Augen zu, Engel. Ich will nicht, daß du meine Überraschung zu früh entdeckst."  
Nach einer Sekunde schloß Harry willig die smaragdgrünen Augen und wartete, was Draco nun tun würde. Dieser nahm ihn sanft an der Hand und leitete ihn dann langsam vorwärts. Mehrere Meter legten die zwei jungen Männer auf diese Weise zurück, bis Draco Harry anhalten ließ. Indem er ihm einen zärtlichen Kuß auf den Mund hauchte, hieß der Slytherin seinen Freund die Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
Aufmerksam sah Draco in den nächsten Minuten dabei zu, wie Harry sich zuerst neugierig umsah und, als der Gryffindor bemerkte, wo sein Liebster ihn hingeführt hatte, voller Erstaunen und Bewunderung die Augen aufriß. Doch diese Reaktion war auch nur zu verständlich, betrachtete man die Umgebung mit unvoreingenommenen Augen – wie Harry jetzt.   
Er stand gemeinsam mit Draco wenige Meter vom Rand einer Klippe entfernt und blickte auf tiefblaues, glasklares Wasser, welches in stetigem Rhythmus an die Felsen unter ihnen schlug. In der Ferne sah Harry ein Schiff vorbeifahren, doch viel mehr interessierte ihn der Kontrast, den der azurblaue Himmel zu dem in tiefem Kobaltblau schimmernden Wasser ergab.  
Harry hatte nicht gewußt, daß so nahe an Dracos Zuhause das Meer lag. Das Spiel der Farben auf dem Wasser, welches durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die auf die Wasseroberfläche fielen, entstand, faszinierte den Gryffindor und weckte erneut den Künstler in ihm. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich sehnlichst eine Staffelei, um dieses Naturwunder einfangen zu können.  
Je länger er auf das Meer schaute, welches sich fast endlos vor seinen begeisterten Augen erstreckte, desto mehr zog es ihn in seinen Bann, mit seiner scheinbaren Ruhe, wo es doch eigentlich laufend in Bewegung war.  
Draco an Harrys Seite lächelte zärtlich, als er den hingerissenen Ausdruck in den tiefgrünen Augen seines Liebsten entdeckte. Er hatte gewußt, daß er dem Schwarzhaarigen mit diesem Platz ein Geschenk machen würde, doch Harrys Begeisterung war noch größer als er angenommen hatte. Doch es erfreute den Slytherin, diese Offenheit an Harry zu sehen – diese Darstellung all dessen, was er empfand.  
Auch wenn sie zusammen waren und sich liebten, genoß Draco diese Seite an dem Älteren am meisten, da sie so im Gegensatz zu allem stand, was Harry noch im Vorjahr gezeigt hatte. Damals war es kaum jemandem gelungen, zu erkennen, was den Gryffindor bedrückte oder sorgte, so sehr war es Harry im Laufe der Zeit gelungen, all seine Emotionen verbergen zu können.   
Schon damals hatte Draco dieses Verstecken gehaßt, da er selbst viel zulange so hatte handeln müssen – und schon ihm war es oftmals nicht leichtgefallen, diese Maske zu tragen. Doch durch Voldemort hatte auch Harry diese Fähigkeit lernen müssen und sie zu Draco damaliger Kümmernis fast perfektioniert.  
Daher kam es, daß der Blonde, seitdem sie ein Paar waren, Harry stets ermunterte, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle – wenn auch nur in seiner Gegenwart – zu lockern oder sogar ganz aufzugeben. Und wenn es dann zu Augenblicken wie dem jetzigen kam, wenn Harry sich überhaupt keine Zurückhaltung auferlegte und offen seine Begeisterung, Verwunderung oder Liebe zeigte, war das für Draco das schönste Geschenk, das man ihm machen konnte. Ein wundervoller Preis für seine Bemühungen.  
Doch nun wollte er sich bei Harry langsam wieder in Erinnerung rufen, sonst stand dieser noch in Stunden unbeweglich da und starrte fasziniert auf das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Meer.  
Daher trat Draco langsam auf Harry zu und umarmte den Größeren dann liebevoll von hinten. Sein Gesicht an den Rücken seines Liebsten schmiegend, festigte er seinen Halt unmerklich und seufzte wohlig auf, als ihn Harrys Geruch und die Wärme von dessen Körper zu umgeben begann.  
Im nächsten Augenblick legten sich starke Hände über die seinen, welche auf Harrys Bauch verschränkt waren und streichelten sie sanft. Dann erklang die dunkle Stimme des Gryffindors, welcher leise sagte: „Es ist wirklich wunderschön hier, Draco. Ich... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... das Meer ist noch schöner, als ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe."  
Am Anfang von Harrys Worten hatte Draco ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter gelegt, um ihm besser zuhören zu können, doch bei dem letzten Satz horchte er auf. Seine Umarmung etwas lockernd, damit er um Harry herumgehen und diesem ins Gesicht sehen konnte, fragte der Slytherin etwas ungläubig nach: „Du hast das Meer noch nie zuvor gesehen, Harry?"  
Der Angesprochene sah Draco für einen Moment an, bevor er sich rasch wieder dem Anblick des Meeres zuwandte und es mit sehnsuchtsvollem Blick betrachtete. Doch sein Gefährte hatte auch in dem kurzen Moment, in dem Harry ihn angeschaut hatte, die Trauer in den smaragdgrünen Augen nicht übersehen und es schmerzte ihn, daß sein Gryffindor so schaute.  
Dann hörte er Harry antworten. „Niemals zuvor, Dray. Es ist das erste Mal, daß ich am Meer bin."   
Ein Lachen entwich der Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen, doch es lag kein Humor darin. „Bedenkt man, daß ich in der Nähe der Küste aufgewachsen bin, ist das doch ein Witz, oder? Sussex liegt nicht weit entfernt vom Meer, doch bis heute kannte ich die Schönheit, die es besitzt, nur von Erzählungen oder aus Büchern und Filmen. Die Dursleys nahmen mich nie mit, wenn sie in den Ferien ans Meer fuhren..."  
Harrys Stimme verklang und seine Augen verdunkelten sich traurig, als er an seine freudlose Kindheit zurückdachte. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er Dracos Arme um ihn herum, die ihn in sanfte Wärme einhüllten, Trost versprachen. Und als er den Kopf wandte, sah er in silberblaue Augen, die ihn nun ebenfalls ein wenig traurig, bestürzt, aber trotzdem voller Liebe, anschauten.  
"Das tut mir leid, mein Engel", hörte der Gryffindor seinen Liebsten dann sagen, bevor dieser ihn noch näher an sich zog und küßte. Und dieser Kuß enthielt eine Vielzahl von Emotionen, die Harry erschauern ließen unter ihrer Intensität. Er fühlte Dracos Trauer und die Wut, welche der Slytherin auf die Dursleys verspürte, gemischt mit Unverständnis wegen des Verhaltens von Harrys sogenannter ‚Familie'.  
Doch vorherrschend waren Trost, Zärtlichkeit und vor allem eine umfassende Liebe, welche Harry wärmend umhüllte und seine Traurigkeit angesichts der unschönen Erinnerungen langsam wieder verfliegen ließ.  
Eine Weile ließ sich Harry von Draco schützend umarmen, doch dann lächelte er seinen Freund an und signalisierte ihm damit, daß es ihm wieder besser ging. Der Slytherin strahlte ihn daraufhin an und zog ihn dann mit sich zu einer Decke bei einem der alten Bäume nahe des Waldes, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Neben der Decke stand ein Picknickkorb und Harry mußte schmunzeln angesichts des Planes, den sein Liebster ausgeheckt hatte. Anscheinend hatte der Blonde ihm eine Freude machen wollen und dafür auch einen wirklich wunderschönen Platz ausgesucht.  
Gemeinsam ließen sich die beiden jungen Männer auf der Decke nieder und nahmen den Inhalt des Picknickkorbes hungrig in Augenschein. Die Haushelfen hatten wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet und wenig später herrschte angenehmes Schweigen zwischen Harry und Draco, während sie den Kuchen verzehrten, welcher neben vielen anderen Köstlichkeiten in dem Korb gewesen war.  
Draco genoß die Stille, welche um ihn herum herrschte und ihm das Gefühl gab, er wäre ganz allein mit Harry auf der Welt. Es war wundervoll, die Sonne auf seiner Haut zu spüren, wie sie ihn wärmte und mit ihren Strahlen verwöhnte. Eine sanfte Brise streichelte seine Haut und der Slytherin seufzte wohlig auf.   
Dies entsprach seiner Vorstellung vom Paradies, vor allem, da Harry bei ihm war.  
Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Liebsten lächelte Draco weich und wandte sich diesem zu. Doch kurz darauf wich das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und der Blonde runzelte besorgt die Stirn, als er die Schatten in den geliebten grünen Augen sah. Harry hatte wie er aufgehört zu essen, doch anstatt wie Draco den Frieden dieses Nachmittags zu genießen, sah er blicklos auf das Meer hinaus, offensichtlich tief in seinen traurigen Erinnerungen versunken.  
Draco verfluchte innerlich die Dursleys, als er erkannte, daß sein Gryffindor seine Kindheitserinnerungen nicht lange hatte abschütteln können. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn wohl das Meer an all die Dinge, die ihm in seiner ungeliebten Kindheit vorenthalten worden waren. Am liebsten hätte der Blonde in diesem Moment den Muggeln, die Harry dies angetan hatten, einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.  
Doch dies war nicht die Lösung, erkannte er innerlich aufseufzend. Es würde die Schatten aus Harrys wunderschönen Augen nicht vertreiben und seine Erinnerung an seine Kindheit nicht besser erscheinen lassen.  
Dann hatte er jedoch eine Idee, wie er Harry helfen konnte. Wenn er schon nicht die Vergangenheit zu ändern vermochte, so hatte er doch die Möglichkeit, die Gegenwart für seinen Gryffindor schön und voller Liebe zu gestalten. Und dies wollte er auch nicht lange hinausschieben, daher erhob er sich lautlos und trat die wenigen Schritte auf Harry zu, der so sehr in seinen Gedanken versunken war, daß er Draco nicht kommen hörte. Dieser kniete sich hinter den Schwarzhaarigen und umarmte ihn dann erneut voller Zärtlichkeit.  
Für einen Sekundenbruchteil verspannte sich Harrys muskulöse Gestalt, doch als der Gryffindor erkannte, was geschah, lehnte er sich leise seufzend tiefer in Dracos liebevolle Umarmung. Der Blonde spürte Harrys Unterwerfung in diesem Moment – es war, als hätte sein Liebster durch seine traurigen Erinnerungen keine Kraft mehr.  
Es schnitt tief in Dracos Herz, Harry so zu sehen. Sonst war der Gryffindor stets so voller Kraft, Leben und Licht – doch jetzt wirkte er gebeugt unter der Last all seiner Erinnerungen. Aber genau dieses stille Leid ließ in Draco immer mehr den Entschluß reifen, diesen traurigen, schlechten Erinnerungen wunderschöne gegenüberzustellen.  
Daher setzte er sich, lehnte sich an den hinter ihm stehenden Baum und zog Harry dann eng an seine Brust, bis der Kopf des Älteren an seiner Schulter lag. Für mehrere lange Momente hielt der Slytherin seinen Freund einfach nur fest, umgab ihn mit wortloser Liebe.  
Doch er fühlte, daß dies noch nicht reichte, um Harry aus seiner melancholischen Stimmung zu reißen und den ihm innewohnenden Optimismus wiederzuerwecken. Daher lockerte er seine Umarmung so weit, daß er den Gryffindor mit sanftem Griff dazu bewegen konnte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.   
Als dies geschehen war, blickte Draco in umschattete Augen, die ihn entschuldigend ansahen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Dray. Ich...", weiter kam Harry nicht in seiner Entschuldigung, denn Draco hielt ihm einen Finger an die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu veranlassen. „Shhh", flüsterte der Slytherin, bevor er Harry erneut in seine Arme zog. „Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen, Engel. Ich verstehe dich. Doch es tut mir weh, wenn du so traurig bist, Harry."  
Dies veranlaßte den Älteren dazu, aufzusehen. Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch dies war nicht von Dauer und erreichte seine Augen nicht, wie Draco unschwer erkennen konnte. Doch er wollte alles dafür tun, damit in den smaragdgrünen Augen wieder das alte Feuer loderte.  
Und er hatte auch schon einen Plan, wie er Harry wieder auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. Er würde kämpfen gegen die Erinnerungen, die seinen Liebsten plagten und ihren wunderschönen Tag ruinieren wollten.  
Daher löste er einen Arm von Harrys Rücken und hob damit dessen Gesicht zu sich empor, damit er ihn ansehen konnte. Seinen Gryffindor sanft und mit all seiner Liebe anlächelnd, senkte er im nächsten Moment seine Lippen zärtlich auf die des Älteren.   
Harry gab sofort nach, als er den Kontakt spürte; wie die weichen Lippen behutsam über die seinen glitten. Er gab sich ganz in Dracos Gewalt, denn er hatte im Augenblick wirklich keine Kraft mehr. Zu sehr hatten beim Anblick des Meeres auf einmal alte Erinnerungen überrollt, waren Geschehnisse wieder in ihm hochgekommen, deren Tragik er erst jetzt richtig verstand.   
Harry mußte zugeben, daß er selbst vollkommen überrascht davon war, wie sehr ihn diese Erinnerungen mitnahmen, doch wußte er im Moment nicht, was er gegen sie unternehmen sollte. Daher schien es ihm das Beste, es Draco zu überlassen – es schien, als wäre sein Liebster dabei, diesen Kampf für ihn zu bestreiten. Und es machte Harry nichts aus – er war ganz im Gegenteil glücklich, daß er Draco so viel bedeutete, daß dieser selbst gegen Harrys unglückliche Vergangenheit antreten wollte.  
All diese Gedanken führten dazu, daß sich Harry wortlos Dracos Kuß ergab, welcher jedoch nicht etwa leidenschaftlicher oder erobernd wurde wie sonst, wenn der Blonde spürte, daß Harry ihm die Führung überließ. Nein, der Kontakt ihrer Lippen war und blieb überaus zärtlich, warm und transpirierte Liebe.  
Für mehrere Minuten ließ Draco seinen Mund weich auf Harrys Lippen liegen und gab ihm seine Gefühle preis, versuchte ihn zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige blieb passiv, schien nur alle Gefühle in sich aufzusaugen wie ein trockener Schwamm.   
Oder wie jemand, dachte Draco traurig, dem als Kind viel zu wenig Gefühl entgegengebracht worden war. Etwas, wofür er Harry jetzt gern entschädigen würde.  
Daher machte sich Draco jetzt daran, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.   
Er beendete den Kuß und schaute seinen Liebsten für einen Moment schweigend an, der ihn ebenfalls wortlos anblickte. Dann hob Draco seine rechte Hand und strich mit ihr sanft über Harrys Wange. Daraufhin flatterten Harrys Augenlider mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzer zu und der Slytherin spürte genau, wie sehr sein Liebster diese Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührungen genoß.  
Daher beschloß er, genau so fortzufahren, denn er erkannte, daß Harry genau dies jetzt dringend benötigte, um die Geister seiner Vergangenheit besiegen zu können. Sanft tupfte er hauchzarte Küsse auf Harrys geschlossene Augenlider, während seine Hände den Gryffindor wieder in einer beschützenden Umarmung einschlossen. Mit den seidigen Strähnen mitternachtsfarbenen Haares spielend, bedeckte Draco in den folgenden Minuten Harrys Antlitz mit warmen, federleichten Küssen.  
Der Ältere entspannte sich unter diesen gefühlvollen Liebkosungen und schien sie aus vollem Herzen zu genießen, nahm man sein leises, wohlwollendes Seufzen als Maßstab. Doch Draco war noch lange nicht fertig.  
Seine Hände, die sanft durch Harrys langes Haar strichen, fanden das Band, mit dem der Gryffindor die glänzende Fülle zusammenhielt und befreite sie mit geschickten Fingern davon. In weichen Wellen fiel daraufhin die schwarze Pracht offen über Harrys Rücken und Draco nahm dies zum Anlaß, zärtlich damit zu spielen. Insgeheim liebte er es, wenn Harrys Haar so wie jetzt in sanften Kaskaden aus schwarzer Seide sein Gesicht umschmeichelte und ihn damit in Dracos Augen noch attraktiver machte als sonst schon.  
Harrys Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, wie als ein Zeichen absoluter Hingabe an Draco in diesem Augenblick. Dessen Herz schlug nach dieser Erkenntnis ein wenig schneller, berührt vom Vertrauen seines Gryffindors.   
Seine Liebe ließ den Slytherin voller Zärtlichkeit erneut mit der Hand an Harrys Gesicht entlangfahren, es behutsam nachzeichnend. Vom Kinn hinauf zum Mund, den er behutsam mit den Fingerkuppen umkreiste, dann aufwärts zu den hohen Wangenknochen, an denen er entlangstrich, bis er schließlich auf Harrys Stirn mit seiner sanften Berührung eine imaginäre Falte glättete.  
Dann ließ Draco seine Lippen den eben vorgezeichneten Weg nachfahren, woraufhin er Harry leicht erzittern spürte, bevor sich der Gryffindor näher an ihn lehnte. Diese instinktive Handlung erschütterte Draco mehr als zuvor die Trauer in Harrys Augen, zeigte es ihm doch, wie sehr sich sein Engel nach Nähe sehnte.  
Unwillkürlich festigte Draco seinen Halt um Harry, ließ ihn spüren, daß er für ihn da war und ihn niemals wieder verlassen würde. Dabei überlegte er, wie es sein konnte, daß jemand ein solch wundervolles Geschöpf wie Harry nicht lieben konnte. Wie es möglich war, daß man ihm die Liebe verweigert hatte, welche Draco immer in sich aufsteigen spürte, sobald er Harry nur ansah.  
Für einen Moment dachte Draco dankbar an seine eigenen Eltern. Dem äußeren Anschein zum Trotz hatten Lucius und Narzissa ihrem einzigen Sohn niemals ihre Liebe vorenthalten. Wenn sie allein in Malfoy Manor gewesen waren, hatte Draco stets ihre elterliche Liebe gezeigt bekommen. Nur in der Öffentlichkeit hatten sie – solange Voldemort am Leben war – als Schutz stets so tun müssen, als wäre ihnen allen jegliche Emotion außer Stolz und Arroganz fremd.   
Doch dies war Draco unendlich schwergefallen, vor allem, seit er Harry kannte. Mitzuerleben, wie sich jedes Schuljahr ein neues Problem in den Weg des Gryffindors stellte und nichts tun zu können, um diesem zu helfen, war sehr hart gewesen. Und noch härter, Harrys ärgsten Feind spielen zu müssen.  
Oft hatte er dann in den Ferien mit seiner Mutter darüber gesprochen, welche ihm immer Mut machte, daß irgendwann die Zeit der Verstellung vorbei sein würde. Es waren Dinge wie diese Aufmunterung – Zeichen elterlicher Zuneigung und Unterstützung – die Harry von seinen Eltern nie hatte erleben dürfen.   
Daher war es besonders grausam, fand Draco, daß Harrys Muggel-Verwandten den Gryffindor zusätzlich noch so schlecht und abwertend behandelt hatten. Dabei hatte der Schwarzhaarige nichts davon verdient; hätte vielmehr mit ganz besonderer Liebe aufgezogen werden sollen, da seine leiblichen Eltern dies nicht mehr tun konnten.  
An dieser Stelle schreckte Draco aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er spürte, wie sich Harry in seinen Armen bewegte. Sofort festigte der Slytherin seinen Halt um die schlanke Gestalt und hauchte einen Kuß auf seidiges schwarzes Haar. Müßig spielte er mit den glatten Strähnen, wickelte sie um seine Finger, bevor er sie wieder losließ. Dieses sanfte Spiel entlockte Harry ein leises zufriedenen Seufzen und seine Gestalt schmiegte sich an Dracos Körper.  
Dieser legte seine Wange auf Harrys Haar und umarmte diesen wiederum, bevor er den Älteren behutsam zu streicheln begann. Zu Beginn ließ der Blonde seine Finger weiterhin durch die langen Strähnen gleiten, bevor er seine Hände darin vergrub.  
Daraufhin kam für einen Moment Leben in Harrys Gestalt und er legte seinerseits die Arme um Dracos Gestalt, als könne er so wenig Distanz wie möglich zwischen ihnen ertragen. Dieser stumme Aufschrei nach Nähe ließ Draco schlucken und seine Hände bewegten sich, um in beruhigenden Kreisen über Harrys Rücken zu streichen, damit dieser sich wieder entspannte.  
Keiner von ihnen beiden sprach ein Wort, doch dies war auch gar nicht nötig, denn ihre emotionale Verbindung erlaubte es Draco, Harrys momentane Bedürfnisse auch ohne Worte genau zu erkennen – oder besser, zu erfühlen.   
Harry dagegen genoß die Fürsorge, die sein Slytherin ihm schenkte. Es war diese stumme Liebe, die er jetzt am dringendsten benötigte und die ihm Draco so willig schenkte.  
Abstrakte Muster auf Harrys Rücken zeichnend fuhren Dracos Hände langsam auf und ab, schenkten nicht nur physische Wärme durch ihre Streicheleinheiten, sondern auch emotionale, linderten den Schmerz der Vergangenheit. Liebevoll strich er hin und wieder über Harrys Arme, die noch immer eng um ihn lagen, als wolle der Gryffindor verhindern, daß Draco ihn allein ließ.   
Als würde dies jemals geschehen!  
Doch der Blonde fühlte Harrys Bedürfnis, festgehalten zu werden – zu spüren, daß jemand da war, dem er etwas bedeutete. Eine Person zu haben, die bei ihm blieb, auch wenn er mal nicht stark oder fröhlich war – jemand, der zu ihm stand in guten wie in schlechten Tagen. Jemand, der ihn aus tiefstem Herzen liebte.  
Und diese Gewißheit würde Draco Harry geben, daher führte er seine sanften, ruhigen Streicheleinheiten fort, bis er bemerkte, daß der Gryffindor durch seine Liebkosungen eingeschlafen war.   
Doch auch dann hörte nicht auf, zärtlich die muskulöse Gestalt in seinen Armen zu berühren, denn auch wenn Harry schlief, würde er trotzdem spüren, daß Draco weiter bei ihm war. So verging die Zeit, während Harry in Dracos Armen friedlich schlief, während dieser in Gedanken versunken auf das Meer sah. Einerseits war Dracos Plan, Harry mit diesem Platz ein schönes Geschenk zu machen, gescheitert, denn es hatte für den Älteren traurige Erinnerungen zurück an die Oberfläche gebracht.  
Andererseits, sinnierte Draco, während er Harry weiterhin behutsam streichelte, hatte es sie beide aber auch nähergebracht. Der Gryffindor hatte sich ihm – wenn auch auf wortlose Weise – anvertraut und sich von ihm trösten lassen.   
Draco nahm sich vor, später noch ausführlich darüber mit Harry zu reden, doch fürs Erste machte es ihn sehr stolz, daß sein Liebster ihm seine Schwäche gezeigt hatte und seinen Schmerz nicht vor ihm verbarg.  
Bei diesem Gedanken angelangt, blickte Draco zärtlich auf den jungen Mann in seinen Armen nieder und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Harry. Und ich verspreche, ich lasse dich nie wieder allein, mein Engel." Dann hauchte er ihm einen weiteren Kuß auf das Haar und umarmte den Schlafenden etwas fester, als wolle er damit sein eben geleistetes Versprechen bekräftigen.  
Und wie als Antwort darauf, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys entspannte Züge und er kuschelte sich im Schlaf vertrauensvoll enger an Draco. Dessen Blick wurde noch ein wenig sanfter, als er diese instinktive Geste wahrnahm.   
Dann flüsterte er: „Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen, Liebster." Mit diesen Worten schloß er die Augen, faßte mit sicherem Griff um Harrys Gestalt und apparierte sie beide zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Wenige Augenblicke später erschienen sie in Dracos Schlafzimmer und der Blonde hob Harry auf die Arme, um den weiterhin Schlafenden auf das Bett zu legen.   
Als er sich kurz zurückzog, um seine Schuhe und Kleidung abzulegen, regte sich Harry und seine Hand fuhr unruhig über das Bettlaken. "Dray", murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor im Schlaf, woraufhin sich der Angesprochene rasch zu Harry hinüberbeugte und ihm zuflüsterte: „Ich bin hier, Harry. Keine Angst, ich bin bei dir, mein Engel."  
Während er diese Worte sprach, kroch Draco zu Harry in das große Bett und zog den Älteren erneut in seine Arme. Als Harry sich daraufhin an ihn schmiegte und dann wieder ruhig und friedlich schlafend dalag, lächelte Draco liebevoll auf ihn herab und hauchte: „Schlaf gut, mein Engel. Ich werde deinen Schlaf bewachen, Liebster."

Yeah, wieder ein Kapitel geschafft! Wie gesagt, dieses Mal etwas traurig, aber so war eben meine Stimmung. Da muß man schreiben, damit man nicht irre wird! J  
Ich hoffe auf eure Kommis!

CU, Dragon's Angel

**Blue2706:** Hi mal wieder! (anstrahl) Merlin, was für ein schönes Kompliment! Immer zu Diensten, um deinen Tag zu retten! (smile) Ich hoffe, dir gefiel auch dieses Kapi, wie gesagt, war etwas melancholisch heute, der Himmel war grau und ich allein... (sniff)

**Shenendoah:** Hallihallo! Noch eine meiner Lieblingsleserinnen! Immer so nette, laaange Kommis – da steh' ich drauf! Tja, ich glaube, Rettungstrupp wäre vielleicht gar nicht so falsch, immerhin habe ich mal wieder ein ganze Weile gebraucht, bis ich das neue Kapitel fertig hatte. Doch ich schiebe die Schuld auf Ernie. Das ist das böse, böse Plotbunny, welches neuerdings bei mir zur Untermiete wohnt – ungefragt natürlich. Ernie kam, sah – und ging nicht wieder. Dafür vergraulte er meine Muse der Inspiration, welche für den Fortgang meiner Stories verantwortlich ist. Jetzt suche ich händeringend nach ihr, doch sie kommt immer nur dann, wenn ich Ernie kurz loswerde. Hmpfh...vielleicht hilfst du mir bei meinem Hasenproblem? Ideen?  
Wo bleibt übrigens der versprochene Prolog??? (dich die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und mit dem Fuß tappend anschaut) Ich bin schon ganz neugierig!  
Danke für den Tip mit den Wiederholungen, das muß mir total entgangen sein. Wenn man das Kapitel schreibt und dann nochmal drüberliest, übersieht man das manchmal, da man ja schon weiß, was da stehen müßte...so geht es mir jedenfalls. Wenn ich dann Wochen später mein Geschreibsel nochmal lese, kriege ich manchmal den Horror, was ich da fabriziert habe!   
Danke für das liebe Kompliment!  
  
**Koryu:** Danke!

**Moin:** Ja, wahre Liebe muß schön sein! (träum) Oh, und eine neue Idee für ein Kapitelchen – Mitternachts-snack...hmmm...langsam glaube ich, die Beiden kriegen bei mir nicht genug zu essen... (smile) Mal sehen, die Idee kommt auf jeden Fall irgendwie in die Bearbeitung.

CU, Dragon's Angel


	10. Inner beauty

**Part 10: Inner beauty**

Der nächste Morgen präsentierte sich in strahlender Schönheit, als Harry durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn im Gesicht kitzelten, erwachte. Für einige Augenblicke lag er einfach nur still da und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er ins Bett gekommen sein mochte. Das letzte, was er noch vom gestrigen Tage wußte, war, wie Draco ihn fest in den Armen gehalten hatte und wortlos versuchte, ihn zu trösten.

Und dort mußte er dann eingeschlafen sein, realisierte Harry. Es war so wunderbar warm gewesen und er hatte sich unglaublich geborgen in Dracos Armen gefühlt – genau das Gefühl, welches er angesichts seiner traurigen Erinnerungen an seine unschöne Kindheit bei den Dursleys dringend nötig gehabt hatte.  
Das stumme Verständnis seines Slytherins hatte sich Harry weniger allein fühlen lassen; Dracos Mitgefühl war für ihn deutlich spürbar gewesen. Der Blonde hatte sich darauf beschränkt, ihn einfach festzuhalten. Und das war die Reaktion gewesen, welche es Harry erlaubt hatte, loszulassen. Seinen Schmerz zuzugeben und Draco stumm um seine Hilfe zu bitten. Anders war ihm das in jenem Augenblick nicht möglich gewesen, doch sein Freund hatte seinen stillen Schrei nach Nähe vernommen.

An dieser Stelle in seinen Gedanken angekommen, drehte sich Harry vorsichtig um, damit er Draco nicht weckte. Die Arme seines Liebsten waren nämlich noch immer schützend um ihn geschlungen, als hätte der Blonde ihn während der ganzen Nacht auf diese Weise umsorgt. Mit seiner Liebe umhüllt und damit die Bilder der Vergangenheit vertrieben.

Zärtlich blickte der Gryffindor in Dracos Gesicht, welches im Schlaf so entspannt und friedlich wirkte.   
So unschuldig. Man konnte kaum glauben, daß der Slytherin einst für seine Arroganz und seine Magie gefürchtet worden war.

Nun, sein Magielevel war inzwischen noch gestiegen, doch Dracos Arroganz war wie weggewischt, seitdem er keine Maske mehr tragen mußte, die seine wahren Gefühle verbarg. Jetzt umgab den Blonden stets eine Aura von Wärme und Liebe, wenn Harry mit ihm zusammenwar.   
Eine Veränderung, die der Schwarzhaarige mit ganzer Seele genoß, denn es zeigte ihm das reine Herz, welches in den ersten Jahren ihrer Schulzeit so vortrefflich vor ihm versteckt worden war. Ein Herz, welches sich ihm weit geöffnet hatte und dem Gryffindor gestattete, es zu besetzen. Sein eigen zu nennen, da dieses Herz in Liebe für ihn schlug. So wie das seine für Draco.

Vorsichtig rutschte Harry von seinem schlafenden Freund weg und stieg aus dem Bett. Er wußte, er konnte jetzt nicht mehr wieder einschlafen, auch wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erst begannen, das Zimmer mit Licht zu fluten. Zu viel ging ihm im Kopf herum, doch er wollte Draco nicht aufwecken, der noch so ruhig schlief.  
Leisen Schrittes trat der Gryffindor ans Fenster und sah hinaus in den Garten um die Manor.   
Im beginnenden Morgengrauen lag ein Hauch von Unwirklichkeit über den sorgfältig getrimmten Hecken und Beeten voller wunderschön blühender Blumen , die trotzdem den Eindruck von Wildwuchs hatten.  
In Gedanken weit weg starrte Harry aus dem Fenster und ließ die Sonne in sein Gesicht scheinen, während er sowohl über seine als auch Dracos Handlungen am vorherigen Tage nachdachte.   
Es war noch nie geschehen, daß er sich einer anderen Person so sehr in die Hand gegeben hatte wie Draco gestern. Viel zu deutlich hatte er in seiner Kindheit erfahren müssen, daß zu viel Vertrauen schadete, wenn man es der falschen Person gab.  
Nun, Draco hatte zwar schon vorher bewiesen, daß Harry ihm vertrauen konnte, dennoch war seine Kindheit ein Thema für den Schwarzhaarigen, welches er nicht gern ansprach. Es barg zu viel Schmerz in sich. Schmerz, der sein Leben beherrscht hatte, bis er Voldemort – den ultimativen Grund dieser Pein – endlich vernichtet hatte.  
Seitdem versuchte Harry, ein normales Leben zu führen, Freude und Glück zu empfinden in jeder Minute, wenn es sich anbot. Normal sein war etwas, was ihm zuvor nicht vergönnt gewesen war.

Und auch jetzt fühlte er sich oft noch wie etwas Besonderes – jemand, der sich aus der Masse heraushob. Doch haftete diesem Gefühl nichts Schlechtes mehr an, denn es war Dracos Liebe, die Harry so empfinden ließ. Die Emotionen des blonden jungen Mannes bedeuteten für den Gryffindor die Welt, denn Liebe hatte es vorher für ihn selten gegeben.   
Freundschaftliche Liebe gaben ihm Ron und Hermine, seit er sie kannte – doch das, was er mit Draco hatte, war mehr als das. Viel mehr. Es ließ ihn sich oftmals unbesiegbar stark fühlen, als wäre nichts unmöglich, war sein Slytherin an seiner Seite. Die Sonne schien dann immer heller und die Vögel sangen lauter und fröhlicher – Harry fühlte sich dann einfach im Gleichgewicht und zufrieden mit der Welt.

Darum war es gestern auch so überraschend für Harry gewesen, mit welcher Wucht ihn alte Erinnerungen überfallen hatten, als er zum ersten Mal das Meer in all seiner Pracht und Schönheit gesehen hatte. In diesem Augenblick waren ihm die Augen darüber geöffnet worden, was ihm alles verwehrt worden war in seiner Kindheit – und es hatte ihn sich wieder so hilflos fühlen lassen wie zu der Zeit, als Onkel Vernon ihn im Schrank unter der Treppe einschloß und Dudley auf ihr herumstampfte, bis Staub auf ihn herabrieselte.  
Seit dieser Zeit waren Jahre vergangen und heute würde es niemand mehr wagen, Harry so zu behandeln – doch es hatte diese Zeit gegeben. Und ein Teil von Harry hatte diese Erinnerungen bewahrt, auch wenn er den Kontakt zu seiner sogenannten Familie schon lange abgebrochen hatte. Draco war jetzt seine Familie, gemeinsam mit den Weasleys und Hermine. Und Remus.  
Diese Menschen gaben ihm Liebe, Freundschaft und Unterstützung. Dinge, die er von den Dursleys nie erfahren hatte. Die Dinge, die wichtig waren, denn sie machten eine Familie erst zu einer Familie – das Sorgen um einen anderen Menschen. Ihm zu verdeutlichen, daß er wichtig war.

Und daß er Draco wichtig war, hatte sein Slytherin ihm gestern in aller Deutlichkeit bewiesen.   
Dieser Gedanke bescherte Harry ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Herzen, als er weiterhin den anbrechenden Morgen beobachtete. Er war nicht allein. Würde es dank Draco niemals wieder sein. Für diese instinktive Sicherheit liebte Harry seinen Freund gleich noch mehr, denn Sicherheit und Geborgenheit waren ebenfalls Dinge, die er erst spät in seinem Leben kennengelernt hatte und daher hoch schätzte.

Sinnend blickte Harry der langsam aufsteigenden Sonne zu, wie sie immer weiter in den Himmel wanderte und dabei ihr Licht verschwenderisch in alle Richtungen sandte. Er hob sein Gesicht den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen und genoß den inneren Frieden, den er gerade empfand. Einen Frieden, den Draco ihm unbewußt durch seine Handlungen am gestrigen Tag zu finden geholfen hatte.

Nachdem er noch eine ganze Weile bewegungslos am Fenster gestanden hatte, rührte sich Harry schließlich wieder und wandte sich dann ab. Er ging an dem noch immer tief und fest schlafenden Draco vorbei ins Badezimmer, wo er sich rasch duschte, um dann den neuen Tag wie gewohnt in Angriff zu nehmen.

In seine Trainingshose gekleidet, betrat der Schwarzhaarige eine Viertelstunde später erneut Dracos Schlafzimmer und wollte sich gerade aufmachen, seine morgendliche Trainingseinheit zu absolvieren, als er unwillkürlich gebannt stehenblieb.   
Sein Blick war auf seinen Freund gefallen, der sich mittlerweile im Schlaf Harrys Kopfkissen gegriffen hatte und es an sich preßte, als müsse es als Ersatz für den Gryffindor dienen, bis dieser zurückkam. Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt über Harrys Lippen, als er diese Geste bemerkte.

Dann jedoch ging er, wie magisch angezogen, auf das Bett zu, indem sein Liebster lag. Dort angekommen, ging er in die Knie und betrachtete Draco voll tiefer Zuneigung. Der Kopf des jungen Slytherins war in einem der weichen Kissen vergraben, sein Körper bis zur Hüfte von der Bettdecke bedeckt. Dracos weiche silberblonde Haare umgaben ein wenig zerzaust seinen Kopf, wirkten fast wie ein Halo aus hellem Licht. Dieser Effekt wurde noch durch die Sonnenstrahlen verstärkt, welche inzwischen das gesamte Zimmer mit ihrem Licht erfüllten und Draco mit einer goldenen Aura umgaben. Auf Harry wirkte sein Freund in diesem Augenblick wie ein Engel, was auch seine Handlung vom Vortage bestätigte.

Später hätte der Gryffindor nicht sagen können, wie lange er so neben dem Bett kniete und seinen Liebsten beim Schlafen beobachtete, doch es konnten sowohl Minuten als auch Stunden gewesen sein. Aber Draco wirkte so anziehend auf ihn in seiner Unschuld und dem Frieden, den der Blonde im Schlaf ausstrahlte, daß Harry sich einfach nicht von ihm zu trennen vermochte.

Schließlich, als er fühlte, daß er diese Stimmung, die er gerade empfand, irgendwie festhalten mußte, hatte Harry eine Idee. Er ging ins Nebenzimmer, wo er seine Zeichenutensilien aufbewahrte und kehrte kurz darauf mit seinem Skizzenblock ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Einen Stuhl in die Nähe des Bettes ziehend, ließ er sich wenig später darauf nieder und begann, mit sicherer Hand seinen schlafenden Freund zu zeichnen. Dabei versuchte Harry, nicht nur das aufs Papier zu bringen, was er mit seinen Augen sah – obwohl schon das seiner Meinung nach wunderschön war – sondern ließ gleichzeitig all seine Gefühle in seine Arbeit mit einfließen, damit nicht nur Dracos Äußeres in dem Bild präsent sein würde, sondern auch die liebevolle Seele, die sich hinter der attraktiven Erscheinung des Slytherins verbarg.

So vergingen die Minuten und mit der Zeit versank Harry so sehr in seinem Tun, daß er nicht bemerkte, wie Draco schließlich erwachte. Der blonde junge Mann rührte sich kaum merklich und gähnte lautlos. Instinktiv fühlte er mit seiner linken Hand nach Harry auf dessen Seite des Bettes, doch er griff ins Leere.

Noch ein wenig verschlafen, runzelte Draco die Stirn. Er konnte Harry deutlich in seiner Nähe spüren, daher war er irritiert, seinen Gryffindor nicht neben sich liegen zu haben. Die silberblauen Augen öffnend, ließ er den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen, auf der Suche nach dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Und hatte ihn auch kurz darauf gefunden. Ein Lächeln erblühte auf Dracos Antlitz, als er Harry zeichnend auf einem Stuhl in seiner Nähe sitzen sah, gekleidet nur in seine dunkle Trainingshose und mit nacktem Oberkörper. Die gebräunte Haut des Gryffindors schimmerte wie Bronze im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die wie eine Liebkosung über den muskulösen Körper glitten.

Dracos Lächeln weitete sich aus und ein sanftes Schimmern trat in seine Augen, als er bemerkte, wie vertieft Harry in seine Tätigkeit war. Der Slytherin liebte es sehr, wenn sein Freund so völlig in seinem Zeichnen aufging, daß er alles um sich herum vergaß. Dann besaß der Schwarzhaarige stets eine ganz eigene Anmut, unabhängig von der geschmeidigen Grazie, die er sonst an den Tag legte. Draco konnte Harry manchmal stundenlang dabei beobachten, wie er zeichnete und langweilte sich doch nie, da er stets die vielfältigen Emotionen, die sein Freund dabei offenbarte, faszinierend fand.

Und auch jetzt, als Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen konzentriert auf seinen Zeichenblock sahen, war sein Gesicht Schauplatz seiner Gefühle. In diesem Moment huschte ein Lächeln wie ein Schatten über die Züge des Gryffindors und Draco spürte, daß er mit seiner Zeichnung so weit zufrieden war. Dies war ein gutes Omen für das entstehende Bild, denn Draco kannte Harrys Charakterzug, so lange an einer Zeichnung zu arbeiten, bis sie ihm auch wirklich hundertprozentig gefiel.

Seinen Kopf, den er ein wenig angehoben hatte, wieder in das weiche Kissen unter sich vergrabend, machte es sich Draco für eine weitere Gelegenheit bequem, Harry beim ‚Arbeiten' zuzusehen. Doch plötzlich blickte der Gryffindor auf, als spüre er den Blick der silberblauen Augen seines Gefährten auf sich ruhen.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, begann Harry liebevoll zu lächeln, was Draco mit einem eigenen warmen Lächeln beantwortete. Unausgesprochene Liebesworte wechselten zwischen den zwei jungen Männern hin und her, die sich eine Weile nur schweigend ansahen.   
Dann jedoch regte sich Harry und legte den Zeichenblock beiseite.

„Komm her", flüsterte er dann und streckte seinem Liebsten die Hand entgegen. Draco zögerte keine Sekunde, erhob sich aus dem Bett und war mit wenigen Schritten bei Harry angelangt, dem er zärtlich durch das offene Haar strich.

Der Schwarzhaarige schlang seine Arme um den Jüngeren und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß herab. Dort nahm er Draco fest in die Arme und verharrte so eine geraume Weile. Dem Blonden war es Recht, denn in der Umarmung seines Gryffindor war es sicher und warm. Schweigend saßen sie minutenlang einfach nur da und umarmten sich gegenseitig.

Dann brach Harry die Stille. Sanft küßte er seinen Gefährten auf die Stirn, bevor er flüsterte: „Danke für gestern, Dray. Dein Verständnis bedeutet mir sehr viel."  
Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf, den er vorher an Harrys Brust gelegt hatte, um dort dessen kräftigem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Zärtlich fuhr der Slytherin Harry mit einer Hand über die Wange und erwiderte: „Das hab' ich gern getan, mein Engel. Es tut mir nur leid, daß du so traurig warst. Das hab ich nicht gewollt..."

Hier wurde Draco von einem sanften Finger gestoppt, der seine Lippen versiegelte.  
Smaragdgrüne Augen sahen ihn voller Liebe an, bevor ein Schimmern in ihren seelenvollen Tiefen erschien.

„Entschuldige dich nicht, Dray. Du kannst nichts dafür, was in meiner Kindheit geschah. Und du hast mir gestern mehr geholfen, als du wahrscheinlich ermessen kannst. Daß du da warst..."  
Harry verstummte für einen Augenblick und ließ seinen Blick langsam über Dracos Antlitz gleiten. Dann sprach er weiter, während er den Jüngeren fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig ansah: „Du bist so wunderschön, mein Drache. Du nennst mich Engel, Dray, doch gestern hast du bewiesen, daß dieses Wort vielmehr dich beschreiben sollte. Ein Engel, mit einer Seele so rein, daß ich sie aus deinen Augen strahlen sehen kann, mein Liebster. Äußerlich bist du wunderschön, doch im Vergleich zu deiner inneren Schönheit – der deines Herzens und deiner Seele – verblaßt sie."

„Harry", flüsterte Draco erstickt, ergriffen von den Worten seines Freundes. Er wußte nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, doch dies war auch gar nicht nötig.   
Harry löste einen Arm von Dracos Rücken und hob seine Hand zu dessen Wange empor. Zärtlich fuhr er die hohen Wangenknochen nach, bevor seine Hand weiter in Dracos Nacken glitt und dann dessen Kopf zu dem Gryffindor hinunterzog.

Im nächsten Augenblick lagen warme Lippen auf denen des Slytherins, der sich widerstandslos von dem Kuß gefangennehmen ließ. Die Berührung von Harrys Mund war zärtlich und weich, vermittelte neben seiner Liebe heute auch Dankbarkeit. Während der Gryffindor seinen Kuß sanft weiter vertiefte und damit Dracos Herz stolpern ließ, glitten seine Hände unter das Pyjamaoberteil, das der Slytherin trug. Warme Hände streichelten die helle Haut des Blonden, der daraufhin leicht erschauerte unter einer Welle an Gefühlen.

Er seufzte wohlig in den noch immer anhaltenden Kuß hinein auf, was Harry dazu nutzte, Dracos Unterlippe gefangen zu nehmen und sanft daran zu knabbern, bis er spürte, wie sein Liebster in seinen Armen zu Wachs wurde. Harry wußte genau, wo Dracos sensible Stellen waren und erinnerte sich immer wieder gern daran, wie er im ersten Moment erstaunt gewesen war, als er herausfand, wie schnell der Slytherin allen Widerstand aufgab, wenn er wie jetzt sanft seine Unterlippe folterte.

Auch dieses Mal gelang es ihm damit, Dracos Gefühle auflodern zu lassen, wie ihm das leichte Zittern des schlanken Körpers auf seinem Schoß deutlich machte. Daher ließ Harry nun vom Mund des Blonden ab, der daraufhin zuerst protestierend aufseufzte, dann jedoch den Kopf in den Nacken legte, als Harry dicht an dicht leichte, schmetterlingszarte Küsse auf seinem Hals plazierte.

Dabei waren jedoch auch die Hände des Gryffindors weiterhin nicht untätig. Behutsam streichelnd fuhren sie an den Seiten des Slytherins auf und ab, bevor Harry sie wieder unter dem Stoff hervorzog, um wenig später geschickt die Knöpfe des Oberteils von Dracos Pyjama zu öffnen. Auf jedes Fleckchen freigelegte Haut wurden Küsse getupft, voll von zärtlicher Liebe und immer stärker auflodernder Leidenschaft.

Draco hingegen hatte seine Hände in Harry dichtem, langen Haar vergraben. Mit den seidigen Strähnen spielend, ließ er sich von seinem Liebsten verwöhnen, bis er es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und erneut den Kopf neigte. Harrys Lippen in einem heißen Kuß versiegelnd, ließ Draco all seine Leidenschaft hervorbrechen und spürte, wie Harry darauf in gleicher Intensität reagierte.

Kurz darauf fühlte der Blonde, wie sich Harrys Arme um ihn schlossen und der Ältere sich dann langsam erhob. Instinktiv schlang Draco die Beine um die Taille des Gryffindors, der seinen Griff daraufhin noch einmal festigte. Ihren Kuß nicht für eine Sekunde unterbrechen lassend, legte Harry vorsichtig die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihrem Bett zurück und blieb dann davor stehen.

Dracos Körper sicher umschließend, beugte er sich langsam noch vor und legte seine kostbare Fracht vorsichtig auf dem weichen Bett ab. Dadurch wurde ihr Kuß nun doch unterbrochen, was jedoch ganz gut war, denn langsam wurde ihnen die Luft knapp.

Heftig atmend und mit schnell pochendem Herz blickte Draco aus leicht verschleierten Augen zu seinem Liebsten auf, der nicht minder von ihrem Kuß beeinträchtigt war. Smaragdgrüne Augen strahlten in leidenschaftlichem Licht, als sie auf ihr Gegenstück trafen.

Dann kniete sich Harry zu Draco auf das Bett und beugte sich zu dem Slytherin, um dessen Mund in einem erneuten langen, sinnlichen Kuß gefangenzuhalten, während seine Hände ein weiteres Mal auf Wanderschaft gingen. Dracos schmalen Körper mit dem seinen bedeckend, begann Harrys Mund seine Reise von den inzwischen leicht geschwollenen Lippen des Blonden über dessen Hals hinab zu seinem Nacken. Auf der sensiblen Haut dort einen Knutschfleck hinterlassend, bewirkte Harry mit seinen flammenden Küssen kurz darauf eine Spur leidenschaftlich entbrannter Haut auf Dracos Oberkörper.

Der Slytherin bebte inzwischen am ganzen Körper unter den lodernden Emotionen, die ihn Welle um Welle durchflossen. Es war herrlich, diese Gefühle zu erleben, die Harrys Handlungen in ihm auslösten und Dracos überließ sich ihnen nur zu gern.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entrang sich ihm, welches sich jedoch zu einem überraschten Keuchen entwickelte, als sich Harrys Lippen um seine Brustwarze schlossen und sanft an ihr zu saugen begannen. Unwillkürlich bog sich Dracos Körper dem Gryffindor daraufhin entgegen, dessen Hände beruhigend an den Seiten der schmalen Gestalt entlangstrichen. Er registrierte kaum, daß Harry ihn von seinem Pyjama befreite, bevor dieser seine Streicheleinheiten wieder aufnahm.

Immer weiter trieb Harry seinen Gefährten in den nächsten Minuten auf einen Gipfel von stürmischen Emotionen, indem er ihn mit all der Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, die ihr Zusammensein auch auf körperlicher Ebene stets hervorbrachte, verwöhnte. Draco fühlte sich geliebt und begehrt, je mehr sein Gryffindor ihn tiefer und tiefer in eine Welt aus Rausch und emotionaler Ekstase trieb.

Daher war er auch ein wenig überrascht, als Harry sich auf einmal mit ihm herumdrehte, so daß der Schwarzhaarige unter ihm lag. Ein Augenblick brauchte Draco, bis er wieder soweit klar denken konnte, daß er Harry wortlos die Frage stellen konnte, was er mit dieser Handlung bezweckte.

Der Gryffindor hingegen lächelte nur auf wunderschöne Weise, bevor ein Ausdruck vollkommenster Hingabe in seinen smaragdgrünen Augen erschien. Sie waren so klar und voller Emotion, daß Draco in ihnen zu ertrinken drohte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte es der Slytherin, sich von der Seele, die er in den Tiefen von Harrys Augen erkennen konnte, zu lösen, so daß er den Worten des Gryffindors lauschen konnte.

„Ich möchte, daß du mich nimmst, Dray", flüsterte Harry dem Blonden mit seiner dunklen, jetzt leicht rauhen Stimme zu, was dem Jüngeren einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Ich will dich in mir spüren..."

„Aber...", begann Draco unsicher, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der ihn direkt ansah. „Keine Vorbereitung. Hab keine Angst, du wirst mir nicht wehtun, Liebster."

Das Vertrauen und die bedingungslose Liebe in den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen überwältigte Draco und er nickte schweigend. Ihm noch einige Sekunden lang tief in die weit geöffneten, von Leidenschaft und Liebe verdunkelten Augen blickend, neigte sich Draco dann zu ihm herab. Diesmal war er es, der einen Kuß initiierte, der sie beide atemlos zurückließ, als sie ihn schließlich beendeten.

Dann glitten Dracos Finger zärtlich über die Muskeln auf Harrys Brustkorb abwärts, bis sie zu seinem Becken gelangten. Die warme, dunkle Haut streichelnd, bewegte der Blonde seinen Gefährten dazu, die Beine zu öffnen, damit er dazwischen Platz nehmen konnte. Dann lehnte er sich über Harrys Körper und stützte sich auf beiden Seiten ab, so daß er seinen Liebsten nicht mit seinem Gewicht belastete.

Noch einmal fragend tief in die grünen Augen blickend, die wortlos eine bejahende Antwort gaben, suchte sich Draco langsam einen Weg in Harrys Körper, der ihm keinen Widerstand entgegensetzte. Vielmehr sah der Slytherin, der sich inzwischen nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte anhand der Hitze, die ihn umgab, wie sich Harrys Augen leidenschaftlich verdunkelten und schließlich wieder diese waldgrüne Farbe annahmen, die Draco so liebte.

Als er schließlich vollständig in Harry versenkt war, hielt Draco still und suchte nach Anzeichen von Schmerz im Gesicht seines Gefährten, doch alles, was er bemerkte, war heißes Verlangen und unerschütterliche Liebe. Plötzlich schlangen sich Harrys Arme um seine Gestalt und zogen Draco auf den Älteren hinab, bevor sich Lippen in einem heißen Kuß auf die seinen legten.

Dies löste eine solche Flut von Begehren in dem blonden Slytherin aus, daß er sich instinktiv zu bewegen begann, woraufhin Harry aufkeuchte, bevor er sich Dracos langsamen, sinnlichen Rhythmus anpaßte und diesem bei jedem sanften, aber doch leidenschaftlichen Stoß entgegenkam.

Sich gegenseitig die größte Wonnen bereitend und durch ihr instinktives Aufeinandereingehen dauerte es nicht lange, bis Harry spürte, daß er den Gipfel gleich erreichen würde. Anhand von Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wußte er, daß es seinem Liebsten nicht anders erging.   
Daher zog er dessen Kopf erneut zu sich hinunter und flüsterte kaum wahrnehmbar: „Ich liebe dich."

Dieses Geständnis war der letzte Anstoß für den Slytherin, den er benötigt hatte. Mit Harrys Namen auf den Lippen fiel er über die Klippe und seine Wahrnehmung engte sich in diesen ekstatischen Augenblicken total auf die tiefgrünen, seelenvollen Augen seines Gefährten ein.

Dies war dem Schwarzhaarigen nur recht.

Als die Wucht seines Höhepunktes kurz darauf auch Harry mitriß, schloß er daher seine Augen nicht, sondern sah weiterhin direkt in das leidenschaftlich funkelnde Silberblau über ihm. Er verheimlichte nichts, offenbarte sich vielmehr ohne Scheu. Freiwillig legte er Draco sein Herz zu Füßen, ließ den Slytherin die Grundfesten seiner Seele erblicken.  
Es war der ultimative Beweis seines Vertrauens.

Draco war überwältigt von dieser Geste und wußte, diesen Augenblick, in dem sich ihm Harry vollkommen offenbarte, würde er niemals wieder vergessen.

Auch während sein Höhepunkt abflaute und ihn sich wunderbar erschöpft und matt fühlen ließ, brach der Blonde den Blickkontakt mit dem Gryffindor nicht, versuchte dessen Geste des Vertrauens zu erwidern, so gut er es vermochte.

Und er schien Erfolg damit zu haben, denn in Harrys Züge trat ein weicher Ausdruck, voll von Dankbarkeit und Glück. Zufrieden, daß er nicht allein Empfänger eines solch wertvollen Geschenks gewesen war, kuschelte sich Draco eng an Harry und legte seinen Kopf unter dessen Kinn auf die Brust des Gryffindors, um dessen sich langsam wieder beruhigendem Herzschlag zu lauschen. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise auf, bevor sich einer seiner Arme um Draco wand, um diesen an sich zu drücken, während die andere zärtlich durch die blonden Haare des Jüngeren zu streicheln begann.

Sie brauchten keine Worte, um sich gegenseitig zu versichern, wie glücklich sie dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte, vielmehr verdeutlichte die zufriedene Stille, wie nah sie sich mit Herz und Seele gekommen waren.

(schnief) Ende des Kapitel! (schnüffel) Tja, damit habe ich die zweistelligen Kapitelzahlen erreicht (stolz auf sich ist) Mal sehen, vielleicht schaffe ich es ja ab jetzt schneller, ein neues Kapitelchen hochzuladen.

Doch ersteinmal warte ich auf Kommis!

CU, Dragon's Angel

Es ist jetzt Mitternacht und ich total am Ende, also bitte, seid nicht böse, wenn ich auf eure Kommis zu Kap. 10 erst im nächsten Kapitel antworte, ok? Bin nur fast am Einschlafen über der Tastatur... (schon fast im Sitzen einpennt) Sorry!


End file.
